Benevolent Evil: The Chronicles of Stone
by LockDown
Summary: Sequel to Benevolent Evil, set 10 years afterwards. A marriage in tatters, betrayals, and invasions. The gang teams up once again to save the world and themselves. To The Raven's Wings... The Hells united and a proposal of sorts...
1. Default Chapter

Benevolent Evil: The Chronicles of Stone

Requerdando

Remembering

Para The Raven's Wings

"No…"

His voice trailed off as he picked up the ruby studded ring and the paper it had been resting up, both having waited to shatter his heart, mind and soul. It did that in an instant and in that instant the marriage of Richard and Koriand'r Gray was officially over.

Robin or rather Richard Gray hadn't taken long to secure his place in the highest peak of the Wayne Enterprises hierarchy. Though he had some help Dick rose quickly and was able to provide Starfire or Kori, as she allowed him and only him to call her by her real name, a cozy home nestled in the suburbs of Gotham City. They were young, happily married, and now had more freedom financially then they ever did when they were Titans.

However Dick had been restless. Kori dotted on him all the time and truly was the perfect wife but he was restless at home and with his life. Office life at the top consisted of a lot of routine and even Kori grew tired of constantly having to dress up go to dinners, functions, charities or whatever event Dick had to show up at. That was what drove Dick to break one of most precious promises he had made to Kori…

He had made the promise during their real, small, quiet wedding that had taken place before the big flashy show one.

He had promised her, and likewise made her promise, to give up crime fighting because of the dangers involved but Dick found he couldn't keep that promise. Within a year of his marriage he had become Nightwing; a part time crime fighter in Gotham City. He never told anyone because it made him feel as if he was cheating on Kori everynight he would sneak out of bed to go into the welcoming night. The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach was always present every time Kori would ask where the latest cut or broken rib had come from and Dick would lie about it.

Dick reasoned that Batman knew, what superhero wouldn't check out the scoop on the guy that moved on their block, that was why he was allowed his part time runs, and that Kori knew though she never said anything. However that knowledge just made Dick feel worse because he couldn't bring himself to admit that he had broken the one vow he had forced upon her at their wedding.

At first Dick told himself that he wanted to help people and that Batman was getting older, though there was another Robin and even a Batgirl now and if the rumors were true Wonder Woman was even making more frequent and lengthy visits to the city or more correctly to the mansion, and someone had to pick up the slack. That illusion didn't hold out for very long; Dick knew that the city now had five, FIVE protectors including himself and Batman had done a perfectly fine job on his own before he came along. Five was done right overkill.

Dick tried many other illusions to try and justify the behavior that made him feel like he was very nearly on top of the world and simultaneously made him feel like shit. Below shit. Shit was way to high up on the pecking order to be used to describe how he felt. Every time he caught a criminal he felt worse and vowed he would tell her that night but then he would get home, find a light on for him, and this made him fearful and halfway relieved to think that she knew, and his red haired angel sleeping soundly on their bed. He never had the heart to wake her nor did he ever have the courage to tell her in the morning, guilt having sealed his jaws shut.

So for 9 years, with barely a year of break between being Robin to being Nightwing, Dick would regularly sneak out of his home and come back feeling guilty to find he wife had left a light on for him.

The one night she did not leave a light on greatly worried the seasoned crime fighter. Cautiously he snuck into his own home via prying a window open. A quick search of the house found it empty and that worried him even more. The house was empty. Kori wasn't in bed and there was no sign of forced entry or a struggle of any kind. In his growing panic searched the house again and this time his eyes caught the glint of a three-o of rubies. The rubies were on a ring, Kori's wedding ring that rested on a single sheet of white paper that lay on the kitchen table. How he had missed it before, Dick did not know but he didn't care. Scenarios were racing through his mind ranging from a ransom note, which given the symbolic of the ring he hoped, _prayed_ it was, to Kori's farewell to him.

Dick pick up the ring and looked tentatively down at the tear blotched paper. On it were two and a half words, seven letters in total that spelled out "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry but this is the only way. Just know that I'll always love you."

The words were softly spoken, tears running freely down her cheeks as she watched from the shadows the man clad in his black costume she loving called husband run from their own home in anguish, pain, and complete lack of understanding.

Koriand'r Gray, formerly Starfire of the Teen Titans, had settled into her married life with Richard Gray, formerly Robin of the Teen Titans. His new job as well fast coming climb up the ladder of power greatly helped the couple get on their feet and firmly ensured that they never had money woes like when they were Teen Titans. That was one thing Kori was grateful for. She would have just as gladly been poor as long as she had Dick there with her but she knew how he had always, in the back of his head, worried about how to stretch out what money the Teen Titans had. Kori was grateful that something as simple as the colored paper and strange round things called coins that were used as money on this planet, which had caused such stress in the past was no longer an issue.

They lived well though not flauntingly or extravagantly and after a few years there was more money then the young couple knew what to do with. Dick took time off and graduated from university having paid all expenses from their own money. He even finished a Masters in Business Management, though Kori had no idea what the significant a simple piece of rolled up paper had she was still proud of him because of all the work he did, all on their own funds as well.

That put a sizeable dent in their pocket, though the couple didn't have to sacrifice anything, and once Dick restarted his job again, put on hold for him by the big boss not that anyone really minded since Dick really worked hard, the money poured in and this fact drove Dick crazy for some reason that Kori couldn't understand.

Money when to charities, a retirement fund was set up and soon was over the million mark and climbing. Investments were made, not careless ones though, and by their seventh anniversary the Grays were millionaire through and through. Dick even went so far as to _beg_ Bruce Wayne for a pay _cut_ and Kori secretly made her own attempt at it later on.

To no avail and the money made Dick restless. It always made him restless and she had seen it very early in their marriage. She at first had attributed it to the possible fact that she was a bad wife, after all she learning an entirely new profession on a strange planet.

Those fears were quickly squashed by her loving husband and Kori blamed their overwhelming monetary situation for Dick's unrest. She even let him take his evening strolls at night to calm himself before he came to bed with her and Kori was always sure to leave a light on for him.

Partly because it would take his mind off of the money and mostly because herself wanted it Kori spoke to her husband about what he would think about having children now that they were much older, both of them 24 at the time, and very well established in the world. Despite the small nagging voice in the back of both their heads that wondered if they were even genetically compatible the pair agreed to try. Kori promptly stopped taking the pill she had dutifully taken once a month as a precaution in their earlier lovemaking days.

After 18 months and several miscarriages Kori quietly made her way to see a doctor about the couple dilemma. The doctor could find no reason that would make Kori unable to conceive, though the doctor was without the knowledge that Kori was Tamaranian, and dejected Kori returned home to the man who had thrown himself full heartedly into having a family. Unable to shatter his dream Kori never told him about the doctor's visit and the two kept trying.

However as time wore on Kori became worried. She had secrets that she had kept from Richard and she knew that those secrets would come back to haunt her. Kori knew that they would come soon; she had faithfully done her duty and they could swoop in at any time. She wasn't sure that she wanted to have children any more, not when she knew what was about to happen.

In the beginning she had wanted them to make Richard happy, to give him a son, and herself a daughter to dote over. Maybe if they were born early enough they could possibly understand and be safe but with each passing moon and its life giving cycle Kori's wish for children dwindled. She simply didn't want them to grow up in the world that she knew was going to change rapidly.

Her biggest worry was that Richard wouldn't understand her concerns and leave her if she told him she no longer wanted children and what she knew. She couldn't fathom hurting him, pure and simple, she loved him too much but in the end she knew she would have to hurt him to save him. She started on the pill once again in secret.

Finally the time she had at first longed to come but now dreaded arrived and Kori did the only thing she could to save her husband. While he was out on his evening walk Kori wept as she painstakingly took off her wedding ring and wrote two words, "I'm sorry," on a single sheet of paper. She left them both on the kitchen table for him to find and fled the place she had shared with her husband for the last ten years.

"Time, the fire in which burn." Tear said to himself. He was sitting on the balcony of his old fortress home. Telir's cruel rule, lack of an heir, and his final will of giving the Blood Throne "to the best" had made it easy for several ambitious Demon Lords to rise up and split the Hells up into numerous warring factions.

The world at large, and indeed the entire plane, didn't notice the internal strife that was weakening the Hellish State as a whole. Telir's death and Raven's disappearance had left no blood ties to the Blood Throne. The weakened and warring states were what Tear and his host came home to.

In the past 10 years much had happened. Tear had his home territory back under his control and his strongest ally was Stone; his powerhouse on and off the field of battle. Despite the ruggedness of Stone's allegiance to him, Tear had taken him under his wing and taught him the values of being part of evil itself. The kid took to it well and though Tear never told him he was proud of the ruthless power-hungry beast Stone had become. And that animal had been instrumental in helping him reclaim his home territory having done much of the fighting that Tear could no longer do. His still had his wits about him but the injury he had received from the Di'Candra had never healed properly and greatly reduced his physical prowess. That was something Maria never forgave the girl for doing even though it may have been purely accidental. Stone had stepped into that void and was the favored arm of House Tir'eir. Cinder Block, Stone's book loving prison friend, filled a similar role in Slade Wilson's notorious mob on the surface.

Both were the true muscle behind Tear's and Slade's decisions and were often in the company of each other whether up top or down below. Neither ever said much but it was a sure thing that if one was in sight the other had to be close by.

Other members of H.I.V.E. finished out Slade's superhuman forces. There was Mammoth; armed his superhuman strength, his girlfriend Jinx; capable of jinxing people and things around her, and Gizmo; the pint sized mechanical and technological genius. An army of lesser men filled the ranks on the surface half of the unholy alliance.

Apart from Stone Tear didn't have many other major assets of his own to add to the alliance. He had his cunning to match with Slade's and his own legions of Demonic troops to fill the ranks with the bonus of a popular base in his home region, something that assured him some security where Slade did not. On the flip side being one of the older Tanar'ri Lords and having some of the more productive lands in Hell made Tear's meager empire the target of many. Slade, ever since the disbandment of the Teen Titans, lacked any true resistance in Jump City and had it in his firm grip.

Tear did have the talents of his daughter at his disposal but he could never bring himself to using her like he was Stone despite Maria's willingness to help. Lacking any other children made Maria the heir of House Tir'eir should anything happen to him. Nor would Tear even fathom of sending old Jacob, his faithful butler, to do anything remotely dangerous. Even being a pair of millennia younger Jacob was already over the hill by Demonic terms. Stone was Tear's only true contribution to the alliance's fighting forces but it was enough.

Tear knew it was foolish to have to rely on Stone to do his conquering for him but what were the odds that Stone could conquer all of the Hells in his lifetime? Even after a solid decade later they were still far from their goal of complete and total domination with the Blood Throne in their control. After all there were 731 territories in all and only 15 of that belonged to them.

Tear sighed. Time had burned his body at long last and he was forced to have others do what he once was capable of doing for himself. Time was the fire in which everything burned and Tear wonder just how long it was before it would begin to burn Stone.

"I, Deux Machina of House Tir'eir, call you, Narratush of Tindran, challenge you to step into a circle of equals!" His voice echoed across the field of battle and was easy to hear over the sounds of combat. The fighting almost instantly stopped as the entire field waited for Narratush's reply. Give his position Narratush had no choice but to accept unless he wanted to less his troops moral and lose face. To lose face was to lose honor and in the Nine Hells honor was one of the few things that these "bad guys" knew more about then the "good guys" did simply because at the end of the day all an "evil" being really had was their honor.

On the surface he was Stone; called so for his icy manner and constant scowl on remainder of his human face. Beneath he was Deux Machina; God of the Machine for no other servant of the Hells or Celestial planes had been half machine before. However that name had been bestowed upon him and Stone didn't like it. He had wanted to known as the avatar of Death, Pluto, Hades, The Grim Reaper, or Thanatos, whatever name it had but instead he was hail, somewhat mockingly he though at times, as God of the Machine. Since his failed attempt to change his name Stone was stuck with a hated title that carried all of his unholy honor.

Stone recalled what his friend Cinder Block had told him about honor while waiting for the ceremony for the circle of equals to begin.

"You think honor is chivalry. Chivalry was nothing but a European excuse made up by the Church to give people an excuse to 'legitimize' the Crusades and murder. A poor hapless European experiment that got worse and worse as time went by, much like courtly love. Now the Niponese, came up with Bushido; the Way of the Warrior, and they knew about honor, as well as how to make arranged marriages work."

Bushido's honor is strict, much like the Hellish sense of it though only the educated elite ranks, namingly the Lords, were expected to follow it.

For him and other middle ranked personnel were expected to only follow the rules when in audience with equals or with those of higher rank. Mostly it applied to manners, a certain order of acknowledging people and how low you bowed and combat rules. No ranged weapons in single combat, only hand-to-hand weapons. The combat rules, though unofficially, had migrated down the ranks so that the vast armies of the Demonic lords mimicked it leaving the armies without ranged elements in them.

After all, just like Tear had told him long ago; "You must be able to look your opponent in the eyes."

Stone had looked into many opponents' eyes. He had killed many with his two Dark Metal or Shadowsteel blades that were built into his arms. After busting out he, Cinder Block, Gizmo, and Jacob had rebuilt him entirely from Shadowsteel, just as Tear had planned. What Tear didn't plan on was Cyborg's eagerness to change into Stone.

In his legs jump jets had been added. This gave Stone the gift of limited flight and quick bursts of speed on the ground. His colorless dark armor covered his entire body, much like is old silvery titanium plating did. His arms had been the most heavily modified. The sonic cannons were removed but on top of the arms hoplon shields (the rounded shields that the Greeks used) crafted of Shadowsteel provided protection. On the underside the two retractable 45cm (18 inches) blades rested in what would be his forearm; ready and waiting to be released at the push of an internal command.

Stone was good at what he did, so was Cinder Block. Their quiet natures and similar jobs, as well as prison time together, made them fast friends. Both were the undisputed champions in their line of work on their planes. Hitmen, generals, muscle; regardless the titles the job was the same; help the boss climb to power by making hits and fighting for him. The reason for it was simple, as the bosses became more powerful so did they.

Personally Stone had other reasons to ally himself with Tear. First off Tear was Tanar'ri and therefore very powerful despite his age and injury. There was the other fact that Tear was the only Demon Stone knew but that was irrelevant. Tear had had a vision of placing the Di'Candra on the Blood Throne. That vision had included him taking over as the Ruler of the Nine Hells and of course having children with the Di'ra or Queen to Tear's Di're or King.

There were several problems with that little plan of Tear's. First off Raven had disappeared after the Teen Titans broke up. Secondly the remainder of Cyborg really didn't like the idea of Tear and Raven together. He disliked the idea of Tear forcing himself on her even more so.

That alone was enough for Stone to plot for Tear's down fall once the Blood Throne was in his control. Maria also had a vested interest in remaining "daddy's little girl" and Jacob wholeheartedly supported Maria in her plans to keep her status as only child. His reason was that he was too old to be taking care of kids again. Whatever the reasons the three were in agreement; should Raven ever be found and placed on the Blood Throne the three would make sure that Tear never got up there himself.

Stone also didn't want Tear to control the forces of the Hells. Stone knew the potential might of an united Demonic front would simply overwhelm any defense the Heavenly hosts could muster. Would it be wise to let Tear be at the head of such power? More importantly would it be wise to invade the Heavens and knock out the "good" from the equation? Time would tell.

But of course that was he was doing right now as he stood on the battle field and watched the elaberate ritual of the circle of equals begin. He was giving Tear more power with each territory that he conquered under his banner, each foe he vanquished. Hells, he was even speeding the process up and vastly reducing the losses that Tear could suffer. Stone was a sound tactician and he received lots of practice as 11 of the 12 months of the year were spent marching. He sound military strategies and unbeaten record had allowed Tear to become one of, if not _the,_ the most powerful houses. Stone had single handedly won all the territories that the crippled Tanar'ri held and he had won many just as he was going to do so now; in single combat against the enemies champion.

The reason for a circle of equals was simple. It saved countless lives of soldiers that could be used elsewhere. It prevented a meaningless campaign that would leave the territory battered, pillaged and raped making it rather worthless unless some serious money and manpower was placed into rebuilding the area. Those were the main reasons. For middle ranked officers, those not of the higher bloods, it was a chance to prove themselves, gain honor and prestige, and rise up in society. While it was simply impossible to become one with the Bloods, the equivalent of the royal lines, it did place them above just about everyone else, if they were successful. Stone was very successful and fought so many battles for things as simple as a mountain pass or hectare of land to entire regions that the ritual prior to the fight was done literally done mechanically.

All fighting stopped, as it was the point of the circle of equals. Then a 10-meter (30 foot) circle was made by both sides giving half the space. The challenger would withdraw from the circle and both of the faction leaders, or the next highest-ranking officials, were expected to meet in the middle of the circle to talk over what exactly was going to be fought over. Once the deal was concluded both leaders were expected to announce, in order of challenger then defender, to their men what the stakes were. Afterwards the leader would withdraw to safe locations to watch the fight. While they were in transit several men on both sides would step into the circle, declare who they were and their rank and promptly march to the other side, weapons still in hand, and turn their back to the enemy. This would be continued until the circle was equally lined with men on both sides, ranks matched, with their backs to their enemies.

The logic for this strange part of the ritual was well thought out. This portion of the ritual was to ensure the safety of the fighters and honor of both factions. Though the sense of honor was heavily battered into the higher Bloods it was less so among the lower bloodlines. Just to prevent cheating, creating interference rather, hostages were more or less exchanged. If on side interfered it would lose face and the lives of its men. The hostages on both sides kept each on their best behavior and as there was risk involved these men there were rewards for those willing to be hostages. It gave these men a chance to show their honor and thus gain a fraction more for their own families, which could lead to promotions, which lead to moving slightly higher up the social ladder.

Once the exchange of hostages had occurred the challenger would repeat his challenge only to include what they were fighting over. The challenged would then enter and accept the challenge by simply repeating who they were and that they would defend the said portion of land.

In this case Stone was once again going to fight for an entire territory, though it wasn't all the big; it rested at the northern most part of the Nine Hells and was smashed between a mountain range, that had a single pass that an army could march through though it was guarded the fearsome Hu Luo Gate, which was under House Tir'eir's control, and the River Styx. Just beyond the river was the Pillars of Hercules, the not so mythical physical gateway to the plane that the Earth was in. Once it was under House Tir'eir's control the faction would be the sole power in the northern reaches of the Nine Hells, controlling an impressive 110 territories of all sizes that made up 15 of the Hells total. And then Stone no longer had to worry about being surrounded completely as he would have only three fronts; the south, east, and west, to worry about.

However given the sheer size of the Hells and eerie bountifulness of resources it would take a long time to finally unite the Hells under one banner. There were several strong factions out there that they had not come into contact with and Stone wondered he would do when the battles and territories could not be one in circles of equals. He would have to dwell on that later, right now he had a poor fool to dismember.

"Andy, no." The voice was monotone as always, completely devoid of emotions. "It's just not going to happen." A pause ensued before the voice continued, "Both of them."

The owner of the monotone voice was one Miss Raven Roth who happened to be the owner of the very popular café, Raven's Wings, which the business man, one Mr. Andy Anderson, wished to purchase. He also wanted to sleep with Raven and he wasn't too subtle about it though determined on both fronts. Raven gave him that but that was is only good trait.

The newest thing in her life was her business, the café, and this annoying Andy character that would not take a hint and leave. It had been two years afterall.

Apart from those things not much had changed. After the appeared deaths of two teammates and marriage of two others to each other Raven had stayed the last place anyone would think to find her; right where she had always been. She still lived in the Teen Tower though that name was forgotten and now it was the Raven's Roust. She only used what sections served her purposes and she was careful not to disturb the other areas. She still actively fought crime, she had the time since running a café wasn't that hard when you had a good manager for it, and had thus earned the tower a new name. She had reverted back to her old habit of speaking in monotone and being generally devoid of emotions.

Ever since Cyborg's "died," whatever force that had prevented her emotions from blowing things up had gone away as well. The only thing that Raven could possibly think of to explain this unpleasant change in her life was that it had been love. Her feelings for Cyborg and the support he had given her, however short lived it was, had been enough, in her mind anyway, to somehow stop her destructive tendencies during spikes in her emotions.

Forced to be without emotions once again Raven had made a vow to herself. She had dared to love once and had been hurt badly. To avoid being in such pain again, to be within sight of true freedom only to have it snatched away so soon, Raven had vowed to never love anyone again.

That vow didn't prevent annoying suitors from pestering her now and again as no one else knew of the existence of the vow. Andy, though he really had wanted to buy her business, now wanted to more or less buy her or more correctly her body. That really pissed Raven off and a lamp exploded in the background. Sensing that he had upset her somehow Andy made a hasty retreat.

Raven made her own retreat to her haven. Of course when she had made that vow she did not expect to find a boy from her past to show up and start a chain of events that she didn't have any control over.

A/N: The LockDown LIVES! When I post this most of you are still in 04, so this is a gift from the future, of sorts. Well 8 pages for you that more or less puts everything up to speed. More or less a decade, 10 years, has passed since the last fic and some things have changed naturally. This prolog more or less should give you enough to think about until the next update. I expect some reviews from this. Of course this is a test to see both sides of the coin. Am I really such a great author to be worthy of the praise some of you give me? Are some of you out there really as loyal to the writing as you claim to be? We shall see, veremos, ¿no? Well don't expect the next update soon. I have to squeeze in scholarship applications and from the 2nd to the 6th I'm taking a trip to Bangkok, Thailand to finally lay to rest the issue of my right knee which already maybe FUBARed as it is. Depending on the news and my mood the update will vary in speed. I've just gotten into sync again but this trip will undoubtedly throw me out of it. But reviews should help, **_the longer the better_**.

Speaking of reviews, these are to answer those who posted a few in BE chapter 26.

**The Raven's Wings:** I must say I don't believe in scout's honor though I do believe in personal as well as family honor. I expect to see your callsign in every chapter as you said. I believe it would be a fair trade off for dedicating an entire fic to you. Before this is over I will make you at least accept that CyRae works. Though I am afraid that chapters that center around Robin and Star will have to go to Terra Basher. Perhaps a part three can happen should I feel like it and you, and others really want to see an afterwards. I start writing it in my head and see.

**Voltor**: Good to hear from you. I do wish that you would review more often, you seem to be of the same political leaning as myself and allies are always good to have. Plus it is always good to hear from a regular.

**angelicdhampir2oo4**: Ah yes, my pathetic last chapter to BE. Feh, I can admit it wasn't up to par though I only rushed the last page. Upon reading it again and again it came out as I meant it to in the end. The time jumps just require some thought, I'm not changing anything. I believe that the only one you can count on is yourself so you can't change yourself to fit other people's wants or even suggestions. I'm sticking by that chapter and the time jumps. I did them the way I wanted to and I'm not going to change them. I will give you the thing about jail, I know jack about the jail system in the US. I do know that it does cost $25,000 a year to keep a prisoner in there and that the US has the highest prisoner per capital in the world. GO USA! Keep arresting them people! It's one thing you're good at; breeding hate and crime Yes Beast Boy was killed off. I saw no use for him though his soul may make a guest appearance in Hell. Don't look at me funny, if you look back BB killed a Demon and killing is killing. He's burning for sure. I think you can see that Kori and Dick are going to be in this one as well. Hells bells, I wouldn't have a plot for this if they weren't in it!

**LNM**: Always a pleasure to see those three capital letters. I'm like you, I write and post ASAP. Then I take the reviews, depending on how they are, possibly tweak a thing or two and write a new chapter. How can your parents ground you from writing? It's an actual right to have privacy and to be able to express yourself. Two human rights you can bust your parents on. If you don't want to do that you can do what I do. Write in your head until you get to a computer. I have all sorts of scenarios being written in my head all the time. I take the best of each and piece together to what you have just read.

**OoshatiElf**: You are new. And you didn't even finish reading the whole thing. I wrote the last fic not to please people but purely because I could. I wasn't trying to capture the Teen Titans as you saw them; I was trying to paint them as I thought they should be. You must not see very well. Life very rarely is very plain, straightforward or simple. It is made up of many events at mesh together in waves, leaps, valleys and all sorts of other shit. So I don't have something that goes 1, 2, 3, fuck you, over and done. And the errors in it make me seem more amateur. I'm no damn professional writer doing this for money. I'm doing it to add to a system I use regularly. The Anti-American stuff isn't Anti-American, it's just Pro-the rest of the WORLD!

**Alisa**: Not everything ever ends happily. Actually most things don't even end, they just stop. But hey, I only killed off Beast Boy, I could have wiped the whole cast and there would be no sequel. Yes the Pro-World as I shall refer to it now as to not so overly offend those who are easily offended when I say **_ANTI-AMERICA!_** things. It's the truth. Wouldn't say stuff that isn't true. If you look you should be able to check all of the things I have said from book in your local libraries. You just don't like the truth. Take this for example; Why won't the US ever sign and join the International Criminal Court? Simple. Do you know how many politicians, Bushs, Cheneys, among others, would then be carted off for WAR CRIMES and CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY! Dear God, save us from the day that a white rich American is actually sees the inside of a dank cell. How about the shit in that prison in Iraq or in Guantanamo Bay? Direct violation of the Geneva Accord right there. And who's head rolled? Some scapegoat, a Sergeant and a Corporal I think. That is fucking weak. Something to think about for now. Well you don't have to match me a line for each page I write but longer is generally better. Rant, yell, talk, whisper, whatever longer is better.

**Terra Basher**: Ever faithful. I have great plans for your favorite couple. When I write the Robin/Star things I always have you in the back of my head, just thinking of how you would react to what I wrote. I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

**JF-1986**: Another new face. A short review but you will get off easy since you are new and said nice things about me. Thanks for adding to the total.

**j**: Such a simple letter. I like that letter. The semi-porn scenes as you put it were in there mainly because how often do you see it written just _how_ Star and Robin are getting along physically? I feel I build up to them fine enough. And the Pro-World statements are entirely in context. If I bash anywhere it would be in context to what is going on. If the president was on the TV I would bash about the president and point out all the stupid things that SOB has ever said. This is one of my favorite quotes; "I believe that we should help the _country_ of _Africa_ by…" In front of the entire UN too. I must say I am glad to see that you are not jumping up and down trying to rip my head off. Acceptance and mistakes rarely go together and even less so when an entire country is at stake. Stiff characters eh? Most likely they are an offshoot of myself, stiff and cold. It can't be helped. They say that when you make something, anything, that you place a part of yourself into it. Hell I guess they will be stiff then. Heaven and Hell has always made me think. Good can not exist without evil and evil can not exist without good. Therefore how could there be a Heaven to start with? Don't answer that it will lead down another road that would lead to more enemies. Mostly I'm fascinated in how people don't see that there can be no such thing as "good" without there being "evil" in equal measures in the world. Heaven/Hell bit will more or less be used as my own thinking on the subject. Without evil there can be no good so it must be good to be evil sometimes. Yes Maria is an angel from the Celestial Plane. She was adopted and raised by Tear and knowing nothing else she is whole devoted to him. He is in effect her "father" after all. If that doesn't make sense this may; someone raised you from childhood on up without really having to. Wouldn't you be grateful and do anything to somehow repay them? Thanks for the information on Slade. You made me rethink and rework Slade's part in this. I like him even more now. "One more request: Ash. Deadites. Gotta have 'em." That I don't get. By all means ramble. I got to ramble back and that is just as fun as writing the chapters.

**meditaion6**: Nearly the 2nd here. I'm still waiting though no pressure. I'm not sure when I could possibly get to the fic and work on my own. Use writing to relieve stress, it is great for that. It calms the mind just as well as music revs it up.

**deathknight sora**: Please, complete sentences and no net speak. I know it but it drives me half crazy decoding it all.

**N3ko**: It's just plain crazy to me. Really, I turn 18 and can enlist and get shipped off to Iraq and get killed, more or less willingly. But I can have Mr. Bottle, a soldier's best friend, apart from hors, with me? Who thought that up? A bunch of politicians who wanted sober people that were young and gullible enough to be swayed to vote for them. Did I mention they drank at this meeting and sealed it with a toast? Plus this is my fic. My fic means my world. I say if you can drive a lethal weapon then why can't you at least drink too?

**Dragonlass18**: That was so out there and amazingly cute that I'm letting it slide. The review did nothing more then add to the numbers but it was amusing nonetheless. More will come in due time and hopefully more reviews from you. I could use the laughs.

**Athena884**: The lovely armor clad Goddess has decided to grace us. Tell me, is Nike really that small or are you really that big? Once again I will admit the wedding was not done as well as I wanted though I will not change it. I'm fixing it in this one. And jail is jail. America is America and I am what I am. I don't know jack about jail since I've never been in any jail except the jail of my own mind. Tear left because Cyborg was taking over temporarily. That temporarily just kind of stopped and Raven managed to fall off the radar. Hiding in plain sight is very smart really. Yes BB is dead. I found no use for him and found myself struggling to make him appear. I recap Tear's original plan for Raven in Stone's prolog section. The three men talking in the end of BE were Jacob, Tear and Cyborg. I am an American without a state. You can trace back 3 generations and I'm still without a state. I plan for my children to be the fourth generations without a state. It allows me to be American and bash my own country and people without being as attached as some other people. My home is the world. I look out for my home.

**Fuzzy**: So good to see you. I know CyRae isn't your fav but I hope you will keep reading. Perhaps RobinStar is more your way. If it's neither then I'm afraid I can't do much for you. I stick by those pairings and I'm not moving until I see evidence that says I should move and even then I may not move. I do hope that you keep reading. It may not be a fav pairing but it could be a fav fic, right?

**BlackShield**: You know your initials remind me of something. BS Fashion, Bull Shit Fashion, an actual story that sit proudly on the second floor of our one and only mall. Enough smiling and laughing though. I will say right now that when I first read your review you pissed me off so badly I nearly, so very nearly rewrote the whole damn chapter. But I stand by what I do; even if it is shit it is my shit that I spent time writing. I could have done a better job on some parts yes but I did what I did with some reasoning behind it. I was planning part II and I dropped some hints as to what happened to these guys. Like I said I stand by what I write. If it is bashing America then so be it. I won't change for just one person unless that person has managed to work up the ladder of my mind. Your standing in the entire Teen Titan/CyRae universe that I am trying to insert myself into is nearly enough. I shall consider it but given the way my plot is going you shouldn't have to worry overly much. From what I have planned I would be entirely out of context to bash the US. BlackShield I see your reasoning in how can I hate the US and not hate you. I counter with how can someone love a country and hate a person that is part of that country, ie me? Other side of the coin. That is me. I am aware the inserting politics may turn away an audience but it is such a small audience compared to those that agree with me. Half of America and the rest of the world all at the sacrifice of just the other pitiful half of America? I'm afraid you are thinking like an American, that only Americans would read this. America isn't the only place in the world with internet, BlackShield. In fact, some parts of the US are even less developed in some ways then the places I've lived and I have lived in backwater backwater places with nothing, literally. I'll forgive the negative review if you forgive the remark though I believe to be true. Yes my marriage scene was off. I'm sorry if I've never been to a western wedding and a clueless. I doubted that people knew about Khmer weddings so I took a shot with a western one.

**Talon**: I applaud you at your anger and outrage at me. I am rather happy to see quite frankly. Shows that there are people still willing to defend their country out there. However not having lived in the US is not really the issue here. I, having sources not controlled by the US, can shift through the world's most controlled media. I am not attacking you or BlackShield or either of your mothers. I'm attacking the state. The state is controlled by few. The few are elected by the many. Through that route the entire people are guilty. Democracy is flawed. Unfortunately, though you try and hide it, and I may be doing what some do by judging by the actions of a few, I am not being racist as you suggest. I've been careful about that point being of mixed blood myself. As I said the many elect the few and the few control the state. Those few represent, according to the democracy they were elected by, to represent the state. What they do should be the actions of the state, not of themselves. Therefore the state is at fault just as much as the people who elected them. Of course the people are very in direct in all of this and can be written off. I was bashing a few and a broad whole. You could have ducked but you decided to take the hit. If you really were concerned and cared for your country you would write too. But it's not worth your time is it? Not worth seeing the other side of the coin as I do, not worth doing against the grain as I do? It's funny you talk of being a patriot yourself and perhaps you are a patriot in your own eyes and the eyes of the American idea of it. Do you know what the British called the Patriots? Rebels, traitors. Hell, had the Patriots not won and written the history books they would be called the rebels that they were. In that sense we are both Patriots. It may ruin my soul but let me tell something about me. I believe that there is an equal balance of good and evil in this world. I believe that good can't exist without evil and vise versa. I chose to be evil, perhaps even wrong at times, but if I wasn't the how could you be the one that is good and dare I say it, right about a few things. I have chosen my path because I believe there must be bad and terrible people in the world. I am that evil bastard you can pour your spite and hate into just so that you or someone else can be that good person. To my story, as with BS, the plot doesn't have anything that can be seen as Pro-World in it as of yet. Maybe it will be clean, maybe I'll put things in just to spite you, I don't know. My dear Talon I did not suggest that EVERY marriage it the US ends in divorce. I said very specifically that every OTHER marriage in the US ends in divorce. Statistically correct you will find. In Asia the highest divorce rate is in China with 25. Well I've discussed the jail and wedding things already. I really don't care. It's my fic damn it, I'm Satan here. Yes I was thinking about lightening Cyborg for the second part. I was thinking down the road and was talking with my sister about it. Her comment "Poor Raven." All in all I rather enjoyed your lengthy review though I make no promises. I'm afraid for you though, I advise against ever going to Europe and trying to stick up for the US. They would be worse then me.

A/N: 2 Bloody hours to answer all of that. Good night!


	2. Calma

Calma

Calm

Raven Roth instantly knew that someone, or something, was in her home. Haivng lived in the Tower alone for so long had given the place a certain feel to it. That feeling had been disturbed. Of course the ajar front door and wet footprints just confirmed that someone was inside.

Cautiously Raven slid her purse down her shoulder and gripped the straps. Lacking any other weapon at this point it would have to suffice for now. To avoid making noise Raven flew just a few centimeters (one or two inches) off the ground and slowly made her way around her own home.

The search started and ended in the living room. There on the couch sat a man, hunched over and muttering fierce words to himself. He wore a black outfit that only a superhero would ever think about wearing. A blue falcon on his chest was the only thing that wasn't black on his outfit. The man had shoulder length jet-black hair, very much unruly, and as Raven slowly angled herself to get a better look she could make out that he was in need of a shave. His eyes were covered with a simple mask much like her friend from so long ago.

"Robin?" Raven tentatively called.

The man's head snapped up instantly and he jumped into a defensive position before he let himself see the woman in front of him.

She was dressed in blue jeans, rattle skin boots, a red blouse and white kerchief was tied around her neck. Though she was hovering above the ground and had more pronounced female curves the purple hair and lavender eyes made the man sure of who was standing, floating, in front of him.

"Raven?" The man answered back.

He loosened his stance and Raven could see he had grown up as shoe size had predicted. He had to be near the 175cm mark (5'10") and given the tightness of this outfit it was easy to see that he was still very fit. Of course the eye mask was a clear give away as it had been his trademark those long years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"I live here." Raven explained flatly. Robin suddenly became aware that she held her handbag like she meant to use it.

"You live here?" He repeated.

"Why not? None of the other boys were here to lay a claim and I know you and Star wanted to have your own place. So you moved and I stayed put." Raven answered.

Upon hearing Starfire's name Robin flinched and Raven instantly knew something was up. Why else would Robin retreat so far into the past?

"What did you two fight over this time, Robin?" Raven asked placing her hands on her hips.

Robin sat back down and placed his face in his hands. "It's Nightwing now but that isn't going to last for much longer. Just call me Richard or Dick, cause that's what I am." Dick said bitterly.

"Nightwing?" Raven repeated. Where had she heard that before? Wasn't he that part time superhero over in Gotham? But if Robin was Nightwing and Nightwing was a superhero, did that mean…

"You didn't." Raven asked accusingly. She had lowered herself to the ground and now stood in front of Dick, towering over him. He groaned into his hands. "After all that talk _you_ gave Star about not fighting crime. Damn it Dick, you made it one of your _wedding vows_. I was there, I remember. Damn it I was one of the two witnesses at your real wedding."

The other witness had been Beast Boy; Bruce Wayne had preformed the ceremony after getting adorned via the internet.

"What is your phone number? Sure it's been a while but maybe I can talk her into letting you back into the house," Raven paused on her way to the phone and gave him another glance. "Maybe just the city for you."

"Raven."

"What?" Raven turned to face Dick who had his face buried in one hand while he held up a golden ring with the other. Upon closer inspection Raven could make out the three rubies that adorned it and she recognized it as Star's wedding ring.

"She…" Raven couldn't finish the sentence as she watched Dick's shoulders heave. He was trying to stiffen the sounds of his sobbing but when Raven placed an arm around him to comfort him, he cried all the tears he had kept hidden for the past three days of his trek here.

"We'll fix this, Dick, we'll fix this." Raven reassured him as the grown man proceeded to soak her shoulder. Some time later the weeping had stopped and Dick had fallen asleep. Raven gently lay him down on the couch and went to fetch a blanket for him. She had fixed a few problems for the Graysons in the past but it had always been via phone and from Star's point of view. In order to begin helping them out once again she was going to have to find Starfire. Making her way to her room Raven never expected to see anyone coming out of Cyborg's old room.

Koriand'r leaned against an old cherry tree as she watched the first of the invasion fleet landing. The Earthlings in high government positions were still arguing about what the hell the chrome colored crafts were and therefore too busy to even think about deploying the pitiful space defence forces that had. By the time any action was taken against Tamaranian scout forces the full invasion would have occurred and most, Kori prayed a few would get away, of earth's superheroes would be captured and reeducated. After it should be easy since Kori had done her assignment.

At her young age and given her family's situation enlistment was the only real option. As the eldest the duty of helping support the family fell to her since her brother was a full five years younger. So she had enlisted with the Special Services, did everything she could to excel in it and volunteered for the Earth Mission. It was highly dangerous and thus the pay, promotions, and benefits were all high.

The mission was straight forward enough; infiltrate Earth, learn of its defenses and provide recon data for the invasion. After a year of searching and finding no real defence systems, global defences anyway, Kori's mission was changed. She was to gather information about the superpowered being on the planet since they would prove to be the biggest pain to the invasion. In order to do so Kori had had to immerse herself into the world of superheroes and learn how to fit in. That is how she had come to join the Titans when she was 15 and the rest was history from there.

After landing several members of the craft's crew disembarked to secure the area. Upon noticing Kori they all stopped to salute. Kori was dressed in her full uniform, naturally not the one she had first come to Earth in as she had grown out of it in many ways, which was her outfit from her crime fighting days. Lacking clothes at the time she had taken off the corporal insignias only to replace them with the insignia of a major. A dozen years on a foreign planet was one sure fire way to get promoted on a semi-regular basis.

Seeing that they were all far below her own rank Kori didn't bother to salute back and just entered the spaceship to talk to its captain.

"I don't like it and I'm going to check it out with or without your consent." Stone snapped at Tear.

His lord sighed, Tear now that there was nothing he could really do against Stone given his own reliance on him. "I'll consider it as part of your backed up leave." That was all Tear said and Stone had smirked a sly knowing smirk that had once belonged to Tear. It seemed that smirk and its arrogance traveled to whoever held the position of the lone warrior.

And Stone hadn't liked it. The stars had been moving in ways that he knew stars couldn't move. The skies were going crazy and if nothing else Stone was going to find out for himself what in the Heavens was going on and save the equipment he had stored on the surface.

Because of the difficulty of making Shadowsteel Stone only had one suit of it that he wore for combat. The other times he wore a suit of titanium, much like his old Cyborg days except with all the new updates. This greatly reduced his weight as the tech had advanced to where he was just 175 kilos (385lbs), a far cry from his days as a metric ton combatant. Still technology had still not advanced far enough to produce lighter weight power cells and given his general isolation and his body's need to energy he had remodeled himself so that he carried three power cells, each weighing 8 kilos (17.6 lbs).

Seeing as it was cheaper and far easier to obtain parts on the surface Stone kept several spare parts in his old room in the old Teen Titan Tower. His trips there were always at night, around midnight, so that whoever was still living there was not disturbed. Years ago Stone had thought about killing the person that lived in the Tower just to make things easier but he found that the person kept the place up and didn't disturb his old room. Seeing as the person kept the place and didn't disturb his things Stone felt it was only fair to not disturb them and thus his visits were always late at night.

Tonight he was several hours early. The motion of the skies and the sense of an impending doom drove Stone to try and sneak in to change his armor. He succeeded in getting in, the current residents seemed to be fighting and the male had broken down. By the time Stone managed to change his armor, arms, and legs the crying had stopped. Even so Stone stepped out of his room, what were the odds of someone seeing him? After all his room was the furthest from the living room, the closest one belonging to Raven.

However as he stepped out Stone heard a gasp of surprise. Quickly he turned to face the sound and found himself looking into two large lavender eyes. They wavered for a moment then closed, and the girl's body collapsed onto the floor. She had fainted.

For a moment Stone was going to leave her as she was, a heap on the floor, but she looked like she was in a rather uncomfortable position. Picking her up Stone proceeded to the living room. He figured that the male he had heard would be there and Stone could pump him for information about the skies, surely these surfacers had noticed the shifting stars as well.

Given that it had been a three-day trek just to get here and he had not had any news in that period it would be wise to stay for a little while. He could use a few hours rest.

Stone carried the woman into the living room and found her husband asleep on the couch. He looked rather out of it and wasn't too well kept. Stone lay the woman down on the other side of the couch and seated himself in a chair. He would have to watch them so nothing overly dramatic happened. He had no qualms about killing cops; he wasn't going to go back there.

Stone took the time to look at his sleeping hosts. The man was well-built, long black hair and wore a ridiculous black costume and eye mask. The woman seemed more normal. A cowgirl look is what her clothes gave her though her long purple hair and the gem that odd stuck to her forehead were unusual features. Stone just supposed they were both artificial, just the woman's attempt to blend in with whatever fad had struck the world lately.

Raven cautiously opened an eye. She found that she was laying on her couch, Dick at her feet and that the person she had seen as sitting in a chair watching the news. This time Raven controlled her shock. The person looked like Cyborg from his shiny baldhead down to his metal shoes but Cyborg was dead. She had his acid damaged parts in a box in her room. Yet the grays and blues of the mechanical outfit was matched perfectly and the man's torso was only slightly more defined then she remembered it. Despite all of these, Raven wasn't going to get her hopes up. It could just be some chameleon villain, though why they would leave Dick and herself unbound was beyond her.

Quietly Raven muttered those three words; " Azarath Metreon Zinthos." Her eyes turned white and hands were enveloped in a colorless black just as several bands of darkness formed braces and chained the mechanical looking man to his chair.

Raven got up and shook Dick, her eyes never leaving those of the man.

"Five more minutes, Koriand'r." Dick mumbled. A slap swiftly woke him up.

"Koriand'r, a most uncommon name to match your uncommon features." The man spoke fluidly, his words flowing together in a smooth stream, but this did not hide the slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Let's get a few things straight. First my name is not Koriand'r." Raven snapped at the big armored man.

"Then why would he call by that name?" Stone asked.

"I called you Kori?" Dick questioned Raven as he rubbed his cheek. She was small comparatively but she had a strong arm.

"Second don't interrupt me." Raven bristled. Both men ignored her.

"Short fuse; very unladylike to slap and snap." Stone commented.

"And that wasn't a light slap either." Dick added while still making a point about nursing his cheek.

"SILENCE!" Raven yelled as a gust of air rose up around Raven and ruffled her cloths and hair. Dick cringed and ducked down expecting the air to be filled with flying bits of glass and shrapnel from various unfortunate objects. Instead only the silence filled the air and Raven, despite her fuming state, was somewhat surprised herself. What both of them failed to notice was the fact that Raven's eyes had split temporarily into four red glowing slits. Stone, having a perfect view of her otherwise pale gray face, took note of this most interesting change.

The shock of nothing happening made Raven's features return to normal. The odd threesome remained in silence until Raven broke the silence, fully composed and serious.

"Just how did you get in here?" She asked.

Not knowing to who the question was being directed to both men answered.

"Picked the security system apart." Stone smugly replied.

"Used the old password. You haven't changed them in over a decade Raven." Dick told Raven.

Raven just glared at Dick and Stone in turn. She had never changed the password to the Tower because two members of the old team were dead and she had never expected a distraught Richard Grayson to turn up after Star had walked out on him. That scenario hadn't even entered Raven's mind until it was already a reality. As for her captive picking the locks and bypassing the security system, Raven knew it was only a matter of time. When he was still among the living Cyborg maintained and upgraded the Teen Tower's security systems. After his death it had not been upgraded since, due to Raven's own lack of technological know how and immense cost of hiring someone to do it, Raven knew it was only a matter of time before someone cracked the system. After all, a bunch of ones and zeros can't really protect that reliably.

An alarm sounded and a red light flashed flooding the room with noise. Somewhere in town some crime was being committed and the White Bird of the city, Raven was needed. Ever since the Titans dissolved Raven had donned a new costume, a white copy of her old purple one. A new system was worked out with the city in which they would only call her when it was something that the police couldn't handle. This mostly involved Slade and his superpowered crew as the police force was now to the point where it could handle almost anything.

It needed to be; Raven had made it perfectly clear she wasn't babysitting the city and had let several criminals get away and cause several million dollars of damage. When the mayor and the angry city folk called Raven out she just told them to stop being a bunch of pathetic cowards. After much taunting Raven proved her point by robbing a bank and beat the crap out of the responding police. She had kept the money as well since money was the only thing most people listened too. It not being in that bank made them listen even more. Raven didn't feel bad about keeping the money. She considered it back pay for all the pain and suffering the Titans had endured while protecting the city.

The money had gone to good use. She had bought her café with the money with no problems. After all, during all of her mean streak she had kept her old costume and how many people were actually smart enough to figure out that one Miss Raven Roth was the Raven that the city didn't like? Nearly all of her battles with the Titans had been just them and the villain so there was no hassle whatsoever. After that Raven became known as the "White Bird, Raven" since she changed her costume to white. The city amazingly welcomed her as no one had figured out she was the same Raven that had robbed the city.

"Shit. Dick go get some rope, tie him up, and watch him. I've got to attend to something." Raven dictated. After black binds pinning the man to the chair had been replaced Raven dashed off to her room shedding clothes as she went. Responding to such emergencies like now took longer as Raven no longer walked around in costume. She had to strip out of everything she was wearing and put on the leotard, her shoes, and hood while looking up where she was needed. All in all it took her a good 20 minutes to be flying out of the Tower towards the docks.

Both guys were leaning over looking down the corridor staring at the retreating bare back of Raven as she ran down the corridor. She had gotten out of her shirt awfully quickly and it was evident she was unbuttoning and unzipping her pants as she left their field of vision.

Stone was the first to snap out of it. He calmly drew his attention to Dick who was wondering what could make Raven run off so quickly and why she was stripping in the process.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Grayson. For a married man you look as fill you've never seen a woman's naked back before." Stone said with a sly, knowing smile. "Or did you never try taking your wife from behind?" Stone asked.

"Shut up you bastard!" Dick got up and moved to punch the man hard on the jaw. His fist was enveloped in the man's own metallic fist blocking his punch.

Stunned all Dick could do was wonder how the man had managed to free himself so quickly.

"You tie lousy knots my friend. Now sit down and let's talk like civilized men. The is no need for violence." Stone told Dick. Dick didn't sit down choosing instead to stand in a defencive position.

"How do you know I'm married?" Dick asked in a heated voice. His marriage being as it was and his fatigue made Dick miss a few things. How the man knew his man was disturbing but how he knew that he was married was even more so.

"Not too smart are you? You may be wearing a glove over it but the ring on your left ring finger gives you away." Stone replied sinking back into the chair and giving Dick that knowing smile once more.

Dick looked at his left hand and sure enough the slight bulge from his wedding ring was visible. While examining his hand Dick's mind raced. He had seem that smile before someplace and he was trying to placed where. Then it hit him. Who else would seem to be all knowing, have an easy time getting in, and have a stupid smile to boot?

"Tear, you asshole, take off that costume right now before I kick you out of it." Dick growled at the man.

"Close, you may call me Stone. I am Lord Tir'eir's right hand and Lord General of his army." Stone replied.

"Lord Tir'eir? How in the holy hell did he ever become a lord?"

"Well when you own some 15 provinces in the Nine Hells I would think that he would be called lord by many." Stone answered.

"And being 'Lord General' would make you a lord as well?" Dick asked rhetorically.

"The title of Lord General is to distinguish me from all the lesser generals in Lord Tir'eir's service. I rose to lordship a long time ago but being as you are a surfacer I doubted you would bother to pay the proper respect. You surfacers seem to have given up that practice during what you call your Middle Ages."

"Good call, I see no reason to call you such a title anyway. Sure you can get out of ropes but anyone can do that." Dick taunted.

"Perhaps I can give you a reason to respect me. You seem to be a sporting man so I shall make you a wager. If I win in a sparring match you will call me by my title." Stone challenged Dick.

"And if I win?" Dick asked.

"That's up to you to decide." Stone said getting to his feet.

"Deal." Dick was going to make this guy pay for being so arrogant.

'Holy shit' was what Dick was thinking as he watch Stone get to his vertical base.

Dick blinked to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. The man in front of him was towering over him. Dick knew he was tall, 175 cm (5' 10"), but Stone looked to be about 195 cm (6' 6") and he had a massive chest some one and half times of his own. And Stone was thick; there was no getting around that. Stone looked to easily have a size advantage over Dick but Dick had battle a few supervillains who were bigger than him so he knew a few tricks. One of those tricks was that big guys are slow and being smaller Dick would have the speed advantage. Or so he thought.

The fight was over before Dick knew it. In two steps Stone had closed the distance between them. Stone's quick movement had caught Dick off guard and he could only watch Stone as he drove his large titanium gauntlet into his ribs. Dick double over and Stone grabbing his right arm at the wrist. In a swift move Stone brought his right arm beneath Dick's forearm and gave Dick a second elbow between his existing one and his wrist by driving Dick's forearm down on his own. A quick back elbow to the head knocked Dick out.

Stone caught Dick's body as it went limp. He laid it down on the couch, hooked himself into the Tower's mainframe and began to download whatever information the world had on those moving stars.

While that was happening Stone found a first aid kit and patched Dick up. Stone had forgotten how weak humans were, his usual opponents were the champions of the region and therefore powerful Demons. Dick hadn't enough put up a fight and had been knocked out so easily. Perhaps in six months or so Stone could turn up again and they could spar again on level terms. However the odds would never be truly fair. After all this man was just a surfacer and he was the holy half dead.

But Stone had no time to stay and ponder things idly. He had to get down to the docks. Making sure the Dick was still breathing and wouldn't move too much Stone left a note in Dick's chest that read; "Broken ribs and right forearm." With that Stone disappeared into the night.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Raven yelled as she hurled a steel beam at Cinder Block. She hadn't seen him in ages but she did know that he was tough, slow and very strong. Cyborg had been the only member of the old team capable of physically matching Cinder Block's strength. To counter his advantages Raven stayed in the air and hurled large objects at him. For some odd reason Cinder Block was trying to avoid her and was only putting up a half hearted defence of himself. Even so Raven's attacks weren't having too great an effect on him.

With her attention on chucking heavy things at Cinder Block Raven didn't notice there was another person in the warehouse with them until it was too late.

Stone flew down the side streets and alleys making good time for the docks. Cinder Block would be there with the information he had gathered waiting for Stone so that they could return to the Hells and safely talk.

What Stone didn't expect to see when he got to the warehouse situated at the docks was Cinder Block engaged in a fight with a much smaller white-cloaked flying person who was using Dark Energy, the black magic of the Hells, to throw things at Cinder Block.

A quick glance at the situation told Stone that both were too engrossed in their fight to notice his arrival. Stone hugged the wall and worked his way around the warehouse until he was behind the assailant and, using his jump jets, leapt up into the air smashing the person to his chest in a vice grip.

The person struggled greatly but Stone wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"Don't tell me you some one this small had you reeling." Stone said is a soft chuckle.

Cinder Block glared at Stone. "You're late."

"Ran into some trouble at my stashing place." Stone replied off handedly.

Raven whipped her head around and saw that she had been caught by the man she had tied up earlier.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Raven yelled as she renewed her struggle to wriggle free.

The man looked at her with his single eyebrow razed. Shifting her in his arms so that his left arm was pressing against the underside her chest the man used his free right hand to take the hood off of her head.

"I thought so. Your rather rough mannerisms gave you away my dear." The man said to himself more then to anyone else.

"I AM NOT YOUR DEAR!" Raven shrieked.

"I wouldn't even think of that being true. You are, my dear, far too wild for a proper male to take you. Wouldn't you agree?" The man asked his stony partner.

"Stop wasting time Stone. Either take her here or kill her. We've no time." Cinder Block replied curtly.

"Are you suggesting that I take such a rough surfacer?" Stone asked in a faked shock.

"Rumor has it you like it rough."

"Since when did you ever have time to listen to the gossip?"

"Oh, some things travel. They say that on several occasion you've had your…companions screaming and moaning so loudly you woke the whole damned camp."

Raven had had enough. They were both ignoring her and taking about whether or not the one holding her would rape her. Well Raven wasn't going to stay and find out. During the whole conversation Raven had been using her powers to undo the bolts in a nearby steel beam. With an almighty swing Raven struck the back and side of the man's armored ribs.

The resulting collision forced Stone to let go of Raven and within seconds she was high above them, Stone holding his side and Cinder Block looking somewhat amused up at her.

"You're right. She is rather rough for a surfacer. Tell you what, if you ever manage to take her and come out of your tent alive I'll give you that book you wanted."

"Easy enough but we have things to do. Come on."

Stone and Cinder block both disappeared in a flash, Stone having teleported them both to his quarters in Tear's fortress. Once they're Cinder Block helped him take off his breastplate.

"By the gods she struck you hard. She's dented you armor. I'll fix it after we bandage your ribs. How are they?" Cinder Block said.

"Broken or badly bruised." Stone replied in a short breath. This wasn't the first time he had broken his ribs. Given the strength of his average opponents Stone had broken several bones several times. Cinder Block kept track on a chalkboard he kept by Stone's bedside.

"What did you find out?" Stone hissed at his stony friend.

"Not much on the conventional waves. After some hacking into the deeper files it seems that some government installation has spot spacecraft headed towards the surface. One has reportedly landed in Gotham for a short while a few days ago." Cinder Block told him. "I'll get to repairing this." Cinder Block left Stone to think over what he had found out.

Stone hadn't found much else. There was an incident about a craft landing in Gotham but that was all he had found out. Soon his thoughts wondered in two directions. He wondered where Maria was, her healing powers were greatly wanted right now, and why Robin, or Dick now, was at Raven's Tower.

Over the years he had been keeping tabs on all of his old teammates. Beast Boy was married to Terra, both of them finding each other in a small village on the eastern fringes of Tear's territory. He was trying to set the plane's record for the most times hitting a paddleball continuously. Last known he was somewhere in the 1.65 billion.

Robin, Richard Grayson according to his old bio, had become Nightwing and became wealthy. His marriage with Starfire, who's real name was not listed in Stone's data base, seemed to be rather fine. Whatever drove Dick to go to Raven did bother Stone some.

What bothered him more was Raven. She seemed to be doing fine in her social life. She had an established business and a train of would be suitors. This did annoy him a great deal. The relationship they had had, though short lived, never got anywhere nor did it properly end. That lack of closure disturbed the part of him that was still Cyborg. Cyborg wondered if they really had a chance at all of having a life together and to some extent he still had feelings for her. However the side of him that was Stone knew that Cyborg's chances had been slim and that it was an even longer shot with him now as Stone. Besides Stone had an agenda; conquering of the Nine Hells.

Raven's costumed crime fighting life was rather interesting to say the least. She only worked part time it seemed and that made it rather easy for Cinder Block to do his job of cementing Slade's position in the city. Raven did well protecting the city from normal crime but taking on Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and Cinder Block was far too much for just one superhero.

Raven blinked a few times. Cinder Block and the man called Stone had vanished into thin air. Not dwelling on their sudden disappearing act Raven made haste to get back to her home. She knew that Dick wouldn't have let Stone go so easily so that meant that a fight would have broken out. If Stone was there to grab her it meant that Dick had been beaten, not too surprising given his exhausted mental and physical condition, and would probably be in need of her healing powers.

"Fuck." That was all Raven said when she made it back to her place. The main computer was on meaning the bastard Stone had hacked into the system. What he wanted could be figured out later, Raven had to find Dick.

She found him just as Stone had left him, note on his chest as Dick lay on the couch. He was awake and breathing and only after Raven healed Dick's arm and ribs did she slap him.

"What was that for?" Dick asked as he took off all the bandages he had awaken in.

"For letting that bastard beat you and hack into my computer." Raven snapped at him. A light bulb exploded. "Fucking great." Raven muttered to herself deadpan. She was pissed but she had to get her emotions under control. Given her maturity and years of constant practice it was rather easy for her.

"He's a lot faster then he looks." Dick muttered.

"Whatever." Raven replied as she took a look at her computer. It was on news web pages about stars. 'Why would anyone look up stars?' Raven wondered. She decided not to dwell on it for now. It had been a long day and now it was well passed midnight and into the early morning.

"Ok, you can have your old room for tonight. Or if that bothers you then you can take Beast Boy's or any other room. We'll talk more in the morning." Raven told Dick as she made her way to her room.

A/N: Hey, I am alive after all. Turns out the top of my tibia is softer than the normal due to an impact injury and though sports does present a possibility of further damage I should be fine if I'm careful (for those of you who don't know me, safe and sports do not go together. There is a reason my field name is Crazy White).

Well good news to all the people who complain about my grammar and spelling. The Raven's Wings has graciously offered to be my Beta and so she is. So no more bitching about grammar and spelling, ¿comprendes?

I would like to point out that no one bashed me for attacking the European version of honor nor for the reference to the Carnage at Hu Luo Gate in 218 AD, I believe it was. I guess no one is too sharp on Chinese history though I did make some Roman and Greek references that were sort of picked up on. I just rambled off all the names for the Gods of War and the Underworld/Death that I knew. Mars/Ares and Pluto/Hades respectively.

I'm pretty surprised no one said more about Star and what her secret may be. I'm also surprised no one said anything about her miscarriages either.

**Terra Basher: **There will be summaries for you and everyone else that needs them, myself included. Star knew something and so she left. I live in the time zone GMT 7.

**meditaion6:** If I didn't make you think different things then the fic would be predictable and you would get bored. Twists add to the fun, change the storyline and allow me to write more.

**deathknight sora: **What does L33T stand for? This is why you write in English, it's the language we all understand. Besides net speak is just lazy and if you're not careful you'll start talking in slang and sound like an idiot. I've seen it happen before. Within a year this guy I knew couldn't, even when talking to adults, speak proper English without any slang.

**Athen884:** Well Cyborg is half machine. He is still half human and will grow. He'll reach a height of 6' 6" and weight of 385 lbs, according to his official bio from DC comics. All he has to do is change his parts from time to time. As for Raven, the best place to hide is right in plain site. Plus in the comic world everyone is too stupid to figure out that the Raven living in the Tower and Raven Roth are the same person. Well everyone has their couples. In the old comics Star and Robin did have a relationship. Yeah no one notices BB cause I never wrote about him much. The same often happens to Cyborg unfortunately. That is the problem with odd numbered groups.

**j:** It is safe, very safe, to say no one has ever written me a longer review before. There was a reason for moving time forwards. I needed the team dead and several things to change and to do that time had to roll along. That skit with Star and Robin was amusing but their reunion will not be quite that simple or happy. Yes Stone/Cyborg is hard to see where the line is drawn. After all they are the same person, just different sides of the same coin. Raven is Raven, I can't explain her in any other way. But I feel that given her position it is understand able. Cyborg came around and changed things for her, and then he just disappeared and left her without closure. I used the reference to the Bloods to set up a sort of social structure. Brother Blood will not make an appearance because Telir can't be resurrected. That will be explained later in the fic as to why.

**Fugitive:** It is the few that dare to be different and go against society that change history.

**Jayman:** I am actually glad to see someone that understands my views. The problem is that the half of the country that is tired of the bullshit is mostly Democratic and they have a long history of being the wimps. Republicans have long had the muscle to do the behind the scenes things. There's no arguing about that. So until the Donkeys start acting more like onagers the Elephants will still run the country into the ground. Well they can't do that any more really. We're already hit rock bottom by electing Bush again.

**JF-1986: **Thanks for the review.

**Talon:** You are telling me that in the 10 days between your last review and your latest you've become a whole new person? Such a shame I must say. I'll have to consider this a withdrawal on your part I'm afraid. All I have to say is that you are too "americanilized" and that it if you only knew about your country you would see that you are the ignorant one. You after all live in a country that is racist, a recent poll says that all those Americans want to limit the rights of Arab-Americans just because they are of Arab decent. Also a poll taken states that half of Americans believe that Canada and Mexico are in fact states. That is, without a doubt, a very ignorant bunch of people. So my opening chapter is as dull as my last one. You obviously did not pick up on the set ups for all the subplots. Shame.

**LNM: **Well it all takes time and that is something I have. Your parents are overly paranoid. The Trojans can't be helped, and unless you give someone your exact address and provide a rather suggestive photo of yourself I think you're rather safe.

**Dark-Depth:** Glad to see more anti Bush support out there. Thanks for the review and suggestion about Raven and Stone.


	3. Sum1

Name

Aliases

Age

Height

Weight

Victor Stone

Stone, Cyborg, Lord General, Lord Stone

30

195cm (6' 6")

175kgs (385 lbs)

Richard Grayson

Robin, Nightwing, Dick

27

175cm (5' 10")

80kgs (175 lbs)

Koriand'r

Starfire

27

172cm (5' 9")

55kgs (120 lbs)

Raven Roth

Raven, The White Bird

26

165cm (5' 6")

46kgs (102 lbs)

Tir'eir

Tear, Lord Tir'eir

5027

165 (5' 6")

55kgs (121 lbs)

Jacob

3045

180cm (6' 0")

60kgs (132 lbs)

Maria

Lady Maria

510

160cm (5' 4")

48kgs (107 lbs)

Here is a table of the major characters in BETCOS.

Basically I feel that the complexity of the storyline due to the style it will be written in and the many subplots will require summaries every so often to keep everyone up to date. The summaries will be posted with every second update. The summaries will be based on the people POV in the

Richard Grayson

Richard Grayson is the real name of Robin, the former leader of the Teen Titans. He married Koriand'r, his former Teen Titan member formerly known as Starfire, and moved to Gotham City. Dick became a successful executive in Wayne Enterprise and amassed a fortune allowing him to live in relative comfort. However all the luxury and the dullness drove Dick batty. The need to get out drove Dick to break one of his wedding vows, one that _he_ had forced Kori to take when they got married, by returning to the crime fighting scene as Nightwing.

Despite feeling extremely guilty about it Dick would continue to fight crime on the side for 9 years by sneaking out of his home at night. To his knowledge Kori didn't know about his secret. One night Dick returned to his home to find that Kori had left a note saying "I'm sorry," her wedding ring, and an empty house.

Not knowing what to do Dick fled his home and the city and headed to the old Teen Tower in Jump City. After a three-day journey he found his old teammate Raven still living in the tower and protecting the city in a limited fashion. The two reminisced and Dick tells Raven that he thinks Kori left him because he broke one of his vows.

The two former Titans also encountered a man bearing resemblances to their old teammate Cyborg who was reported dead years before. An unexpected emergency forced Raven to fly into the city leaving a tired Dick to watch over this man they had taken captive. The man broke free, broke Dick's ribs and arm, and disappeared. Raven later returned and healed Dick's bones.

Koriand'r Grayson

Koriand'r Grayson, better known as Starfire, married her childhood love Robin and moved with him to Gotham City. There she did her best to be a good housewife and tried to ease her husbands frustration of all their excess money that he was earning. Find her husband restless Kori suggested that since they were very financially secure they should try and have a family. Not even knowing if they were genetically compatible the couple tried to no avail. Several miscarriages did occur that disheartened the couple. Kori eventually secretly began to take birth control pills to ensure that she wouldn't get pregnant because of a dark secret that only she knew.

When the time came Kori left a note to Dick saying that she was sorry, her wedding ring, and ran thinking that this was the only way to save him. She was picked up by a Tamaranian space ship, the first element of the advanced guard, and went to speak to the captain to report on her mission, which was to perform recon ops on the planets defences in preparation to a Tamaranian invasion.

Tir'eir (Tear)

With Raven's brother's death the Blood Throne was vacated and a power vacuum had been created in the Hells. An injury inflicted by Raven years ago forced Tear to remain in a leadership/figurehead role and let his new apprentice do all of the fighting. With his new lieutenant Stone, Tear has managed to become a major power in the Hells and controls most of the north including that all-important Pillars of Hercules.

Stone

After his disappearance Cyborg became Stone, Tear's right hand and commanding officer of House Tir'eir. Stone and Maria, with Jacob's support, have been plotting to prevent Tear from taking power and their plans have yet to be put into action.

Stone contemplates his future plans and notices strange stellar activity that prompts a trip to the surface. During his visit to the Teen Tower, where he secretly kept all of his extra supplies, Stone ran into Raven and Dick. Stone does notAfter Raven's sudden departure Stone attacked Dick and accessed the Tower's computer to gather information he was seeking.

Afterwards Stone meets with Cinder Block and runs into Raven once more who breaks his ribs. This prompts a hasty retreat with Cinder Block back to the Hells where the two compare notes on information they have gathered. Stone thinks about his surface encounter with Raven and Dick.

Raven Roth

Raven opened a café and became a successful, if rather lonely, business woman. Her emotions surfacing still cause a problem and require a tight reign.

She finds Dick in her home and finds out about Kori leaving Dick and thinks it is because Dick broke one of his wedding vows. She finds another man in her house and catches him only to have to leave the man under Dick's watch due to an emergency. She finds Cinder Block down at the docks and fights him. She is ambushed by the man from before and attacks him with a big steel beam that makes him retreat.

Returning to the Tower she finds Dick a mess and heals him.

I would like to point out that at this point in time Dick and Kori each feel guilty about their separation but each thinks it is their fault. Kori has not met any other character save Dick. Dick only knows Raven at this point, and vice versa, though both have met the pain in the ass Stone. Stone knows who Raven and Dick are but they do not know that he is Cyborg.


	4. El Diablo en ustedes

El Diablo en ustedes

The Devil in you

"Ma'am, we're ready to proceed to stage two."

"Very well, initiate stage two." Koriand'r replied. As the commanding officer in the advanced invasion force she was notified of every little detail about everything.

Stage two of the invasion plan was to make surgical strikes at the planet; bombarding major cities and sending down commando squads to capture or terminate the planets superheroes. They were targeted because of their abilities and what they symbolized. High Command believed that if these heroes were to be taken out of the fight then the Earth would be conquered more easily, as it would lack personal to lead the mindless rabble majority. Kill the head and the rest of the body withers and dies. That was more or less the thinking behind the advanced guard. Should it not cow the Earthlings into submission then the full invasion and enslavement would follow.

Kori watched warily as several small craft descended on the Earth. She knew that one of the targets that was going to be hit that night was the old Titan Tower where Raven lived now. Kori felt terrible about being unable to warn her old friend and only took very little comfort in the fact that Dick had gotten away. Her up coming meeting with Raven was not going to be a very pleasant house call and she knew when it was all over no one on the planet would ever forgive her for what she was doing now.

"Look! Beyond that ridge lays the main army of House Shal'gar. For the last five years they have harassed our Lord's eastern borders, pillaged your homes, raped your daughters and enslaved your sons. Now it is our time to make them _pay_ for their crimes against us!"

Loud cheering and beating of weapons on shield answered Stone's battle speech.

"Remember, as member's of the Red Fist, we are dead already! Now come my brethren, do you any to live forever?!"

A drum sounded and was soon accompanied by many others, beating a slow and steady rhythm. Stone, in his battle armor and with two banners mounted on his back bearing the bloody red hand and fist of his house and unit, marched forwards with his men.

The Red Fist was the elite 100 of House Tir'eir. The unit never had more then that number and requirements to get in were extremely high. As a result those that got in were treated with the utmost respect and received the best training and equipment available to them. As a result moral was always high and the casualty rate of the unit, though often sent in first and withdrawn last, was very low.

Until his men who all had tower shields with sharpened bottoms, long swords, and spears measuring up to 6 meters (20 feet) Stone only had his buckler style shields and his two retractable blades. His colorless armor and his banners made him stick out very badly to the enemy but it was hardly of any concern. Stone knew that his presence spurred his men on.

It didn't mean that he was safe by any means though. Those in the first two ranks were often the first dead. Stone had been injured many times, several times seriously, and often spent hours after battle repairing his armor. It was made of Shadowsteel which was impermeable to surface weaponry but against Demonic weapons it was only stronger in the same sense as steel was to iron.

Topping the ridge Stone had pointed out to his men he could see that his opponent general had expected Stone to come over the hill. At the bottom of the hill a formidable wall of spear point was waiting to repel Stone's charge.

From this vantage point Stone could already see that his enemy was not a smart one. House Shal'gar's army, though having a numerical advantage, looked to be composed of conscripts with the majority of these men on or near the front line. Moral would be weak among them making it possible to route them early. However the army was nestled rather nicely in a self made trap. House Shal'gar had camped in a valley, hills on three sides, and a river to its rear. If a route could be caused the panicked men would have nowhere to go but towards the middle, where the commander and the better troops had their formations. This would cause chaos and make for an easier victory.

Having seen victory Stone issued orders for the right and left flanks to take up positions on the two other hills. This time around House Tir'eir was the aggressor and House Shal'gar had dug itself a defensive hole that would fail. The secondary units would get into position and wait for the main charge to start before attacking. As Sun Tsu wrote, "A strategist only sees battle after the victory has been won."

Now that the battle was strategically won Stone just had to ensure it was won mentally. Crushing House Shal'gar would make the eastern borders relatively more stable and end the petty raids.

"Form phalanx!" Stone shouted. Unit commanders repeated his order and all his men placed their shield together and spears down. Those in the back rows kept their spears in the air.

"Phalanx forward!" Stone's voice boomed across the small valley. His echo was soon replaced with the sound of steadily marching men and the drums that helped them keep in beat.

The three spear walls steadily bore down on the single spear wall that visibly shook as they approached. The House Shal'gar somehow did not see the trap he was in nor had he anticipated to be attacked on three fronts. In such a weak position Stone had felt that a one front to one front charge would have just caused unnecessary casualties. By the time the three phalanxes were half way down the hill the main line of resistance was being pulled back to be made into three different fronts. However those conscripts reacted as predicted and fled to the one safe place there was; the command tent. With the battle won for House Tir'eir Stone could hear cheering already coming from the two other phalanxes he had chosen to make the attack with. His own unit was quiet though. These soldiers knew that battle wasn't won yet because the enemy commander wasn't dead nor had he surrendered.

Over the cheering and the mad screaming of the panicking troops the general of the House Shal'gar yelled a challenge to Stone. Wondering why the moron would wait this late to issue the life saving challenge was beyond Stone but he accepted nonetheless.

After the tedious ceremony of the Circle of Equals had been performed Stone stepped into the circle. His opponent was a snake Demon. Though humanoid in form several major characteristics made it quite clear it was a snake Demon. Scales, forked tongue, three clawed hands, narrow eyes, long fangs and a lisp all gave the reptilian Demon away.

In a flash Stone was suddenly standing behind the Demon as it dropped to its knees and fell face first in the ground dead. What had happened had happened quickly. Stone had used his jump jets to burst forward, jump up, extend his right blade and drove it down into the Demon's heart via the top of its neck. When he landed Stone was already cleaning the blood off of his sword.

Having his attention there did not prepare him for the spear that was driven through his left thigh nor the one that pierced his right bicep. Almost everyone on the field blinked with Stone as they looked on. Then all the heads on the field turned to find the two persons guilty of interfering with a Circle of Equals bout. They were two young looking officers who seemed stunned by their own actions. That did not save them from their own comrades who grabbed them and immediately turned them over to Stone's men. Needless to say the two suffered very painful deaths.

Stone was fine but his leg and arm mechanics had been damaged, which would mean an immediate trip up to the surface and the Tower. While his army was having fun stabbing the two Shal'gar and the Shal'gar general occupied with surrendering Stone teleported himself to the base of the Tower.

After that run in with Stone everything went back to normal, or rather as close to normal as it could be. Dick was constantly depressed though he did help out around the Tower to earn his keep as it were. Raven kept him there so that she could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't kill himself.

After three more weeks Andy had stopped trying to buy her café and had taken off with a waitress from a nearby McDonalds. Since it had only been a week no one had come to fill the void but Raven knew it would only be a matter of time. She _always_ had a suitor, a fact that all the women talked about. Rumors were rampant but Raven let them be. As long as her employees worked they could think whatever they wanted about their employer. Of course none of the rumors were true but it sometimes amusing to hear what the imagination of others could conjure up.

The month after Stone had showed up Raven returned home to find Dick unconscious on the living room floor.

Dick had hung around Raven's place for the last month. He had called Bruce who had given him as much paid vacation, as he needed to get over his lose. With no job to report to and no will to ever fight crime again Dick did the only thing there was to do at Raven's; do chores and play videogames. She had kept all of the boys games in a closet and Dick had gotten them out. He played, did chores, and played games some more. Not wanting to sleep in BB's room out of respect for him, his old room because of the memories, nor Cyborg's because he knew that Raven didn't want him in there, Dick slept on the couch with the controller in his hands most of the time.

Not having the will to fight crime Dick went shopping and got a new wardrobe so that he looked normal. The fact that he didn't get rid of the facemask totally defeated the point.

It was during one evening of game playing Dick heard the sounds of something heavily stepping followed by a dragged step. Into the living room limped the man from one month back; Stone.

"You're a mess." Was Stone's comment to him. Dick was unshaven and had dark circles that crept past his facemask.

"You don't look much better." Dick replied. Stone was dragging his left leg which had the snapped end of a stick logged in it and his right arm was limp. His leg sparked with each step and made mechanical sounds of protest being forced to move.

"I've been better but I am still very capable of beating someone in such a sorry state as yourself." Stone taunted.

"What!?" Dick leapt over the couch totally forgetting him racing game. Just as the car on the TV smashed into a wall and exploded into bright lights, Stone caught Dick's jaw with an upper cut that made Dick see bright lights and go crashing to the ground.

Stone hadn't wanted to knock Dick out but he was in no condition to do his normal sneaking around the Tower to get to his old room. He needed to take the shortest route and Dick was best unconscious so that there would be no interruptions during Stone's vulnerable period of changing arms and legs. If Dick was down for the count Stone trudged on towards his room.

Raven took a quick look around and find that there was no immediate danger to rushed to Dick's side and roused him with a hard slap.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dick asked plaintively.

"Why do you keep losing fights?" Raven replied. "Get up, someone is still here." With that Raven levitated herself off the ground and floated cautiously towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She had a feeling that Stone was back and that he would be in Cyborg's room again. She didn't have time to find out as several green energy orbs came through one of the giant glass windows in the living room.

Koriand'r really didn't like this mission but she had thought that if she went in person she could lure Raven into a false sense of security and capture her or even get her to give up quietly. Both were very unlikely to happen; Raven never backed out of anything before and she wasn't likely to start now.

Of course Kori wasn't alone, she had two Tamaranian soldiers with her for back up. If things turned ugly, which was most likely to happen, Kori didn't want to have to take on Raven alone. Even though they hadn't met in several years in a superhero capacity it was a given that Raven would have become more adept in the use of her powers.

To be on the safe side Kori ordered a three-pronged attack. One person would enter from the back, one from the front and one from a perpendicular angle from the other too. For normal people this meant attack from the ground but Kori was thinking in terms of the top floor. After all, they were all perfectly capable of literally swooping in.

Stone had managed to limp to his old room. After punching in his old password he dragged himself in, looked over the room and began the painstaking procedures to replace his appendages and strip the Shadowsteel plating from his damaged limbs.

On the outside it looked as it always had; clean, well kept, no bed, his recharging table, and a trophy case full of all sorts of athletic trophies and awards. Everything was a reminder of his two former lives; one as super athlete Victor Stone and as Cyborg of the Teen Titans.

Stone chuckled bitterly thinking about how ironic life could be. His own had been a very turbulent ride having gone from star to hero to conquering undead general. Each facet of his life had hated the other. His cocky youth hated limitations that his robotic body forced him into later on. His robotic superhero life hated evil. His dark side hated the cocky youths he had to deal with now. Stone knew he was only 30, but the body and mind age differently.

It did not matter though. His physical body was trapped as it was now; like any creature of the Infernal plane. That had been part of the deal. Immortality in a youthful body was rather tempting for many but it was not the youth that made Stone accept the offer. It was the gift of immortality. Given as much of his body was mechanical anyway the gift of youth was a bonus. His mechanical body would have lasted quite sometime but Stone had plans that required an insurance of his life's prolongation. Becoming a Death Knight filled that requirement. Rising to the rank of Dread lord provided added bonuses.

Becoming a Death Knight was rather simple given his position. He was human, enough anyway, and had been brought to the Hells _alive_. Human and alive were the only two requirements to become a Death Knight.

That is what surprised Stone the most when Tear had taken him to the Nine Hells. Stone had expected a large Infernal population, and there was, but the human population was even more staggering. Infernal to human ratio was 1 to 1,000,000. And why such a high human population? The reason is simple really. Stone was rather stunned by its simplicity.

Put simply Heaven was one Hell of a hard place to get into for a human. That was why the Celestial population was heavily tipped in the Celestial favor up there. To get in people had to be good to an extreme in life and few people ever lived up to that expectation.

And so most everyone that had lived ended up in the Nine Hells. Most ordinary dead are reborn in the Hells; reborn via their souls. Some of the restless became Wraiths like Jacob; whose burning desire to beat Tear had triggered his transformation, but most lived as if they were on the Prime plane.

The Hells after all weren't a place of punishment; they were a second chance to get upstairs. In fact the Hells were quite close to paradise and could be if it wasn't for the lack of central power in the Hells. However many lived and died in the Hells just as they had done on Earth. Only this time death was permanent.

What gave Stone the opportunity to become a Death Knight was the fact he hadn't died to get into the Infernal plane and he still had his soul at that point. The trade off was this; in exchange for his soul Stone would be granted freedom from a natural death and agelessness at an age he chose. Stone had allowed himself to age a few more years so that a slightly older looking Stone would command more respect before deciding to keep his appearance. Stone had taken the trade and in doing so had become a Death Knight; one of the unholy undead of the Infernal plane. In his service to Tear Stone also worked his way up to a Dread lord, the most powerful of the Death Knight society, which gave Stone his own secret power base in the Hells.

Stone laughed softly to himself. All those nights of his many campaigns Stone had memorized Sun Tzu's Art of War and he had learned from it. Stone had built himself a power base to make a silent and secret bid for the Blood Throne and Tear wasn't aware of it. Nor were Maria and Jacob to some degree as well. After all he did have three hearts. One to show the world; his loyal steadfast image of a great general of House Tir'eir, one to show in private; his plots and plans that he shared with a select few, and his secret one; that only he knew of. Tear's dominance was far from secure but Stone could wait out his master if he had too. After all, he had time.

A sharp series of explosions shook Stone from his thoughts. As a precaution Stone teleported all of his equipment down to his quarters in the Hells. The ability to teleport objects and people in and out of the Hells was rather handy at times like now. Stone didn't like the noise of the first series explosions nor did he like the second series that followed it. Given that it was rather difficult and expensive to get his motorized limbs Stone had whisked them to safety. After all, without several back up pairs Stone would be rather helpless and have to rely on others, something that was dangerous to do in his line of work.

Once his things were safe Stone went to investigate the sounds of fighting.

The blast of material sent debris pounded Dick's body with chunks of dry wall and sliced him up with shards of glass. Being only human he could only dodge so many flying bits before his body was too battered to move and he collapsed against what was left of the couch. From his secluded position Dick couldn't see Raven but he could hear her talking to…

"Starfire?" Raven murmured to herself.

Raven had instinctively raised a shield around herself to protect herself from flying bits of glass and dry wall. From behind her pitch black wall Raven could see someone come flying into the room through the window.

The woman that came floating in through the window was dressed like her old friend and she had all the physical features to match as well.

Kori looked at her friend as she floated in. Raven was wearing tight jeans and pink blouse both of which were very unusual for the dark enchantress of the former Teen Titans.

"Major Koriand'r, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Raven but this isn't a social call. I'm here… I'm here to take you prisoner." Kori told Raven sadly. Kori's expression saddened when Raven took a defensive fighting position.

"I don't want to do this or hurt you but it is my _job_. My job is all I have now and if I don't do this I'll lose my job. No job means no money and I have a family to support on Tamaran. So please, Raven, come quietly."

Raven scowled at Starfire. Leaving Dick was one thing but having the gall to come into her home and announce that she was going to take her prisoner really didn't make a lot of sense and it down right pissed Raven off.

"You had better start making some sense Star and soon. I can understand if you were here looking for your ex-husband or if you wanted to talk but making demand in _my_ home really isn't the way to greet an old friend." Raven said in a tight voice.

Kori looked past Raven to see one of her operatives sneaking up on Raven. Kori sighed, that was the signal that talking Raven down had failed and brute force was necessary, and watched mournfully as Raven was blasted in the back several times. No sooner then that had happened did Kori get knocked down herself.

Dick didn't know where he found the energy or will to leap over the couch and pin Kori down. It wasn't too hard a task in itself. Despite the fact that Kori was several times stronger then Dick she had always relented under her husband's touch. However this time around Kori had no idea how she was and instinct took over. She threw him off of her like a rag doll and fired several rounds of energy discs into his chest severely burning him. When he landed Dick was too surprised and stunned at being shot he didn't seem to notice how badly injured he was. However when Kori airborne to face her assailant her face drained off all color.

Raven was nothing short of furious and the light bulbs that were left felt her fury as they all exploded creating a shower of glittering sharp snowflakes. Raven felt someone leap on top of her trying to pin her arms down. It didn't do them any good because Raven just pushed herself up, unceremoniously dumping her attacker on the floor, and rose into the air. Her attacker, a Tamarian soldier if the uniform was any indicator, retaliated with a series of swift blasts that Raven blocked with her powers. Raven returned the favor by picking up several rather chunks of drywall, encircled her prey with them, and reduced his body and head to a single bloody mass.

Kori floated down to Dick side, totally unaware that one of her subordinates was being killed, and before she could stop herself cupped Dick's face with her hands.

"Why are you here?" Kori asked in a whisper as she gazed into his masked eyes.

"Why did you leave?" was Dick's equally soft reply.

"You're not supposed to be here. I left because of what I have to do. I left you because I love you." Kori whispered sadly. She leaned in and kissed Dick lightly on the lips before she knocked him out. Unable to take her husband prisoner Kori got up and flew off into the night.

Stone watched the whole thing unfold before him. He had killed the soldier he had met in the hallway, watched the fight between the Dark Energy wielding enchantress and witnessed the confusing but tender moment between Dick and the redhead

Stone took a look around the living room. The room was a disaster area with three bodies in it. Such a shame really, since the people looked so young, but there was nothing Stone could do. Besides he had more pressing matters to attend to. He turned to leave but the sounds of pain and labored breath caught his attention. Stone looked over his shoulder to see the woman, whose back seemed badly burned, was trying feebly to get to her feet.

Stone seeing as she was still alive, and against his own good sense, Stone picked her up in his arms. She whimpered when the cool metal of his arms and chest came in contact with her back and tried to struggle to get away from the painfully relief his embrace brought. However now that the fight was over the adrenaline that had powered her had run out and her body had succumbed to its weakened condition.

With the girl secure in his arms Stone turned to where Dick was lying. Stone could see that though Dick was badly hurt, his charred chest clotted black with his blood, he was still breathing. Stone decided that if he was going back down he should take him back as well. Perhaps Dick, seeing as he seemed to know one of the attackers rather intimately, could shed some light on the situation. After all, Stone needed to know if this was an isolated attack or if would threaten Slade's hold on Jump City. If that was the case then his plans would have a massive monkey wrench thrown into them and Cinder Block would have to be informed of a possible change.

Touching his former leader Stone teleported them all down to his quarters in Tear's main fortress.

Kori flew blindly for several minutes before she came to her senses. She was afraid that this would happen and now that it had she didn't know how to handle the situation. On one hand she had to support her family back on Tamaran, on the other she couldn't bring herself to turn on her husband her on Earth because she knew what his fate would be. However if she didn't capture him then her family on Tamaran would be rounded up and tortured or killed. Kori herself would be branded a traitor and be hunted down and executed.

Kori's thoughts stopped and her face paled. She had not only run off but she had _kissed_ Dick in full sight of her men. If they reported that her career was over and her family on both worlds dead. Her thoughts began to race as she made haste to get back to the Tower. If she could get back in time to dispose of the two who may rag on her Kori could then save Dick, her brothers and sisters, and herself.

Kori found the tower the same damaged wreck she had left it with only two critical differences. Her husband and Raven were missing and her two soldiers, one stabbed and the other crushed, dead.

A frantic search of the tower didn't reveal either of her friends' whereabouts but Kori knew she had to report back before the advanced HQ got worried. Comforted in the knowledge that Dick was, for the moment, safe Kori slowly began to make her way to the pick up zone trying to think up of a story to explain the untimely demise of the two men assigned to her.

A/N: The LockDown lives! Aren't you all happy now? Well life is hell and rather hectic besides. I've been forced to assume the role of leader in a drama I'm in; lazy bunch of buggers they are. And my "wife" is as romantic as a hagfish. Practices for this thing run from 5 to 8 on Tues and Thurs, and we are starting Sats as well, the gods know we need the time. A new schedule for football on Mon and Fri, Softball added in on Thurs as well. No rest for me nor time to write. But a huge thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

**TRW**: Science fairs, I loathe them. I had to take part in 4 of them. Sure I won prizes, a 2nd, honorable mention, and a 1st, but they are too much work. So what did you do yours on? All of mine were engineer based, specifically on bridges. Well I'm gonna be pulling on Japanese and Chinese History and themes for some of my plot. Yes 20-foot spears would be unwieldy but they worked. The Greeks proved that with their mighty phalanx formation. The reasons the Romans even eventually beat the Greeks were: Archers, mobility (the heart of the Roman army) and the Greeks were never united against the Romans. And the Japanese used the Yari, a spear that could reach to 20 feet in length, as well. So it must have worked. I'm sorry to say that Raven/Stone are in for a hell of a ride. I'm plan on toying with everyone minds in this fic and that I will do. You seem to forget, or are not noticing, the subplots I have running. Keep that in mind. A final note; your mention of tempting me came across as rather hostile. I'll give it the benefit of the doubt that it is just the way I'm reading it…

**Talon**: Ignorance is a nice word for lying in the US. Columbus discovered America in 1492 did he? The Chinese did it in 1421, the Vikings in 1000, and let us not forget the people who had walked over the Bering land bridge to get their in the first place in the last Ice Age. American history books proclaim that the first iron clad ships were built and used in the US Civil War. Umm…. I seem to remember that the Koreans built Turtles ships, iron clad class complete with cannons, in their defense against the Japanese invasion some 250 years prior to the Civil War. How about that fact that America is ignorant to the fact that its own army is under equipped or that its secretary of defense hasn't a clue about waging a war. _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu would be a great present to give anyone in the White House. And life is not boring being hateful. Some of history's greatest men were hateful of one thing or another and they are remembered for it. No one remembers the common, mainstream people. Let's look at Hitler. He hated Jews. He went and nearly wiped them all out of Europe as well as conquered most of Europa. If he had not backstabbed Stalin and the Japanese not attacked Pearl Harbor German would be the language of Europe. And he might have bumped off all the Jews. Not to be anti-Jewish or anything but if Hitler had made a clean sweep of things then the Brits would not have felt sorry for them and given them Palestine, land that had been lived on for many centuries prior by Palestinians, and the US would not have its lapdog in the Middle East. Or are you ignorant of that fact as well? The entire Arab world already didn't like us for pouring money and arms, and nukes, into Israel and then we go into Iraq to oust Saddam because he had Weapons of Mass Destruction. That really pissed them off and the rest of the world as well. Oh, oh, guess how many WMD we have found after 22 months of looking. ZERO! The entire reason for war was cooked up or are you ignorant to that fact as well? I may be hateful but at least I'm not ignorant. I pity your ignorant existence. Lets see, you comment about the English not liking Americans doesn't qualify as racism. Why? Because American isn't it's own race, it's a mishmash pot of everything in it. Plus the English have never liked that Americans. Why? To quote the British armed forces in WWII "You're overpaid, oversexed, and over there." Your words Talon, if you listen are drown out because more then half of the US, and I have received private channels from people supporting me, and the entire world to boot, is with me on one or more level. So if you have any amazing facts of how great and good America really is I'm waiting for them. Our history is based on bloody racism, maltreatment of our fellow man and genocide all in the name of a few green bills.

**Aeris9919**: Short review but thanks.

**j**: You are the kind of reviewer every writer dreams of. You can never say enough and you seem to have a knack for digging in and finding to odd plot lines. I thank you for picking up on why Raven and Dick didn't instantly identify Stone as Cyborg. Also your insight as to why Stone didn't recognize either Raven or Dick was rather good as well and not too far off the mark.

Stone is Cyborg and while he may have changed there is a reason BB and Terra are quite happy and safe. They were old friends and every soldier, on some level, wants to have the same peaceful life they are enjoying. So why would Stone destroy that happiness when he could use it as an image of what things could be like when the fighting is over?

Tear/Slade alliance is rather off. I haven't given much info on that but that will come with time. Keep in mind that Cinder Block is Slade's second and Stone and Cinder Block are the best of friends in this.

Slade and Raven are fighting because that is what they do, just like the show. Simply put she is the hero of the city and so whenever Slade does something Raven shows up to stop him. My concept of Hell is far different from the main stream as you can see. Hell is a balance of sorts but if there was no evil in the world could there be any good? Think about it.

Yes, I'm taking liberties with making Star and Rob genetically compatible for a reason. It comes into play further down the road.

I must admit you caught me. I am using the idea from JL where Hawkgirl was a spy prior to an invasion of earth. I liked the idea and wanted to see where I could take it with Star and Rob. The main difference being that Rob and Star are married while Hawkgirl never married GL to my knowledge. Her royal status was written off just to add more conflict of interest within Star.

**meditation6**: Good to here from you. Take it easy if you can. Life is a bitch but that is the way the lots were cast. Thanks for reviewing.

**angelicdhampir2oo4**: A few angry words only makes me even more pissed off and I don't back down ever. Especially when I have several batteries of facts and sources to fire with. Constructive criticism such as your is welcomed. Yes I got your email and though I am not using your idea I have made some changes to Cyborg as you have just read.

**Alisa**: Reviews can never be too long. Any author that says that reviews can be too long should be dragged out to the street and shot like the dogs they are. You'd buy my book if I wrote one? My mother has told me to write a book, maybe one day I will but I have the next decade of my life planned out already and there is little room for fanfiction let alone a book. Thanks for the review, I'm sure I answered most of your questions in this chapter. And you should have used "esta" instead of "es" when you said "es muy bien" and "ella es muy mal" Curse the Spanish for having two verbs for "to be." I still get them mixed up and I've been learning Spanish for 4 years.

**Terra Basher**: You guess is very far off but I got a good laugh out of it. I'm afraid that Rob and Star won't physically be together for a while though I'll be tearing their minds part until then.

**DarkChild5**: A new face is always nice to see. Thanks for reviewing both fics.

LockDown over and out…


	5. En el mundo de Stone

En el mundo de Stone

In the world of Stone

Stone had placed Dick in the care of one of his more medically qualified servants. Dick's wounds seemed rather grave and Stone wasn't going to try and treat him himself. Instead Stone would tend to the girl freeing up all the medical staff to concentrate on Dick.

Not wishing to be a burden Stone quickly gathered some bandages and a few ointments and made his way to his own quarters. Stone may have been a high-ranking member of House Tir'eir but doctors still had total authority in an infirmary just like he did on a battlefield.

His quarters were far larger then he needed them but Stone was glad they were so vast in this case. He had his own private bathing area, a small kitchen with adjoining pantry, a master bedroom, a spare bedroom, a library, a small forge, and even his own courtyard garden.

With so such space and so many facilities so close by Stone often spent his one free month of the year here, in the comfort of his home in the Hells. Given the extent of his library Cinder Block was normally around as well trying to cram more knowledge into his blockhead.

Stone laid the girl face down on his bed. Her back seemed badly burned by those energy discs that had turned her clothes to tatters. They seemed to have a very large blast radius because even the shots that had evidently landed in the middle of her back seemed to reach the tips of her shoulders. And the burns weren't contained to just her back. One shot had landed on her left calf stripping her leg of the bottom section of her jeans. That would mean the jeans would have to go as well.

Stone sighed. Most women screamed and cried and made a lot of noise when they woke up naked in a strange place with a stranger but this was really quite necessary. The back of her shirt and bra were simply gone and her jeans would make her hot in this rather warm climate and interfere with his treatment of her leg.

Stone cut away what was left of her shirtsleeves and cut her jeans away as well before lifting her naked form over a little on his bed. Stone threw the ruined clothes in a pile on the floor and turned to face his patient. After applying several burn ointments Stone tediously wrapped the girl's entire torso and calf, grabbed a chair, and sat in vigil over his patient.

Standing vigil over a person is rather boring and slow work. It gave Stone plenty of time to think about what had occurred on the surface.

The attack seemed random enough and only further investigation would decide whether or not Stone should be concerned about it. However the characters in that little play proved to be far more interesting.

There was Dick who seemed to be at the center of it all. Since his first return to the Tower Stone had wondered what had driven him there and who his hostess was. The redhead answered that. She matched the physical description of Starfire, seemed to know Dick rather intimately and wielded the same powers as Starfire. Granted the other lackey that attacked the girl also had the same powers but it was rather logical to assume that Starfire had been the kissing redhead.

When Stone had gotten to the scene it had seemed as if Star and the girl had been talking to each other, just before the fight broke out. Who would be someone that would know Starfire, know Dick and live in the old Tower?

There could only be one person left, since BB was dead. That meant that…

Stone cast his red and brown eyes on the motionless body of his patient. That had to be Raven. Who else would live her? Who else would wield Dark Energy? Who else would have hair, eyes and skin of such unusual tints? Stone shook his head. Given that he hadn't physically seen her, or any of them save Beast Boy and Terra in the Hells, in over a decade how was he to know who these people were?

Stone's mind filled with the dangers of having Raven in his quarters. Tear, the control freak that he was at times, always wanted to know of everything going in and out of his castle. Maria and Raven didn't get along well, at least that was what Cyborg seemed to remember, and if Maria didn't like Raven then Jacob wouldn't be overly kind to her either. Sure the chief of housing staff would be as polite as his station demanded of him but servants often had the best means and the easiest times to inflict a barrage of small annoyances on a person. Stone wouldn't put it past Maria to get Jacob to do things to Raven if they knew she was here. Telling just Jacob was not an option because it was no secret that Jacob's loyalty had shifted to Maria and that Jacob kept alive because Tear didn't wish to upset his daughter. That, however, meant that calling on Maria's healing powers was no longer an option either. Raven would have to heal naturally, which would take time.

That settled things for Stone. He could have Maria and Jacob tend to Dick in his spare bedroom. That was fine as long as he kept the main part of his quarters isolated from the rest of the castle. Stone would have to take his leave weeks on the grounds of needing to think things over. After all he always had to change his strategy on how to conquer the Hells. They weren't exactly a very stable geopolitical climate after all. And Stone needed time to think about what had happened on the surface as well. Finally there was the subject of what to do with Raven. That along would open an entire case of worms that he would toy with later. Right now Stone decided that a few hours of sleep was in order.

A few hours later Stone had awaken and made an edict that he was going to reside in his quarts for the next month. No one was to enter his main quarters for any reason. Things were to be delivered and left in the main entrance. Stone had Dick taken back to the main medical ward and sent a note to Tear informing him of his vacation, his victory over House Shal'gar, and of his injured guest.

Having taken care of all those things Stone went to his library to think about what to do about open guest, Dick. Dick was in critical condition and would need several weeks just to be back on his feet. Stone was sure that he would be marching south by then so Dick would have no choice but to heal in the castle. Perhaps once he was healed properly Stone would have him sent to him.

Stone's thoughts shifted to his secret guest. There were pros and cons to having her around and alive. There were the usual pros of having the long lost princess and heir to the Throne. Stone was sure that having her under his protection would greatly increase his popularity and support among the general populous though it is unlikely that any of the other factions would care overly much. The Blood Throne was up for grabs and everyone wanted it.

Having the princess heir as a hostage would make subduing new conquered areas much easier. However such a hike in his own personal power could make Tear nervous and make Tear see him as a threat. That would force a civil war and greatly set back Stone's plans. The war would weaken them both and the victor would have to spend years rebuilding to get back to this stage.

However if Stone didn't reveal Raven's existence he would have a hidden trump card to use later. The trouble with that is that after his month of solitude Stone would have to cart her around with him on his campaigns in secret. Raven, if his memory served, was not likely to come along quietly. Life on the march was tough and hardly the place for Di'Candra. Plus she would need more time then a month to heal properly adding to the complication.

Finally there was the matter of Cyborg's old feelings for Raven. Stone had a plan, a set course and Raven wasn't in it but he knew that the side of him that was still Cyborg had never entirely gotten over Raven. The knowledge that it was _her_ lying naked on _his_ bed made things a tad bit more difficult but Stone would be able to handle the situation. After all, as Lord General he had had his pick of fine women to take into his tent every night.

'But none finer then her.'

"Yes, none finer than her. Wait, am I talking to myself?" Stone asked himself.

'Looks that way.' A voice replied.

"We have plans, very important plans. We are _not_ going to be side tracked by some… some…" Stone could find any words at that point so his former self did he honors.

'Some beautiful woman that we have never stopped loving over the last 10 years.'

"A woman we can't afford to love. Our political destiny is set and she isn't in it." Stone barked at himself firmly ending his talk with himself.

It was true his political destiny was set. Stone knew that Cyborg, the romantic, would just love to marry Raven but that wasn't an option. Just having Raven in his custody would provide him with some serious political firepower so there was no need to marry her. Leaving himself open to marriage would allow Stone to marry a daughter of one of the leading factions and cement an alliance that would further empower himself to the point he could take Tear hostage and strip him of power. Maria and Jacob would have to be taken care of as well but if Stone made Raven known to the world and had a strong alliance he would be strong enough to solidify his power base and crown himself king of the north.

However now that Raven was here Stone knew Cyborg would want to try and rekindle that old flame. Stone resigned himself to the fate and decided that if he could make it through the next 30 days and get nowhere with Raven then things would be all right and his plans safe.

Raven slowly became aware that she was feeling very tired as she awoke. She was lying on a soft and very comfortable bed, the rays of the sun gently warming her cheek. Raven turned her face away from the sun that was coming through a large red open air window and closed her eyes.

Raven bolted up, or tried to, only managing to curve her back and flop back down into bed with a loud whimper of pain.

"I would stay still if I were you." A deep voice called from beside her.

Raven turned her head to face the voice but the sun blocked her vision. She was aware of a large dark shape that walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Without the sunlight in her eyes Raven had to adjust to the slightly less bright room.

"Having trouble seeing me?" The voice asked.

Raven didn't reply. Before she knew it the voice had a face and it was looking straight into her purple eyes with its brown and red ones.

"You bastard!" Raven yelled and tried to slap him. Given that she was laying facedown she didn't have much success and was rewarded only with a sting of pain from her back.

"I told you to stay still. You're back is badly burned." Stone told her.

"What have you done to me?" Raven snapped once she became aware that she was naked save for the wrappings on her leg and torso. Nervously she clucked the blanket that was covering her in her hands.

"Nothing other then what you can see." Stone replied in a dead voice.

"Where am I and how long have I been asleep?" Raven asked as she tried to flip herself over and sit up to face Stone.

Stone glared at her for a moment before he reached over and threw the blanket off of her. That earned him a loud scream as Raven clamped her legs together. It made it easier for him to pick her up, flip her over and sit her up before he placed the blanket over her again. Only then did the yelling stop and the questions begin again.

"What did you do to my powers?" Raven screeched at him.

"You have been asleep for the last two days. Your powers aren't working here just like any other demon's powers aren't working properly. For some reason, ever since the death of Telir and the vacancy of the Blood Throne, certain aspects of the Hells have change. Primarily powers don't work which is why you will have to stay in bed for a while. Welcome to your home; the Nine Hells, Di'Candra." Stone finished off with a shallow bow but a bow nonetheless.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, her voice quivering slightly. She was nervous; she was in a strange place without her powers and badly injured. She was entirely at this person's mercy and this person seemed to know about her.

"Who am I? I am just one of the many trying to unify the Hells under one banner again. Currently I work for Lord Tir'eir, whom I'm sure you know as Tear." Stone replied.

Raven shrunk back but winched at the pain.

"I told you to stay still."

"You never answered my question."

"I'll be your caretaker during you stay here Di'Candra."

"I have a name you know, not just a title." Raven shot back rather irritated. She had never liked being called Di'Candra and she wasn't going to let this chump get away with it even if she had to use her title against him.

"Oh really?" Stone replied in an amused tone.

"Yes and I order you"

"You order me?" Stone barked a short harsh laugh. "You don't understand your position, _Raven_, you are a princess without any popular support and thus no powerbase. All of the Hells think you're dead and even when I make your presence known you are just a pawn, a tool to get to the Throne. No one cares overly much if you are the rightful heir, you ran away, and too much blood has been spilt for it to end this way. Now, it's time to change your bandages. Either submit and let me change them or else I'll rip them off of you." Stone said stiffly.

Raven stiffened and pulled the blanket closer to herself. Stone rolled his eye and sighed. "You're making this difficult, far more difficult then it has to be, Miss Roth, but let me ask you this; who did you think tended to your wounds in the first place?" Stone asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raven glared in way of response. He had said that he would be her caretaker for the next month, which meant he was the one that has bandaged her up in the first place. That meant he had seen her as naked as the day she was born before. Given that fact and his threat to rip the bandages off of her Raven reluctantly loosened her grip on the blanket, glared hatefully at Stone's stoic face before turning her head aside and closed her eyes.

"That's better." Stone allowed himself a small grin before getting to work. He mechanically dressed Raven's wounds and when he had finished he gave her back her blanket. Raven quickly snatched it from him and held it against her body.

Stone smirked at the gesture. "Modesty now, princess? Rest easy Raven, you are safe as long as I am near."

A/N: At long last I have returned but I can't say for sure just how often I will have time to update. That the trouble of getting older, you lose your writing time. A huge thanks to all of you that reviewed last time though.

**Alisa**: Thanks for the review but you'll just have to wait to see what happens between everyone.

**Grim Zee**: Thanks for the complements. Just about everyone has mentioned my spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm only human.

**The Raven's Wings**: Genetics are so much fun. Did you do well on your science fair project? Thanks for the review.

**Athen884**: You're right on the money. I did kill Beast Boy but he's in the Hells just like Rae and Cyborg/Stone are. STone's strangeness will become clearer with time.

**Terra Basher**: Much more suffering to come. Hope you enjoy.

**j**: Thanks for the review.

**Shirio-hana**: The more I write the more I hear from people that share my views. It's heartening to see. America has always taken credit for so much and traumatized so much else to make people have sympathy for them. If they can't get sympathy they oppress and scare people into submission. Things like America's illegal Japanese Concentration camps are never talked about and they get nothing for their suffering. However the US glorifies the "plight" of Israel and oppresses the Palestinians. Or Take D-Day for example. How bloody and costly do they make that sound? Well only 4,000 people were officially counted as casualties; half of that number were wounded. And all the action was at Ohama, all the other beaches were cake walks.

**Dark-Depth**: Right on the money. Dick and Star will suffer some more mental anguish. After all, there is a war about to start on the surface.

**angelicdhampir2oo4**: Yes Dick is eligible like Cyborg but Dick doesn't know that. Plus there are other things about Cyborg's condition that I have yet to reveal.

**Jifu**: It's a shame the Democrats haven't the balls to do anything against Republicans. The amounts of bullshit that the Bushes and their friends would be so damaging even Americans would have to admit that they are total assholes. Take for example the failed intelligence about September 11. America had known that was coming years in advance. Or has anyone noticed the massive amount of corruption in the White House? Has no one noticed that many Bush friends are even richer? Or that BILLIONS of dollars has simply disappeared from the US treasury and no one can account for it? No one?

**thegraverobber**: Thanks for the review. Be seeing you around.

LockDown over and out…


	6. Mientras

Mientras

Meanwhile

Wherever he the hell he was, it was a very nice place with nice people. Dick spent a lot of his time in his bed recovering from severe burns he had received from Kori's starbolts that night. Dick wasn't sure just how long he had been out or just how long he had been in this place but he had had plenty of time to think about that night.

She had left because she had to and because she loved him. Her last words to her hadn't provided any comfort and only made Dick even more curious as to why his wife had left him, and why she had attacked Raven.

Of course, such thoughts, given enough time to stew in a man's head often have drastic results.

"Why?" The most simple of questions and yet the most important. "Why did you leave me Star?" That question had festered in his mind for the last three weeks. Day and night it plagued him. At first Dick thought it was his fault and that he could have done something about it but as he thought over his last conscious moments with his love Dick began to ask more questions.

"Just what is your job? Why is it so important to you?" Those two were probing and needed to be answered but Starfire wasn't there to sooth over Dick's raging mind. Even more damaging was the reference to her family on Tamar. Just how did she have a family on Tamar that he didn't know about? It just wasn't possible he was the only one she had ever been with. She had told him so their first night together.

"Unless… She just did her homework very well…" Dick had told himself. He had no way of knowing that. Sure there had been a membrane there but that can be replaced; even with Terran methods and technology. Nightwing had seen that sort of thing done before in the sex trade. A girl could easily be "patched up" and be sold as a virgin again up to three times. That was on a human though… Dick had no sure way of knowing just how old Koriand'r really was or just how Tamarians really aged.

"It had to be with that Tamarian bastard she was suppose to marry. If I hadn't been so young and stupid…" Dick raved in the cold, silent blanket of darkness the night offered him. By the dawn of his fourth week in his undisclosed location, Richard Grayson was dead, the Nightwing the only thing surviving him.

Raven sighed as Stone placed her into the bath and left her to scrub herself once again. Raven knew that Stone would be sitting in the courtyard reading a book right now; she was quite familiar with their routine now.

Mornings began with breakfast and a lesson in how to read Infernal. Having nothing else to do Raven took to these forced lessons and was making fair progress in learning the strange looking language.

After the lessons Stone normally left Raven on her own until he brought her lunch. To fill the time Raven often went over the day's lesson. After lunch was her bath time during which Stone would read a book.

When she was done bathing and dressing herself in a simple purple robe, Stone would take her and seat her in the courtyard under some trees. There she would read, or pretend to, instead Raven often watched Stone go though his daily workout.

Nudity or near nudity didn't seem to phase Stone at all. He often went through his workout in nothing but a loincloth. At first it was rather shocking to Raven to see Stone without the grandeur of his gleaming armor. It turned out that Stone was more machine then he was human. His fingers up to and including his massive shoulders, his legs up to his thighs, his left pec and ribs as well as the left side of his head. All of that was mechanize. Raven had asked how he had gotten that way but Stone had only responded with an icy glare.

However the hot weather did lend itself to loose clothing and less clothing in general. Raven was rather thankful for the loose robes that Stone was providing her with as they did allow for quite some airflow without showing anything off.

Raven idly watched Stone go through his routine. For once she wasn't even bothering to hide the fact she was watching him. She was sure a warrior or his training would have seen through her screen of hiding behind her book long ago and she had to admit that Stone had quite some body, the parts that were flesh anyway.

"Well done Major, you've done a fine job in setting up a foothold on Earth."

"Thank you Air Marshal." Koriand'r replied to her superior. A senior member of the military had been on tour inspecting of the invasion force and the forward HQ was the last place on her visit. "We've tried to expand as rapidly as possible while Earth's forces were still caught off guard and divided. Currently we've occupied most of what is called North America. The territory known as America was a superpower on this world and had to be neutralized. Most of the individuals I wrote about in my report have been apprehended and have been detained."

"Ah yes, those 'superheroes' you spoke of. Most of them were situated in this 'America' correct?"

"That is correct, ma'am. That was another reason why America had to be the primary target on Terra. It had recently undergone massive civil unrest and upheaval due to an unpopular series of wars that left the country without allies and exhausted militarily. Their form of government also makes it very hard for swift countermeasures to be taken against us. Thus far no measures have been taken against us. Our units are too well hidden in a country where the people have lost all faith in the government." Koriand'r continued.

The Air Marshal smiled. "Their majesties will be very happy to hear that all their years of waiting and planning have paid off. Only good things will come from this Major. I'm sure another promotion will be headed your way soon. Given your limited resources you've managed to accomplish much in just three weeks. Just how did you manage to do that?" The Air Marshal asked.

"I was posted on Terra prior to the invasion as an advanced scout. I lived there for a number of years and gathered intelligence on the personnel I thought would be the biggest obstacles to over come when the invasion came." Koriand'r explained.

"Yes, I remember reading that in your profile now that you mention it. It also stated that you were married to a Terran." The Air Marshal leaned in and whispered; "Just how are they compared to our boys?"

Kori couldn't help but blush at the question. Normally she would have been able to take such personal questions but to be asked that by one of the highest ranking brass was a little much. Of course it didn't help that the answer was "I honestly can't say. I've never been with one of 'our boys.'"

"Such a shame. I'm sure those Terrans couldn't have done much for you. Out of curiosity, what did you do with your husband once the invasion began?"

"I killed him. He was one of the personnel deemed an obstacle." Kori answered in as emotionless a voice she could muster.

"I'll take note of that extra duty when I file my report. Thank you for your time Major."

Kori saluted and made her way as quickly as she could to her quarters. Once safely inside she threw herself on her bed and cried, the memories of Dick far too painful to be endured.

After her botched arrest of Raven, Kori had stated in her report that Raven and Dick were both killed in the fight. Since both of Kori's men had been killed the high command had no choice but to believe her story. However there were loose ends, and loose ends always had a way of causing massive amounts of trouble. Kori had no clue as to where Raven and Dick had gone or how they were.

In her own attempt to detach herself from her adopted home Kori hadn't ventured back down to the surface of Earth since that night. The memories of that planet hurt too much to be faced. Her days as a Teen Titan, her nights with Robin, her years as Mrs. Grayson. It pained Kori to know that all of that had been part of a job, part of a previous allegiance that she had to live up to. Despite all she had told Dick before, despite her vows to him, it had been all for the sake of a family she hadn't seen or heard from in over a decade.

Stone growled. He had been pulled away from his secluded vacation to deal with a rapidly dissolving stability of the southwestern border. Stone had just launched a campaign that had headed southwest wiping out one medium sized clan and adding its lands to House Tir'eir's holdings. This had unnerved another clan that was unfortunately wedged between Lord Tear's lands to the north and the Morizaka Clan. The Morizaka's were one of the more powerful factions that held a considerable amount of land and power in the western portions of the Nine Hells. Tear had wanted to keep a few small clans as a buffer zone between House Tir'eir and the Morizaka Clan but Stone had thought other wise and had convinced Tear to allow his campaign in the region.

Stone knew that the Morizaka wouldn't risk open war with a faction as powerful as House Tir'eir, at least not in a one on one fashion. That would allow Stone to absorb the smaller clans that had served as buffer while placing a quiet pressure on the Morizaka. Of course it had to appear like that wasn't his original plan at all or the Morizaka would think the same and try to duplicate the move taking land that would have been easier to take when not in their control.

And that is where he was now. Stone had been ordered to the front to swiftly crush the opposition that had, out of fear of being absorbed into the Greater Northern Empire, foolishly declared war on House Tir'eir. While all was going according to his plans Stone hadn't counted on having to secretly keep Raven taken care of. Having an empress as a pet had forced Stone to create new plans and modify other plots. Dick could be an open guest but Raven was an entirely different matter given her blood heritage.

"Lord Stone, scouts report that the enemy force has split into two and is attempting to flank us on the right."

"How well trained are your harassers?" Stone asked the reporting officer.

"My harassers, sir?"

"Have them engage the enemy, hit and run style. Have the men at the camp split into three groups. One group will travel with me to intercept the flanking force. One group will remain in camp fortifying it and the remaining soldiers are to take to ambush positions in the surrounding woods. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes sir. I will issue your orders immediately."

The battle was a massacre. The enemy flanking force had turned out to be far smaller than Stone had anticipated which had given him a two to one advantage, which he exploited by surrounding and crushing the smaller force. The quick demise of the flankers allowed Stone to re-deploy his men and join in the greater battle against the main enemy force. He struck from the rear, the harassers he had ordered deployed hit the flanks and disrupted the ranks, the ambushes diminished enemy moral and troop numbers so severely that those that made it to the camp were those surrendering to save themselves.

"I've ordered camp to be broken and the march into enemy territory to take advantage of the recent…tip in troop numbers here on the border. I hope you don't mind my lord." The reporting officer had told Stone when he made it back to a half packed up camp.

"What's your name and rank?" Stone questioned the man.

"Captain Stevens." The man answered cautiously.

"Stevens that was good thinking and action on your part. I like men that get the necessary things done on their own accord. Come and dine with me to night in my tent Major." Stone told the newly promoted major before walking into the camp to make inspections of the major's men going about breaking camp.

Despite it being a short campaign it was several weeks before Stone was able to crush the opposition and install Colonel Stevens as the military governor. Rapid promotion was not something Stone normally did but he felt that this Stevens was quite capable and would proven a stout ally when the time came to launch his coup d'état. The advantage of being the Lord General of House Tir'eir gave Stone the necessary authority to appoint whomever he wanted to positions of power. Having allies and connections at all levels was important.

The house was small and cherry enough. Tucked away in a valley safely within the confines of the lands that were becoming known as the Greater Northern Empire, several people gathered in the cellar away from the owner's prying eyes and ears.

"He is asleep?"

"Yes, master he is. Once Garfield falls asleep his is dead to the world, if you'll forgive the pun. We can make as much noise as we want, master." A tall, thin, blonde woman growled as she hooked one leg around a man's own and ran her tongue along his jaw line.

"Miss me?" The man asked, his voice slightly distant and hollow as the woman took off his black and orange shirt.

"Everything is going according to plan." The woman moaned as she ground herself up and down the man's thigh.

"Good."

"Stop holding back and fuck me already. Garfield is hardly anything compared to what you are Wilson."

"No one is, Terra." And Slade tore off the dress she had been wearing.

On the wall a green gecko watched petrified at his wife's actions

"You means she is here! As in here in this very castle here!" Maria yelled.

"That is what I said, m'lady." Jacob answered calmly.

"Does father know?"

"Not to my knowledge, m'lady, though I am sure he will find out soon enough. This is, after all, his castle."

"Where is she, Jacob? I'll tear that bitch apart to setting foot in daddy's domain!"

"You may find that difficult to achieve without your talents." Jacob replied.

"It doesn't matter, I'll kill her with this!" Maria snapped back blowing out a candle, yanking the candle out of its holder and hefted the 60cm (2 foot) candlestick.

"She is in Lord Stone's quarters."

"WHAT?" Maria's voice echoed off the dusty tones of the castle's library

"It is my understanding that Lord Stone brought her down and hid her away in his private quarters ere his vacation which is why the information took such a long time to reach my ears."

"Damn it. Perhaps bringing this to father's attention my get me the desired result." Maria thought out loud.

"Perhaps m'lady but keep in mind her political weight is very considerable despite the lack of an official title."

"Then perhaps we'll have to come up with some way of making her life hell while keeping her in the House."

"Just what are you thinking Maria?"

"You'll find out after I research a few things. I'll tell you later tonight." Maria walked off giving Jacob a suggestive wink.

Spies are essential to survival in the harsh world of politics in the Nine Hells. Just as necessary as plots and counterplots were. Having Raven around had forced Stone to take some rapid maneuvers in his plans and plots as well as set up numerous counterplots. Whether or not they worked depended heavily on how Raven acted. After all, women were the most unpredictable creatures.

One prime example was Raven, who had seemed to be getting used to Stone's presence but now had retreated back into her old self of being dark, emotionless and ever so calculating. His absence must have snapped her out of whatever ravine she had been in.

There would be time to dwell on that later on. First Stone had to check on how Dick and Raven were doing and had Dick brought to his quarters as he made his way there.

A/N: SO I'm not dead, I've just been busy. The usual bunch of lies and excuses should be inserted here:

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I've been kicked back into writing gear by reading some fics that just really grate at me and just make me sick at how immoral the world is and that is reflected in the fics. So I'll be bringing up a few things in the next chapter that weren't originally planned there just so the world can catch a glimpse of what they don't want to see; someone with morals. I shouldn't say morals cause then people start going on and on about how that differs for people or is based on religion and whatnot. I'll just say good old fashion common sense which is a treat that seems lacking in the US, those oversexed bastards. Animals are more faithful partners then most of America given the sex on first date and the divorce rates…

LockDown over and out…


	7. La Historía de los Nuevos Infernos

La Historía de los Nuevos Infernos

The History of the Nine Hells

"Dick, you're here too?" Raven asked rhetorically as she watched her old teammate slowly being herded into her room. He was walking on his own, though rather slowly, and was dressed in a red robe of all things. His mask still adorned his face.

"Just as much as you are. I guess we've just had different suites to recover in by the looks of things." Dick replied. It was good to see Raven again. At least he knew one face in this place.

"If you call being taken care of by our mutual captor recovering then yes. I'm pretty sure these are Stone's private quarters in Hell. At least that's what he told me." Raven said sweeping her arm around the room from her perch in bed as Dick sat down in a chair.

Dick was still very sore and weak but he was in a lot better shape then he was a few weeks ago. Raven was in the same condition of being better but still not 100.

"In Hell? Does that make us"

"Dead? Far from it Mr. Grayson." Stone cut Dick short as he strode into his main bedroom.

Dick leaned forward in his chair making the motions of getting up but stopped at the sudden appearance of a rather shape looking blade at his throat.

"I suggest that you remain seated Dick, it will be better for your health." Stone retracted his blade and took a seat himself being rather weary from his recent travels. He wanted nothing more then to rest but he had more pressing matters to attend to first.

"How have you been Di'Candra?" Stone inquired the purple haired beauty that reclined on his bed.

Raven shot Stone a piercing glare.

"Charming as always I can see." Stone commented to himself. "Now to more pressing matters. Tell me what happened in the tower I found you in. Why were you being attacked?" Stone sat forward in his chair and set his powerful gaze on Dick and then to Raven.

"It's complicated and personal." Dick spat out.

"My lord?" An inquiring voice called from the door.

"Speak." Stone barked.

"She knows and has gone to the Lord Master." The voice informed Stone.

"Leave us and make sure I have no further interruptions from anyone. Even the Lord Master." Stone instructed the voice.

"As you wish Lord Stone." The voice replied.

"This complicates things significantly. She moves faster then anticipated." Stone muttered to himself.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Dick asked Raven.

"Not a clue." Raven replied.

"There is no more time to hide; you are proving to be such a burden Miss Raven Roth, I hope for your sake you are worth my troubles." Stone addressed Raven.

"I'll make sure I'm your worse nightmare once I have my powers and strength back." Raven replied in a cold, even voice. She was still healing and without her powers but now that she was over the shock of her new surrounds and had assessed her situation, she was back to her old self.

"I'm counting on it Raven, being docile never fitted your style. Nor yours, Mr. Richard Grayson. I'm sure once your strength has returned you will be just as reckless and relentless as when you were a Titan. Now tell me why you and Raven were combating Starfire and some of her kin." Stone told Dick.

"How do you know what happened in the Tower and how do you know Starfire?" Dick replied with a fierce growl.

"Please, Robin, I've just returned from a rapid campaign 300 leagues south of here. Do not make this even more stressful then it already is for me. Now tell me why you and Raven were fighting Starfire in the Titan's Tower." Stone demanded again with a very clear edge to his voice.

"Not until you answer my question!" Dick snapped. Stone's talk about Starfire had gotten Dick's blood boiling.

"Calm yourself, Robin. I am _not_ in the mood to argue with you. Were you anyone else I would have killed you for speaking to me in such a tone. I know how you are, how you were anyway, though I doubt you have changed that much. Now shut the fuck up and listen while I get you up to speed. When I am done you _will_ answer my questions." Stone leered at Dick before walking over to a window that looked into his enclosed garden.

"About a three decades ago a boy was born. His parents were scientists that were on the frontier of cybernetics and experimented with creating cyborgs, half human, half machine. His parents were hired out by the American government to create a new type of soldier; a soldier with the armor and durability of a robot with the mind and will of a human.

One of the test subjects went malfunctioned and destroyed half of the lab, killing the boy's mother and severely hurting the boy. His father saved the boy by fitting him with cybernetic parts.

That boy was only 10 years old. His father died soon after, in a cruel twist his saved son was a constant reminder of what had taken away his wife so he took his own life leaving his son to fend for himself." Stone's voice tightened at the memories he was recalling. A sharp, distinct metal on metal sound filled the air as Stone whipped out his arm blades, hands tightened into fists.

Turning to Dick and Raven Stone spoke again; "Perhaps if I still had my sonic cannons you would recognize me but I doubt they would help. They say that what really changes a person is their soul; it affects their mannerisms, their appearance, their aura. I have no soul." Stone finished his last note with a deep menacing voice, both his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Those years as a Titan were fun but you were always so high strung and obsessed with Slade that it was a pain to live with you Robin. You're obsession made you betray the Titans again and again and yet we still did not turn you away, though I can not say why we didn't. In hindsight I would say it was because you were a friend, and that is the only thing keeping you alive right now, a memory of a memory from an old part of my shattered past. I can see now your obsession was all that drove you, you proved to be half hearted after Slade disappeared into that lava flow and came down here."

Dick tensed in his chair, arms gripping the armrests with force now that he know Slade was somewhere here. Dick still didn't know where here was exactly but he would find out soon enough.

"Yes Dick, you already have that itch to go after him again don't you? Never mind that the love of your life nearly killed you a several weeks ago." Stone goaded Dick but he remained silent choosing instead to glared heatedly at Stone.

"However more on that later. You Raven were quite something else back then. A light gray complexion, lavender eyes and locks that were cut to frame your face and give the illusion of a raven in flight. Cute back then, beautiful now you truly were an enchanting sorceress. You with your weak demonic rituals, your untamed and untapped powers, which might I add are useless here until you get some backbone back into yourself. Unable to 'feel' because of your wild uncontrolled powers, or so you claim. I did my research well Raven, you couldn't feel because your powers would destroy things, it was because you didn't allow yourself to feel. I didn't pry into your past prior to the Titans, some part of me still forces me to respect the Titan pact we made, no questions asked about our pasts prior to the team being formed. However I do know that you had for some reason shut yourself off from the world for so long that whenever you let yourself feel anything it was too much and your powers would react violently to the unusual phenomenon. You simply never wanted to feel emotions again and had chosen to shut yourself off from the world. Of course little did you know, or perhaps you did know but just didn't tell us, that you were the heiress to the Blood Throne of the Nine Hells. Now that is quite a title Di'Candra.

And someone found out about you, came to the Tower, had his 'daughter' teach you the ways of Black Energy, how to control it, great lot of good that did. After all his help you nearly kill him. And so his plans had to change, a wounded and old Tanar'ri had no way to retake his home territory and expand it, it takes a strong leader, a strong fighter to do that. He did something for me that neither of you did, he saw past my metal body, past my false façade as a champion of 'good' and showed me that a vision that called to my true nature. 'Good' could never exist without 'evil' but 'evil' can exist without 'good' but in reality both are moo points. Tir'eir had a vision of a united Nine Hells.

You see, after your half-brother Telir dead his pathetic empire fractured and splintered just like Alexander the Great's did. They both failed to pick a successor and their generals tore apart the empire in their greed. The Hells were plunged into a dark time and the Blood Throne made vacant.

That is the world in which I was reborn to. Rearmed, reeducated and revigorated. I became Tear's right hand man, his heir, his general among generals. In this realm you will both refer to me as Lord Stone when in the presence of anyone else or Lord General Stone if in the presence of any of House Tir'eir's other generals. Am I clear on that point?" Stone emphasized his point by displaying the razor sharp tip of his arm blade.

Dick growled back a "Crystal" while silently vowing to avoid having to call the robotic bastard by his apparent title.

"Princess Raven had wounded Lord Tear badly and ended his fighting career making him useless as an effective combat leader. As a political figure he is still good to keep around as he has the know how to deal with the boring politician House leaders. I am the best fighter this House has because of Raven's lack of feeling so I suppose a thank you is long overdue.

A decade overdue in fact. I rebuilt his power base and expanded it so rapidly that I had built Tear an empire before he or anyone else realized it. In a decade I have conquered the entire North of the Nine Hells cementing House Tir'eir's resources, manpower, strategic positioning and political place as one of the powers to be reckoned with. No single House has as much land, wealth, or manpower.

You both must be wondering what the bloody hell I am talking about. Let me paint you a picture of the realm you are both in and you are indeed princess to.

The Nine Hells is a curious place. This is where everyone goes after they die, their soul filters down, weighed down not because of their sins but because Satan was a smart guy. The Nine Hells isn't a place for suffering and Heaven a place of pleasure, no the restrictions on getting into Heaven are so hard that few can qualify to get in. Satan saw that, split with Heaven and created the Nine Hells as a place for the vast majority of souls to be reborn with all their earthly experiences. A second chance is given here, no disease, no hunger, no war.

People and infernal creatures alike lived in peace until Tirgon dethroned the Father of Lies. Life carried on as per normal but when Tirgon died he never had named his heir. Telir, his son, your step-brother, tried to prove his worth for the Blood Throne by hacking and cutting his way to it, he obviously failed because for the last decade the Nine Hells have been torn apart at the borders of clans that have been fighting for supremacy.

The Nine Hells are squared shaped with a finite area that it covers. The edges just are wastelands that nothing survives in. Mountains surround the edges with one single land entrance to the world above. They are the Gates of Hell, the Pillars of Hercules. The only way to get into the hells proper is to cross the Styx River, which flows in a circle around all nine levels of the hells. After crossing the Styx you will find my territory, guarded by Hu Lou Gate, a single large stronghold fortress gate that is wedge between the only gap in the outer mountains for 1200 leagues. And my forces control those gaps and gates as well. House Tir'eir's empire stretched from the furthest northern tip of the Nine Hells down to third level of the hells. Close to 15 of all land belongs to me; all of the land north of the strategic Siren Mountains is under my happy steel fists. Curiously enough the first level of the hells is the highest and the lowest in elevation at the same time. The Nine Hells slope down with each level, which brings about climate changes and all sorts of different environments as on earth but in the center of the Nine Hells is a mountain fortress that extends up towards the clouds. It houses the infamous Blood Throne and was the palace for the previous Lords of the Nine Hells. Mount Sangre is on the ninth and lowest level as well as the highest level. All the Hells slope down to meet at the base of the mount, from which the highest point can be reached.

Quite something to wrap your head around, isn't it?" Stone asked Dick and Raven who were, despite themselves, quite baffled at what Stone had told them but for entirely different reasons.

"What the hell have you done with Cyborg, you're not the Victor Stone I recruited." Dick started.

"You offered free parts and pay, what fool would have not take up your little crusade when as desperate as I was? You offered a home for freaks to go to and look what you ended up with; a shape shifting green kid, a demonic princess, a tin man, and an alien that liked you enough to try and kill you! NOW WHY THE FUCK DID STAR TRY TO KILL YOU!" Stone roared at Dick who stood up and stared Stone straight in the eye. Or as close as he could since he had about 24 cm (8") less then Stone did.

Raven wasn't even listening to the two men argue, she was still trying to digest all of the information that Stone had told her. The description of her supposed realm, its history, his very brutal but accurate breakdown of a portion of her past, and more importantly who he was. He was Lord General Stone, a former cybernetic experiment named Victor Stone, a former Teen Titan called Cyborg…

A/N: I'm still alive, just celebrating being free at last from high school! Graduated June 3rd and that ceremony could not have gone any slower. Well here is another chapter, I'll be writing over this summer, net access will not be always available, I finally get cut off from my folks in august and get left in country that is strange to me and I am hostile against as you may have noticed. But the bright side is this, long summer, very bored me, new laptop (yay) long chapters for you guys when I do get the chance to upload. Some good twists coming up, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon cause I know all of you are going to love it and it brings up something most people can't stand to think about but I actually support strongly. You'll just have to wait and see what it is.

For my bashing for this chapter I would like to say how amazingly ignorant Americans are. They think that they are the only bloody nation and people on the planet and they make getting in touch with people in other countries to fucking hard. I normally don't swear as you may have noticed but this really pisses me off. It is close to impossible to get in contact with people in the US without making a long distance phone call because they are so damn backwards as far as technology goes. Now you may all say that, wait a minute, the US is the world leader in the Internet and all of this mobile technology but I news for you, that is a botched figure and fact. The technology is just in the northeastern coast and the west with a few select cities in the middle, the rest is vast country with nothing where cells phones don't work, a computer is an idol to be worshiped and the Internet a fictitious thing of the devil. I currently live in a third world country that have better mobile cell phone and internet access then the US. Just about everyone here has a cell phone and there are Internet cafés in the farthest flung provinces, not just here in the capital. About the only thing the US is the world leader on, well maybe not the world leader in with eight since China does this better, is how to control the media and making you think the US is the top dog in any and all things.

By and by, thank you all for reviewing!

LockDown over and out…

Shameless advertising- I'm working on a logo for a T-Shirt so I may have a new LockDown logo to go with my next post! Now I just have to beg and plead and make my sister draw the thing on the computer for me, aren't I sad and pathetic?


	8. Un Orden Nuevo

Un Orden Nuevo

A New Order

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Raven snapped at Dick and Stone stemming their loud standoff for the moment. "You two are acting like a pair of teenagers." She added in a softer tone. "Look, Cyborg"

"Lord Stone." Stone cut in.

"Lord Stone or whatever you go by, we don't know why Starfire was at the tower. I think it is time to get you up to speed with our sides of the story." Raven eased back to lie half reclining, half sitting up in the bed she had taken up residence in. "Dick, if you would start."

"A lot happened to the Titans after you left with Tir'eir. Your fake death was not convincing to me but I didn't want to get the groups hopes up for nothing. After all I figured you had to have a good reason to leave so I didn't think you would be coming back." Dick told Stone.

Raven stared at Dick, a mixture of shock and surprise on her face.

"I thought it best not to tell you Raven, there was no telling what condition we would find Cyborg after Tir'eir twisted him, and I didn't want to upset you, especially given your… attachment to him." Dick explained to Raven.

The mentioning of that faded connect that Raven and Cyborg had begun to expand caused Stone to tense up as it stirred old emotions and memories that were meant to be locked away.

"Anyway after you walking out the team dissolved. Slade… was gone and the city really didn't need us. We were getting older and had" Dick paused to look at Raven and chose his words carefully, "some of us had plans for the future."

"I know, those plans were made clear to me when Garfield took his own life and came down here. He currently lives in a small village several leagues to the east of this castle with his wife, Terra. Yes she is down here too Raven." Stone informed Raven and Dick.

"Well Starfire and I moved to Gotham City, were I took up a job working for an old boss. I also took up the costume of Nightwing, the black suit with the blue falcon on the chest I had on the night you intruded upon the Tower."

"And saved both your lives." Stone added with a smug note.

Dick glared at Stone in response and remained silent.

"We don't know why Star was attacking the Tower, she had left dick a few nights prior and he had come to the Tower seeking refuge in his past, Dick didn't know I still lived there." Raven finished for Dick.

"Useless information indeed, just as you are Dick. I'm sure the spies I deployed to the surface will provide more information then you have. I do hope you do prove more useful in the future, for that is what keeps you alive down here."

Dick snarled back at Stone's remark.

Raven spoke again before Stone had time to reply to Dick's snarl. "I stayed at the Tower as I had nowhere to go after the others left."

Stone turned his attention back Raven and arched his one eyebrow. "Had nowhere to go or just didn't want to go back to where you had come from?" He questioned with a very suggestive voice.

It was Raven's turn to give Stone a look that would kill, only to be neutralized by his own stoic metal glare.

"Uh hmm. As I was saying I stayed in jump city and took up a white costume to fight crime with and opened a café in the city to support myself. That is our side of the story but you never mentioned why _you_ were in were in _my_ home." Raven asked in a very possessive tone. The Tower had been her home for close to 15 years and so it was very much her own place of refuge.

"I store my spare parts in a few of the unused rooms, my old room mainly. I had figured that since death is such a taboo among you surfacers that I could safely hide what I needed in plain sight. I am, after all, still a soulless machine!" Stone vented his frustration by driving his right fist into the wall, blade punching straight through the red wall.

"I was refitting myself when I heard the sounds of combat in the living room. I investigated against my programming and better instincts, I killed one of the Tamaranians, at least that is what I assume the man was based on his dress, weaponry and looks. Raven killed the other and Star flew off, you must have scared her away Dick." Stone barked at Dick, the deep edge back in his voice.

"Now don't fight you two, that's an order." Raven smoothly cut in, command in her monotone voice.

"And just who are you to give me orders?" Stone asked, his glowing red eyes never leaving Dick's darker ones as the two continued to stare heatedly at each other.

"I'm the princess of this realm, you said so yourself." Raven replied in a confident tone. Raven figured she if she could act the part why not try and take advantage of this title?

A moment of tense silence followed before being broken by a very loud, deep, hollow, and menacing laugh. "You order me? You seem to misunderstand your situation, _your highness_. You are simply a political puppet and fuck toy to whomever Lord Tir'eir marries you off to. You obviously never studied the history of any of the warring nations on the surface. You have power over servants perhaps; the respect of a people who will accept you because of my influence, but that is all. You will produce an heir perhaps and that will set things straight, bring the war to an end and unite the burning lands under one banner once again. Important you may be, but only as one option to victory, if an unexpected pawn of power you have become." Stone told Raven, his deep voice adding gravity to his words.

"Both of you will come with me, I have to see Lord Tir'eir." Stone excused himself from his quarters, the other two former Titans in tow.

Colonel Koriand'r, a well-done job for providing the intelligence and for leading the initial strike teams to seizing control of the major strategic points on this planet.

Your current orders are to crush any and all resistance movements on the eastern coastline of the continent specified as North America while the invasion continues.

Sincerely

Fleet Command

A simple letter, a simple order, a most difficult task. The trouble with having nothing better to do since she had thrown away all she had built was she had become very good at her job and so Starfire was given mop up duty; a difficult task to say the least. Humans were very stubborn and never gave up; Dick had shown her that over the years of their friendship and love.

And she was alone, just as she was when she first came to the planet to begin her recon mission. Fate has a funny way of bringing things around full circle, giving Star the chance to learn about and fall in love with an inhabitant of the world she was now helping conquer and subjugate. And she had little choice in the matter, orders were orders and though she was very high ranked for her age she did not have the power to make her people overlook this world. However, Terra was too good a planet to overlook; the native species were easy to overcome being so technologically behind as they were. And the recourses were sorely needed on Tamar, the home world severely over mined and over exploited.

So all she had was her mission, her mission to search and destroy any resistance on the east coast.

Stone strode through the massive ornate doors that led to the main audience chamber. At the end of the long room was Tir'eir, seated on his throne, and standing by to him was a smug looking Maria. However Maria's face faltered for a moment as she shot a glare of pure hatred at Raven who returned the favor while still following Stone up the rather long red carpet leading to the throne.

Jacob was in the background, his face as stoic and neutral as always.

Stone's face was etched with irritation and a hint fatigue. He was not in the mood for this unnecessary round of power jocking over something that was firmly in his hands. 'And you're not taking her away from me Tir'eir. Not when I know what you have planned for her.'

"Lord Tear." Stone nodded his head curtly to acknowledge his master.

"Lord Stone, take a seat if you would." Tear gestured towards Stone's customary chair, a small stand with two gold bowls, one on either side. One had rocks in it, the other was empty.

Stone sat down and took a rock in his right hand, slowly applying pressure until the rock started to crumble beneath his mechanical hand. With his free hand he gestured to Dick and Raven to stand behind him.

Silence filled the air for a few tense moments, neither Tear nor Stone speak, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Stone broke the silence.

"Maria, heal their injuries." Stone all but barked making the golden haired fallen angel jump.

"What!" Maria exclaimed at the sudden demand.

"Now." Stone made his demand quite clear by dropping his voice into a cold, emotionless tone. To emphasize his point his crushed the rock in his hand sending shards and chips flying.

"Why should I? She is perfectly capable of doing it herself." Maria calmly retorted having regained her composure.

"Unless you've forgotten, Maria, all magic remotely connected to the Hells is no longer functioning since the Blood Throne has been vacated. Every demon, devil, imp, and my spies in the Dread Lord society have reported that even the soulless can't cast magic. You, being a celestial being, still can. Now heal their injuries before you'll have to be healing your own." Stone said deadpan.

His threat toward Maria made Jacob move ever so slightly and Stone caught the movement, locked eyes with Jacob, silently telling him that if he moved again Stone would spill his little secret and Tir'eir would not be too happy about that.

Tir'eir watched amused as his daughter grudgedly step down from the raised floor his chair was on and walk over to Stone's two companions.

Tear caught the threatening glance Stone gave Jacob, and smiled to himself. The little games that went on under this roof were amusing at times. Tear knew full well that Jacob hadn't taken his daughter, yet, but he had taken her heart, odd as it did seem.

Tear drew his attention to the unique woman standing behind Stone's chair. She was dressed in a lavender robe that matched her hair and eyes, evidence of her demonic heritage. The decade of time that had passed had been good to her, filling her out in the right places. 'Though she could have filled out a bit more in the chest.'

"It seems to me that we should go about corinating and proclaim to the Hells that we have the heir of the Blood Throne in our possession. A blitz campaign led by you, Stone with our magic should allow us to place a massive dent in any direction we see fit." Tear spoke making his opinion known.

"And we will have to defend that dent we make. The men are tired; we've been on three back to back blitz campaigned all because you're too impatient and spring our embedded agents too quickly." Stone replied, the edge clear in his tone.

"Perhaps but another blitz campaign to the southeast" Tear began.

"Would mean marching the army from one end of the empire to the other. The men are tired, I'm tired and you violated my time off with your stupidity, old man." Stone cut in not bothering to hide his displeasure at the old Tanar'ri.

"You can't talk to my father like that!" Maria yelled at Stone. Stone snapped his head in her direction and gave her a look that would kill. That seemed sufficient to silence her for now.

"You seem to be forgetting yourself Lord Stone." Tear told his apprentice.

"It is you who seems to be forgetting himself. You have forgotten how to be a military commander and quite frankly that is what counts down here. You're lucky I keep you around to be the front man on the political stage!" Stone was on his feet now drawing himself up to his impressive 195 cm (6' 6").

"Now you listen to me; if you want to live," Stone quickly extended his arm blades, the sound of the metal swords gently sliding out of their internal sheaths filled the air with the distinctly terrifying sound of metal on metal, "you will run things as you always have but I will take over the military and economic sides of this House. Is that understood?" Stone growled.

Tear glared at Stone. The younger man had him a trap, a good trap at that. Tear knew that Stone was very powerful on his own now, being a general of a winning side helped his popularity greatly. By giving him the political side of things to handle Stone would make it appear as though things were normal in the Tir'eir House but by taking over the economic and military side of things would make him the real power behind the house.

"You leave me little choice." Tear replied.

"I know." Stone said with a smirk. "Good, now that is settled I want the main army to given a month off, and the reserves called up to fill the gaps. Have a letter sent out, the heir will be crowned and married within a week. A month's true with all factions as part of the celebrations. Understood?" Stone finished giving out orders.

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this? I am going to be the queen of the Hells after all." Raven asked. She could stand being a queen but she wasn't ready to get married, especially to some guy she didn't even know, and most likely wasn't even the same species.

A resounding "No!" from everyone answered her question.

"Come princess, I'll take you back to your room. Jacob, see that Mr. Grayson here is taken care of and get on those arrangements." Stone said sheathing his swords and leading Raven out by the hand.

"Ok just to get me up to speed here, did he" Dick pointed at the retreating back of Stone "just over throw you?" Dick finished his question pointing at Tear who just nodded in reply. "Ok then…"

Once inside the door Stone let go of Raven's hand, walked over to a chair and more or less fell into it. He was exhausted, things were very much out of control and he had been forced to launch his coup far earlier then planned. Fortunately Tear was a smart person. Stone knew that Tear knew that the take over was inevitable, the military's loyalty, and more importantly the people's loyalty, were both in Stone's corner. A civil war would be quite pointless and only put Stone back a few decades.

Not that a few decades would matter, he had all the time he needed to take over the Hells. Just like she had all of time to sit on the throne as queen.

"I am not getting married." Raven said flatly, as she round on Stone, staring him straight in the face.

Stone raised his eyes to hers, his organic eye just as devoid of emotion as his red optical sensor. "If you knew any history at all you would know just what predicament you are in. You're lucky I'm letting you live as it is."

Despite his cold tone and harsh stare Raven didn't seem phased or worried at all. Giving in to his fatigue Stone tried again in a softer but exasperated tone, "Go to my library, you will find some answers there." With that Stone closed his eye, shut himself down and went to sleep.

"Stupid heartless bastard. Might as well take a look at his library and look up what I can." Raven muttered to herself. The thought of escape did present itself to her, after all, Stone was a sleep, and she could seek out from the massive apartment he had her in but she didn't know her way around the rest of the castle. The trip to the main audience chamber with Stone had been her first time out of Stone's quarters since her arrival there several weeks ago. The plus side to that meeting had been she was back to perfect health and she had gotten to see Maria bossed around, something that was quite enjoyable to witness close up.

Though escapes was out the window Raven felt slightly better; she knew that Maria would try and make her life a living hell but so far the score was one to zero in Raven's favor.

Raven spent the next few hours looking up various figure's of royal figure heads who had been in power or come to power during a time of war through out the surface's, as earth seemed to be known as in the texts, history. What Raven found disturbed her. It seemed that during the warring periods of just about every country had had a puppet monarch that came to power during the fighting. Often the puppet was a young child or weak willed person that could be easily manipulated. However the side with the puppet did not have an instant victory, quite frequently the monarch puppet would change as various factions would sweep over any given capital and install their own puppet.

In most cases the puppet was male, the traditional leaders in most cultures but there were female monarchs as well. However their path to power was often more burdened then their male counterparts. A male could ascend the throne without a queen, few queens ever made it to the throne without a prince or king that was tied to them through marriage.

'Which explains why Stone ordered a wedding to be planned. He plans to marry me off so that my ascent to the throne will be better received, and to supposedly ensure my cooperation.' Raven thought. Stone would find that she would be a difficult puppet to deal with.

Then it struck her; she was going to be married. Married. No longer the single Miss Raven Roth but the married Mrs. Raven something. She would be married to a demon she supposed. Raven shivered. She dreaded to think of what she would be forced to do come the wedding night. If she was married to a demon there would be no way for her to fight him off, not without her powers. She would have to escape, there was no way she was going to be married to a demon or anyone else against her will.

Looking around the room she could find no suitable weapon so she settled for something that would have to do; the very thick demonic-english dictionary Stone had provided Raven with. The initial idea was for her to learn her father's language and letters, which she had started having nothing better to do while slowly healing under Stone's guarded care. Now she would be using it for a far better purpose; to beat the crap out of Stone before trying to escape the castle.

Heaving the great book Raven made her way into the bedchamber and stopped when she saw Stone. He was slouched in the chair, head hung down onto his chest, the real part of his face showing signs of fatigue and stress.

"You intend to hit with that book and make your escape?" Stone asked wearily. He was tired. He had to scramble and change some of his orders. The army was still standing down for a month, he knew that the men, and himself, sorely needed a proper rest before starting another campaign. However the wedding and coronation had cancelled, those moves were too rash and would close options that he would like to keep open for the world to see. 'See but not touch.' Stone thought.

Raven froze. She was sure that Stone had been asleep but she quickly recovered with a quick and toneless, "Perhaps." She figured that Stone still had the external appearance of the old Titan she knew as Cyborg. There stood a chance that Stone had kept all of his sensors and other gizmos he had built into him.

"I take you have done some research?" Stone asked pulling himself up to sit up straight and he turned to look at her, a searching look on his face.

Raven tightened her gaze on Stone, narrowing her eyes into slits. "I have and if you think that you can just marry me off so you can make me into a puppet queen then you have another thing coming!" Raven spat before she raised up the heavy tome and ran at Stone fully intending to be the living hell out of Stone.

"I cancelled the coronation… and wedding." Stone said calmly. He made no attempt to defend himself, his words were sufficient enough to surprise Raven into dropping the big book.

"You what?" Raven asked as a sense of relief washed over her.

"Merely political moves for now. You will be married and crowned but now is not the time. The Hells will know who you are, that you are among them and available"

"I'm not 'available' as you put it." Raven cut in hotly.

"to a political marriage. I assure you Raven that you won't be getting married. It's merely a ploy. Didn't they teach you anything useful on the surface?" Stone said standing up.

Since she was without the heavy tome and though she could reach his face to slap him the effect would be lost on their height difference. So Raven did the one thing that women had over men, a good solid kick between the legs. Raven just prayed that that part of Stone was still real other wise she wasn't sure what she was going to do when her attack didn't work.

Stone hadn't been expecting Raven to retaliate to the mild insult. However a swift kick to his nuts had Stone on his knees, one hand propping him up from being completely on the floor, the other protectively covering his manhood.

Raven suddenly felt sorry for the pain she had just caused Stone but he had coming to him. "I learned that." Raven shot at Stone.

"Well if you hadn't done that to me for that then I'm sure you would have done so when I told you that you are now under my personal care as my personal servant" Stone said.

Raven didn't take well to the idea of having to be anyone's servant, let alone Stone's personal servant. Upon hearing the news she kicked him in the right side of his rib cage and immediately regretted doing so as a dull echoing came from the inside of Stone's hollow chest. Of course Raven had nothing on save the purple robe and she her foot had come into contact with a very hard ribcage.

'Fuck that hurts!' Raven thought repressing the urge to scream in agony from the pain that was coursing through her right leg. Hopping over to the bed and sitting down on it Raven began to rub her leg.

"I lost the entire right side of my body in a fight not long after… I left." Stone explained the echoing that had stopped now. "Ribs, lung, right kidney, liver, stomach, several meters of small and large intestine. All replaced with mechanical parts. I'm not as human as when I left Raven, far from it." Stone said quietly as he got up to do some jumping around which perplexed Raven to no end as did the sorrowful tone Stone had used to relate why he hadn't been hurt by Raven's kick to his ribs.

After Stone was done getting the uncomfortable feel of being kicked in the gonads he turned his attention to Raven. During his hopping around an idea had come to his mind. It would still leave Raven open to the possibility of being married off which was a powerful political tool, as was the fact she was not yet corinated, and so she just would be a show piece for the most part. An unattainable show piece but she would be more at easy, if she could see all of these advantages in what he was about to propose.

Stone knelt down and gently took over the task of rubbing the pain out of Raven's leg . Raven looked at Stone warily. Before she could say anything Stone spoke, "I have an idea that you may like."

Raven narrowed her gaze on Stone. "I'm listening." Raven ground out.

"I have noticed that you don't like the idea of getting married." Stone started.

"You obviously haven't learned a thing about women from the 'surface.' Of course I'm not taking a liking to being married to some demon and having to… to…" Raven couldn't bring herself to say the last part of the sentence but Stone continued on.

"To fuck you brains out."

SLAP!

Raven's left hand came into contact with left side, the real side, of Stone's face forcing him to turn his head to the left due to the force of the blow. Unfazed Stone continued to gently massage Raven's foot and shin. "That's what I thought. What I'm proposing would still place you in close contact with me but your title would keep most would be suitors at bay. Interested?" Stone asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"What title would that be? I'm the heiress to this realm. What other possible title could make guy not want to marry me?" Raven asked skeptically.

"The title of my concubine." Stone said flatly.

SLAP!

"I knew you were going to do that. Look the bright side here is that you would not have to get married and you're not going to get coronated until we have the capital under our firm control." Stone told Raven who immediate crawled up the bed and out of Stone's reach.

"But you would be…" Raven began.

"Not touching you at all. You seem to forget Raven, just who I am. I won't sleep with you because I can have any woman I want in my empire." Stone said, his eyes resting on Raven's sprawled form lying on the bed. Her robes had come slightly undone in her scramble, riding dangerously high exposing a large amount of smooth gray legs. However Stone didn't dwell on Raven's tempting body but lock his sights onto her unique purple eyes.

Raven was both relieve and insulted at Stone's words. Relief in the fact she would just have the title and not have to perform the duties, insulted by the way Stone had made it seem like she was not worth having. Completely lost for words Raven just glared as menacingly as she could straight into Stone's eyes.

In his eyes Raven was surprised to see emotions running strong. She could see a longing that betrayed his words but also sincerity in his promise not to touch her.

Several minutes of silence passed between Raven and Stone before Stone broke the silence.

"I have some things… to attend to. You should get some rest, it's getting late. And you may want to cover you legs up better before you go to sleep. You may catch a cold." Stone said before walking out of his bed chamber and into his library.

A/N: Ok here is a long one. It's unfortunately going to be the last one until about mid august, my parents are locking my laptop up for the summer and they don't leave me alone until the beginning of august. Any way I'm starting on the Cyborg Raven fluff and so the story will mainly be focusing on them and the events in the Hells, but the other subplots should not be forgotten, though they won't be turning up for some time. Well a huge thanks to you three that reviewed, I know most people are on vacation, so thanks for reading. By the time august roles around I'll have some things on paper, I'll just have to transfer them onto computer. Til then have a good vacation!

Here is the main variant of the LockDown logo, T-shirts available if you ever happen to visit Cambodia.

LockDown over and out…


	9. Finalmente, Estamos Juntos

Finalmente, Estamos Juntos

Finally, We are Together

The next month was rather swift in passing. Raven hardly saw Stone for he avoided her, often only coming to his apartments late at night when he thought she was asleep. Even then he would only drop by to check on her or to disappear into his library. More then once Raven had snuck out of bed to spy on Stone, he would be engrossed in the old tomes as he searched for something that he would not notice her standing in the doorway watching him.

Of course it wasn't that she liked Stone, the need for human contact was driving her crazy and he was the only one that every visited. Of course she was his… servant, technically anyway, and she was being held in solitary confinement in his personal quarters, so it made a lot of sense no one would dare violate his private living area. Still her meals came, left in the entrance way ever few hours, along with a fresh change of robes daily. The place seemed to be mysteriously cleaned though Raven never saw who did the cleaning. She only could assume the cleaning was done when she was asleep though how they knew when she was asleep disturbed her slightly.

Tonight she was going to get a conversation out of Stone even if that conversation ended up as another argument between them.

Feigning sleep Raven waited patiently until Stone made his quiet entrance into the room and made his way to the adjoining library. Raven got out of bed, made sure her sleeping robe was securely wrapped around her before she tip toed her way over to the library's doorway. From there Raven could observe Stone hard at work doing whatever it is that he did.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Raven asked as she walked over to look over his shoulder at the various maps and books he had open on the desk he was seated at.

"What are you doing up?" Stone asked not taking his eyes off of the map he was looking over.

"I came to talk with you. Being locked up for a long time all alone can make a person hungry for conversation, even if it is with you. So what are you doing?" Raven replied smoothly.

"I see. What I am doing would most likely bore you." Stone answered.

"Come on, I'm desperate enough to come and talk to you, my captor"

"Master would be the more technical term."

Raven glared at Stone which he did notice out of the corner of his eye.

"But captor would be correct as well." Stone sighed.

"Any way, you're driving me crazy by not letting me see other people so you have to talk to me." Raven finished, hands on her hips and look on her face that left no room for argument.

However the entire effect was lost as Stone wasn't looking at her. Exasperated Raven tried again. This time she was going to make sure he would not ignore her. Raven walked around Stone, lean against the desk and hoisted herself onto it, sitting right in the middle of the map Stone was looking at.

"Now that I have your attention, you are going to talk to me." Raven said allowing herself a satisfied smile as she looked down at Stone's surprised expression.

"Fine. What do you wish me to talk about? The number of suitors I've already turned down on your behalf?"

"No."

"How large the pot is that you're sleeping with me."

"What!"

"The servants have a pot running on how long it will be before you sleep with me. They take bets on just about anything. There was a pot going on how long it would be before I made my bid for power. There is even a pot going for when you are going to kill me." Stone explain coolly.

Raven was speechless. She never imagined that anyone would be betting money on thing like that.

"Are you alright? You look paler then normal." Stone asked.

"I… I am?"

"Perhaps you should go back to bed." Stone suggested.

"No! No, I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time."

"I must apologize for that. Your two titles make you a very lucrative target to have killed or kidnapped. Therefore security is very tight."

"Um… what do you do in here?" Raven asked trying to start a string of more pleasant conversation.

"Planning my next move. We begin another campaign in the southeast. You will accompany me." Stone explained.

"What?"

"The reasons are several fold. It gives you a chance to be seen, to see your realm, to get out of the palace. The downside is that you'll have to 'act' like you are my consort." Stone panned out.

"You've got to be kidding me." Raven began.

"It's not that bad." Stone started to explain.

"Not that bad!"

"Would just let me explain?" Stone asked. He didn't feel like talking over Raven's voice and its unique mix of blank emotions that ran through it.

"This better be good." Raven said in a huff. She crossed her arms across her chest to show her displeasure at the whole idea.

"Thank you. All you would have to do is address me as 'my lord,' sit next to me at any officer dinners. In short just be civil towards me like you are now."

Raven glared at Stone as she thought things over. On one hand she would be out and would get to travel around some, on the other she had to act the part of his little love slave.

"Fine but don't you get any ideas about" Raven agreed.

"I assure you, you won't have to act that part." Thinking Raven might take that the wrong way Stone hastily added, "What goes on in my tent is my business. No one will question the lack of noise during the nights."

"Just don't get any ideas, alright?"

Stone nodded in agreement.

"So how is Dick these days?" Raven asked striking up another string of banter.

"Just as he was when he was still Robin; brooding as always." Stone said with a smile.

Raven nodded. With all the recent changes and whatnot going on it was hard to believe that Stone used to be Cyborg and that he knew Raven and Robin when they were younger.

Noticing Raven's sullen expression Stone dropped his smile. "Still find it hard to believe that I was once Cyborg, huh?" Stone said quietly.

Raven looked down at him, it was impossible for him to know what she was thinking but somehow he had known.

"You're not psychic are you?" Raven asked curiously.

"No. I've changed a lot but I'm not psychic. I've just become, well, what I am now." Stone laughed a bitter laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The irony of it all. One of the reasons I came down here was to have a fresh start, fit in somehow. I'm an untouchable general in one of the most powerful factions in this war torn place. An outcast here just as I was when I was a Titan on the surface." Stone said coldly.

"Hey Cy"

"That person died over a decade ago."

"We were all outcasts in one way or another back then, I mean Star was an alien, Beast Boy was a polymorph."

"Robin was perfectly normal. The only odd thing he did was fight crime from behind a mask. You were an enchantress back then and you are one now."

"I can't use my magic."

"You're in your element here. You can't use your magic because you're emotionally dead inside."

"I am not." Raven retorted quickly at the accusation.

"Yes you are Raven. You're nature betrays you. You were isolated as a Titan and I doubt that trend differed in your adulthood." Stone said looking Raven straight in the eye. "I've been doing some research, both your father and brother were strong people, strong rulers"

"I'm strong."

"They drew their power from their emotions. You however learned to block them out, to push them away."

"I had to other wise I would lose control!" Raven snapped defending herself.

"Look Raven." Stone said gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Down here the magic of the realm is entirely tied to the ruler of the Nine Hells. Your blood makes you that ruler, in name, but for whatever reason that is the way things are. You brother, and your father before him were both emotionally alive. Mind you the texts say they were always angry but their anger was an emotion that let magic work down here. On the surface your powers worked because you were out of your home range and apparently the rules that governed your powers were different up there. Down here you have to unlearn what you have spent most of your life learning. You have to let go, you have to feel."

"So you just expect me to forget a lifetime of mental training like that!" Raven yelled as she threw Stone's hands off her shoulders. Her monotone was gone and her voice clearly carried the message of anger but mostly uncertainty.

"I would think you would be happy. You could wield you powers and not have to be…detached all the time. You could be laugh or cry without blowing up a microwave." Stone said with a hint of humor to his tone.

Raven couldn't help but grin at the statement. For some reason microwaves always seemed to be her favorite target all those years ago. "Fine, I'll give it a shot but it may take me a while to get used to."

"I knew you would come around. You're just as logical as you were back then."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Raven asked wanting the conversation to keep going.

Stone smiled. "A good thing. Sometimes it is good to resist change, other times it is good to embrace change."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'd tell you but I fear you would only add to the scars you have given me." Despite his words there was a mischievous sparkle to Stone's dark brown eye.

"When did I ever give you any scars?" Raven's voice trail away as Stone rose from his seat and leaned in showing Raven his cheek. On it were three thin lines, evidently her slaps from a month back had caused some damage after all.

"Well you deserved them."

"I can't say I disagree with you. I'm still trying to get used to you again." Stone replied.

"What?"

"Your mannerisms, your fierce independence, your back talk. After a decade of never being questioned, it takes some getting used to." Stone hastily covered up his previous statement.

"Well it takes some getting used to, to be thrown into a whole new world."

"I'm here and I can help you get used to down here. I told you once that I would always be there for you."

"Cy" Raven breathed.

Stone cringed visibly but did not say anything.

"That was a long time ago; you were a different person back then. You're a stranger to me now." Raven told Stone.

"Perhaps I should go." Stone said as he turned to go.

Raven quickly shot a hand out and touched Stone's shoulder stopping him from turning away from her.

"I would like to take the time to get you all over." Raven whispered.

Stone smiled warmly. "Don't worry Rae, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other again. Now let's get you to bed." With that Stone scooped a very surprised Raven off of the desk scattering several books and papers in the process, and carried her bridal style to the bed chamber before careful depositing her on the bed.

"Thanks for the ride." Raven said quietly, a hint of pink decorating her cheeks. She hadn't expected to be carried to her bed; she was after all perfectly capable of walking now.

"No problem. Get some rest we leave in two days." Stone said before taking his leave.

"You have to keep your back straight and keep your grip on the reigns." Stone told Raven. They had left the palace along with a column of servants and soldiers. Just where they were going Raven didn't know but she knew that Stone did and that was enough for her. He was the expert here, the guide as it were.

Stone was behind Raven who was saddled on a horse having her first riding experience and she was not liking it at all. She would have fallen off several times if Stone was practically cradling her between his legs and arms. Of course she didn't like it at first but this apparently counted as part of her act that she had to keep up as her part of the bargain. However the hidden insight of Stone also was there; he had mentioned he normally walked with his men but now that he had 'his lady' in tow he would have to ride since it would improper to make her walk as well. Though Raven disliked the bumpy ride she was thankful that Stone knew how to ride a horse and was there to keep her from falling. If she could fly she would have taken that option for they had covered a large distance by the time the sun went down and the sky began to darken.

"We'll stop here for tonight." Stone's voice boomed so that the entire column could hear. In a matter of minutes tents were pitched and campfires were going ready to cook the evening's meal.

Stone dismounted and helped Raven get down. "Sore?" Stone asked with a knowing smile. He knew she was sore, even he was sore. The real reason he preferred to walk was so that he could avoid riding a horse unlike most of the other officers.

Raven tried to give Stone a harsh glare but she was amazingly tired from riding all day long. Her legs were sore, her back was stiff and her arms ached from holding onto those damned leather reigns.

"Fine, don't answer me. Our tent is that big one; I'll bring you your dinner." Stone said as he handed the reigns over to a servant and began to make his customary inspection of the camp.

Raven stiffly made her way to the big tent that Stone had pointed out to her. Inside it was furnished sparsely with a work desk with accompanying chair and most importantly a big feather bed. Not giving it a second thought Raven through off the heavy traveling robe Stone had given her leaving her in the much thinner under robe, before collapsing on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Stone entered his pavilion to find Raven sprawled on his, well "their," bed. It was rather late, the cybernetic general having finished making his rounds and giving out orders for the morning. He had had his own dinner but it was quite clear from the dinner place still set at the one table in his tent that Raven hadn't eaten. As tired as she seemed to be and as much as Stone wanted to let her sleep he knew she would be extremely grouchy come morning.

Stone walked over to the bed, stooped down and gently shaking her whispered "Raven" into her ear. Getting no response Stone increased the vigor of his shaking and the volume of his voice. This time Raven stirred, only to turn her head and bury further into the pillow she was using.

"Raven, get up and have your dinner."

The reply came in the form of an out thrown arm that backhanded Stone across his face, much to Stone's displeasure.

"Fine be that way." Stone walked over to the table, got Raven's plate, which was very cold by now, and went outside with it. He returned with a hot plate of food. Stone proceeded over to the bed, and with one arm forced Raven into a sitting position in his lap.

A bewildered Raven, not entirely pleased about being awaken from her comforting deep sleep, opened her mouth to protest only to have it filled with something. That something turned out to be a spoonful of mashed potatoes. At this point Raven's eye's had adjusted to the low light that was in the single room of the tent, and she found herself sitting on Stone's thigh being spoon-fed bits of beef, carrots and mashed potatoes.

Realizing just how hungry she was Raven didn't protest being spoon-fed though she did made several attempts to take the spoon from Stone. When the plate was finished Raven glared at Stone for a moment before saying defiantly, "I could have fed myself."

Stone grunted in response and got up dumping, quite unceremoniously, Raven onto the floor beside the bed. "That hurt you bastard. You could have asked me to move." Raven snapped at Stone.

"You could be thankful. I did you a favor feeding you. Our next meal is the noon meal tomorrow." Stone replied in his normal deep monotone voice.

"TO ARMS! AMBUSH! AMBUSH!" A loud voice broke out across the camp. Sounds of screaming, yelling and metal clashing immediately followed the warning cry.

Upon hearing alarm being sounded Stone swiftly extended his arm blades and blew out the candles that had provided the light in the tent. "Stay. Hide." And with that Stone slipped out of the tent into what had been his convoy's camp for the night. Consisting primarily of supply units with only a light attachment of escorts which in turn was made up of the freshest recruits. As part of the military program the greenest troops were given duties such as outpost positions and escort duty before they were placed in the fronts to give them more training and time to adjust to their new lifestyles. As a result the men escorting Stone and Raven on their way to the southern front were all young inexperienced men with only a few exceptions.

As Stone expected it was a slaughter for his forces. Standing just beyond the front door flap Stone could see a number of his men dead or dying, their slayers moving towards the tent.

Stone picked one of the men out, they all looked to be base spearmen; poor quality conscripts up surprise attacks could decimate even a hardened veteran corps, and charged him. With his right Stone punched and stabbed right through the man's throat, with his left Stone swung to his left lopping off the head of another spearman. A man to his right took a stab at Stone, the thrust was parried, the spear snapped in two and the other was dispatched in a similar manner, cleaved down the middle. Yet another man took the chance to attack Stone and pierced Stone through the right side of his chest. Much to those witnessing or taking part in Stone's fight the black general didn't falter or stagger, but whipped around cutting the man in half.

Unnerved, the spearmen start to waver and a pair of swift kills by Stone broke their moral and sent them scattering to the four winds.

Raven had watched the entire fight, concealed by the darkness of the tent. As the attacker broke and fled, Raven watched Stone seemingly fly as he chased and rundown the panicked spearmen.

Once Stone reached what had been the edge of the camp, he stopped and turned to survey the damage to the camp. A number of tents had been torn, bodies strewn on the ground. A quick count told Stone that his escort was virtually destroyed and that some 30 aggressors had been slain.

Making his way back to the tent where Raven was supposed to be, Stone rapidly went over his options. His escort was devastated, he was conveniently located in the middle of nowhere, with a very valuable political prisoner. For a moment Stone contemplated pushing onto the front as scheduled but given the fact that Stone would have to take care of Raven, who had no handle on her powers in what was her realm, and Stone had a spear impaled into where his right lung would be.

This did not go unnoticed by Raven when Stone made it into the tent.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?" Raven exclaimed as she rushed to Stone's side to examine the rudely placed shaft of the spear. Stone had snapped off the bulk of the shaft during the fight but hadn't removed the remainder as he couldn't actually feel it in him.

"Oh god, its punctured your lung. We can remove the spearhead but it would probably just inflame the wound." Raven fussed as she led Stone over to the bed and forced him onto it.

Stone looked at Raven. Prior to the fight she was her defiant and distant self. Now that he had been damaged Raven seemed concerned, almost caring and warm. Almost. Stone was banking on a simple fact that Raven had forgotten; he was composed of mostly dead mechanical parts. From there Stone guessed that Raven was putting on an act. Raven was smart, Stone had known that fact for years. She knew that Stone was in control here, despite her obvious distaste to that fact, and she needed him to survive in this environment. Raven knew she was a political prisoner of great importance, but very limited use. More over, Stone knew that his former teammate would rather have him as her captor then Tir'eir, at least Stone knew that Raven felt she had a chance to get into his head given their time together in the past.

"Your concern is touching Raven, but notice that there is not blood. You forget I'm already mostly dead. I can't feel; I'm only aware of the spear because I know I was stabbed by one. Drop the act, as charming as it does make you."

Immediately Raven's expression changed to one of embarrassment and anger. "I wasn't acting." Raven huffed and stormed out of the tent.

Stone roughly removed the remainder of the spear from his steel body and tore after Raven. Stone found Raven standing just outside the tent, tears slowly working their way down her cheeks. The few people that were still alive had gathered nearer to the command tent and now they were staring at Raven, and watched as Stone grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the tent.

"Just what do you think you were doing crying in front of the servants?" Stone scolded.

"I wasn't acting." Raven sniffled.

"You can't cr… What did you say?" Stone asked.

"I wasn't acting you bastard. I was actually concerned about you damn it. You had been impaled by a spear; when you were a Titan you felt pain, you got injured." Raven rambled.

Stone gently took Raven into his arms, rested his head on hers and smiled a soft sad smile she couldn't see. "I suppose I should confide in you, I lied to all of you back then. I, I was trying to fit in, be more human, be more like you. I guessed when to complain about pain, how to act when I was supposedly hurt. I haven't felt real pain in a long time. Well not since you turned up and have decided to abuse what is left of my humanity."

"Don't say that." Raven started.

"Why is it that women don't like to hear the truth and yet demand to have it told to them all the time?" Stone asked rhetorically. "You've scarred the flesh on my face." Stone lean back and turned his head so that Raven could see the three faint lines she had given him a few months ago. Raven lifted both her hands and framed Stone's face turning his head so they were looking at each other; her violet eyes looking up into his red and brown ones.

"You deserved them back then." Raven whispered as she gently traced the outlines of the thin lines on his cheek.

"And now?" Stone asked quietly. Raven's touch was to light and comforting it was all Stone could do to keep from leaning into her hand. Having her within the circle of his arms, his hand resting neutrally near the small of her back and the small teasing view her robes offered of her cleavage sorely pressed Stone to keep himself in check. Having her on the same realm had been a test of his fortitude. As weak as it sounded Stone lived up to a soldier's life though he never took advantage of many of the perks that were his due given his rank. That made the simple things, such as a caring touch from an old flame, so much more enjoyable.

"You deserved the slap, not a lasting reminder." Raven murmured in response as she her hand flat against Stone's cheek, fully caressing it. Raven had screwed up all of her courage to do that but Stone hadn't run, not yet anyway. The time they had spent together, even the tidbits that it was, had given Raven a glimpse of something that had pleased her greatly and made her heart beat faster every time she got Stone alone. She found that she could lower some of the walls Stone had built around himself and sneak peaks at the person she had fall for so long ago; beneath the stoic Stone mask and the Titan personality of Cyborg was Victor Stone, very much alive and very much human despite what his alter egos said. It was times like now, when Raven could pay attention to both their emotional needs that they had neglected over the years that they opened up to each other, even if it was unconsciously. Raven hadn't really planned to be in Stone's strong but gentle embrace and in the back of her mind she doubted Stone would expect to have her caress a mark she had given him.

And even that wasn't enough. Slowly, hesitantly Raven raised up to her tip toes, her eyes darting from Stone's eyes to his lips and back, as she guided Stone's lips down to meet hers.

As they closed the gap between them Stone stopped, closed his eye and turned his head giving Raven a good view of his metallic jaw line. "Raven… Please… the politics… the consequences… We can't… I can't… I'm just not strong enough."

Raven stretched the last few inches to plant a small kiss on Stone's silvery jaw line which earned her a surprised look; joy mixed with a hint of fear.

"You said I had to learn to let my emotions go. I think you do as well. Besides you were always strong enough for me."

This time it was Stone who initiated the kiss capturing Raven's mouth in one fell swoop pouring over a decade's worth of longing and passion into a chaste but very heated kiss.

When they drew apart both were breathing heavily and their hearts were beating wildly.

"Raven." Stone started.

"Shh… In the morning you can tell me everything you want to, please let's just have tonight. No politics, no princess, no general. Just you and me, Cyborg." Raven hushed Stone.

"Rae, my name is Victor James Stone the Third, when we're together you can call me Victor or Vic." Stone told Raven as he led her to the bed and pulled her down with him as he lay down.

"I'd like that Vic." Raven murmured as she smuggled down next to Stone, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm and leg draped over his chest and leg. Stone in return was cradling her with one arm as he drifted off to sleep with, for the first time in many years, a clear purpose to get up the next morning.

A/N: I'm settled down for now, I can't say for sure how often updates will come but I do have a good chunk of the next chapter done.

LockDown over and out…


	10. La Manaña Despues

La Manaña Despues

The Morning After

Stone made his way through the trees as smoothly as he could. He had been moving for the last hour and so far he had been able to carry a sleeping Raven without disturbing her.

He had done what needed to be done. He broke camp, sent what was left of his group off to disperse, hide, and make their way back to the capital with as much haste as safely possible. Stone headed off on his own; a backpack of rations and Raven were all he had with him.

Somehow someone had betrayed his trust and leaked word that the Di'Candra was alive and under his protection. Upon learning that she was leaving the capital with a very small guard someone had ordered a strike, a very poorly planned and executed strike but an attempt on her life nonetheless. If Raven could use her powers, if she was able to protect herself like she could on the surface Stone wouldn't be forced to stealthily make his way back to the capital. Though they were only a day out by horse it would take at least three days to get back to safety. Stone could have made it in one but he wasn't going to push Raven that hard. She wasn't as used to hard traveling as he was and didn't have the advantage of, mostly, undying stamina that his cold body gave him.

Raven awoke with the odd feeling of movement and swaying, as if she was being carried. Opening her eyes Raven could make out Stone's, Victor's, chin and the real side of his face. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright light of morning Raven could make out trees moving by and noticed that Stone was cradling her in his arms. Satisfied with the feeling of being held by Stone Raven reach up and wrapped her arms around his neck to help support some of her weight.

"It's morning, so now you have to listen to what I have to tell you." Stone said when he knew Raven was awake.

"Well good morning to you too." Raven said as she pulled Stone's head down so she could kiss his cheek. Despite himself Stone let a small smile grace his lips for an instant before donning his stoic mask once more.

"Someone tried to kill you last night. Fortunately they botched that up so clearly they were amateurs. However, now that the word is out that you are alive and here some of the lords, no doubt most of them will want to kill you." Stone said warming up.

"I figured as much." Raven replied bitterly. Having listened to Stone and reading books from his library, Raven was pretty much caught up to the politics of the Nine Hells though most of it seem completely ludicrous to her.

"Good that you finally understand and accept or situation."

"It's not like I have a lot of choice. I'm stuck down here until you decide to let me go back home because it's not safe for me down here." Raven replied somewhat put off. She really didn't like the fact that she was a prisoner to Stone's protection despite the person he harbored behind the walls of Stone.

"You're right; it's not safe for you down here, not if you can be attack in what is supposed to be safe territory for you, your own faction's territory, so to speak." Stone added the last part as he watched Raven's expression go from surprised to disapproving.

Deciding that if she was stuck with Stone for the next few days alone, and wanting to stay on his good side in order to bring out the old Cyborg in him, Raven opted to stay silent.

Taking the quiet as his queue Stone continued; "We're going to the surface, more specifically the old Titan Tower in Jump City. It's the only place I know on the surface well and where I have… spare parts stored and I'm in need of a patching up."

"So why are we hiking back to the castle? I thought you could still teleport from the surface to down here and vice versa." Raven inquired.

"You've been studying well," Raven could feel the blood rush to decorate her cheeks at the complement. "but I'm way out of my element on the surface, especially given the time I've spent down here. So we're going to bring Dick with us. He may take his freedom but I'm pretty sure he'll stay around to make sure that I don't do anything to you unwittingly become another bodyguard. I have no idea what the climate will be like up there so I'd rather have more protection for you then not."

"So your telling me that you'd let Robin go if he wanted to once we're back home?" Raven inquired quietly.

"I'm sorry Raven but I can't let you go. You'd have to kill me to be free of me, but that is a risk I have to take once we're top side. The defences must be tightened here before we can come back and so I'm sure you'll have ample time to do away with me if you wish. I'll warn you though; I'm very bent on uniting the Nine Hells and placing you on the Blood Throne, and I have eternity to do it." Stone replied.

"I see. Could you put me down so I could walk by myself?"

"So you can slow down the pace or get capture and killed? No." Stone replied before he turned on his jump jets and began making sharp bursts of speed that carried them swiftly through the forest they were currently in.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, the sound of Stone's personalized jet powered legs the only thing that cut through the natural sounds of the woods. Raven spent the time pouting and not for the first time regretting her parentage.

Lunch was passed in silence but the meal was no sooner over when the loud quiet was unbearable and Raven broke the silence. "When you died and came down here, how did you come to work for Tir'eir?" Raven asked. Apart from the need to break the silence Raven wanted to know just how Stone had come to work for the now puppet head of House Tir'eir. If her memory served her correctly, the warlord and general weren't on very good terms when Stone entered the underworld.

Stone stopped to look down at Raven. He had been expecting her to question the unholy alliance between Tear and himself, not how it came about.

"First off, I didn't die." Stone began to walk again ignoring the surprised and puzzled look on Raven's face. "I simply was brought down here with Tear and his little merry band of his butler and adopted angel daughter. I came to work for him for several reasons. Down here things were unstable and he wanted to crave out a nest egg empire for himself. Of course to do that he had to amass power and in order to that he needed to have a strong political and military front. Thanks to you Tear could no longer fill both roles and he needed me to be his general. I already could fight, I just had to adapt to the way things were done down here. So in short the partnership is one of necessity and survival on his part."

"That's all nice but you still haven't told me why you're working for him. From the sounds of it you could have walked away." Raven chided Stone for not answering her plainly.

"I could have walked away but then I wouldn't have been able to spy on Tear. Remember how he was when he came into our lives he was kind of strange. I was going to leave the Titans anyway because of the age restriction and I really had nowhere to go once I left. Since Tear was such a nut case in his interest and plans towards you, I sort of made myself indispensable to Tear so I could make sure that you stayed out of his hands." Stone finished off quietly.

Raven was quiet for a few moments to soak in what Stone had just told her. If she was understanding what he had just told her, he had spent the last ten years, literally, in hell just to spy on a person that just might have worked her into his plans for conquest. "You've spent all this time working for him so you could"

Stone cut her off. "Get to you before he did and keep you safe from him. I've heard some of his plans for you. One scenario includes what I'm trying to do. To get you to sit on the Blood Throne and restore order in the Nine Hells. Other plans included… using you to… bring his heirs into the plane."

At this Raven's face faulted with shock, horror and disgust of being thought of as nothing more then a breeding tool. She knew that because of the strict genetic breeding rules of Tanar'ri, the type of demon Tir'eir was, Tear would have to mate with her in order to have his own children.

"I can assure you that direct heirs from Tear would be great dangers to yourself, Maria, his celestial daughter, and myself of course. He would have a direct descendant to pass power to side stepping Maria or myself. Given the fact that I want to retain the power I have gained and that Maria would like to keep her place as her 'daddy's little girl' we've had an alliance to keep you safe from that particular plot. She may hate you for what you did to her father but she will honor that pact as it is in her best interest to remain the only child of House Tir'eir." Stone told Raven to assure her that none of Tir'eir's plans would come through, particularly his plot to take power away from Stone.

"I see." Raven replied. Really what other reply could she have given as it was a rather large amount of information to digest in such a short time period. Quiet descended on the pair once again as Raven retreated to think things over while Stone pushed. After a time Raven spoke up again; "Stone?"

"Yes?"

"You once told me, back at the palace that I would be crowned and married. Since this was after your coup is it safe to assume that you actually intend to place me on the Blood Throne and marrying me?" Raven finished timidly. Even though she didn't like the idea of being in a forced marriage the prospect of marrying Stone was rather a pleasant notion despite the current situation between them.

Stone paused again for a moment before resuming his walking. He knew that he had failed in keeping a poker face, his pausing was enough of a sign to give his surprise away. "I had originally planned to place you on the throne, yes, and have you remain single as the prospect of a political marriage to you, or myself being single as well, as even the prospect would keep most clans at the very least neutral towards us." Stone explained earning a small "oh" from the woman in his arms.

"Of course," Raven's attention was perked up again and she made no attempt to hide her rapt attention she was giving Stone right now. "being married to you would close down any future political alliances with another clan. I think the idea is worth considering, at the very least. Especially when the future Queen of the Damned is so beautiful." Stone said with a faint smile as he leaned down and kissed Raven on the forehead as she turn rather red at the compliment.

"So where are we?" Stone asked Raven.

"We're in a forest." Raven replied. She thought that the answer to that one was rather simple and wondered why Stone would ask such a question.

"I know that. I meant, where are we on our relationship? Are we dating, will we go back to you being my fake consort and prisoner or will you be my real consort or what?" Stone explained.

"Well first off, I'd really not like to be your prisoner on any level but seeing as we are still down here and I can't kick some sense into you I'll be a good girl for now as far as being your captive goes. As far as being your consort, dream on. I'll still do the duties if it lets me travel around with you but you are not getting into my pants, eh, robes. And lastly, I suppose we are dating, so you'd better be nice to me." Raven summed up for Stone.

"Fair enough. Besides down here honor dictates that no one gets into anyone's bed until after the wedding. It happens of course but on a much small scale then up there." Stone said pointing up. "Down here only the poor and desperate hor themselves out to the soldiers. A dishonorable girl's family can expect no parting gift from the groom's family. Cruel but those are the rules. I've put a stop to the prostitution, raping, and pillaging that occurred in my armies because of that honor system. The major rule bending applied to soldiers since they were mostly dead men though it left a mess on the home front. Inside the military, at least down here the raping wasn't so much for pleasure, it was a way of marking territory if you will. I end that with the death penalty. After I killed a few men for raping and stealing and few women for selling sex it stopped very quickly. The men were insistent that one girl from every village we conquered spend a night in my tent so that I would have the responsibility of 'claiming the new lands bounty' in the words of one of my officers. So most nights I take in a terrified young girl that the men have chosen, or sometimes the village's populace has offered after surrendering their village, give her a hot meal and let her sleep on one side of the bed. I simply then play some random porn soundtrack I got on a surface trip and let my men think what they want to. In the morning I give the girl 100 gold coins and tell her to say she had the laying of her life. The 100 gold coins buys her silence, and her future husband's silence that her honor is still intact. So in a way I pay the dowry for her. It's an odd way to take advantage of the holes in the system but it works." Stone finished his long spiel.

"So the stories of your bed prowess is all fiction?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much." Stone replied.

"So you've never actually bedded anyone?"

"Never really had the time or desire to. I know most guys upstairs would think me crazy but lots of free sex would be rather shallow show of character and self discipline. I've always been busy with more pressing matters like expanding an empire, waging wars and for the most part learning the politics to becoming popular enough to challenge Tear should you ever show up, which you did. I'm going to assume given your nature, what I know of your character and your silence that you haven't slept with anyone either." Stone stated off handedly and slightly off subject. He had, after all, turned the topic back, given ever slightly, to his general duties as a whole.

"What makes you say that?" Raven said blushing. She was still a virgin and knew that her blushing like school girl was giving her away but she wanted to know why Stone would guess that she had never had sex before. They had never had any intimate contact outside the few kisses they had shared in the last 24 hours so there was little evidence of her complete ignorance towards the act of sex.

"The things I just listed. First off you're not the kind of person that shows emotion very well, at least not up there where you have to keep yourself from blowing things up and that means suppressing your emotions. So you would never let yourself do things that would make you lose concentration and distract you. That in and of itself would throw sex out the window. You are someone hard to get close to, again your emotional block out is the main culprit and you distance yourself from people. So flings would be out as well. Your silence and blushing just support my theory because it shows you are rather embarrassed to be, what? Oh 26, 27 years old and still a virgin."

"27, my birthday was last week." Raven answered blushing furiously. Even a decade later Stone had read her like a book showing her just how little she had really changed in the last ten years. "And you're four years older then me making you 31." Raven knew from the time she had kicked him that Stone still had the equipment he needed to change his status in that particular column.

"I'm glad to see you can add, Rae. Of course we're rather oddities since most people are married young, girls are married off at around 15-17, boys a little older, 17-20. It gives them time to set up a home and have some money. Of course there are people like Maria who is going on 511 and I'm pretty sure she still hasn't slept with Jacob yet."

Raven looked up at Stone inquisitively. "Jacob the head butler, Jacob?"

"One and only. They've been having a secret affair for the last couple of years. Nothing overly serious since they both have to be extremely careful but as far as I can tell they're madly in love with each other. Rather romantic but Tear will have Jacob's head on a plate if they sleep together. So waiting isn't such a bad thing really. Some just wait longer then others."

"Right, can we change the subject?" Raven asked. She was getting rather uncomfortable about the current topic, especially since Stone was talking about it as if he were talking about the local wildlife.

"What should we change it to?" Stone asked in return.

"Um… you sure you won't let me go peacefully once we get back home?"

Stone nodded his head solemnly.

"But why?"

"Several reasons. On the odd chance that Tear has people spying on us, just waiting to kidnap you. In case someone up there tries to kill you, I know Slade is down here but he still has a strong following up there and happens to have strong ties to Tear. I'm sure Robin would love to kill him for good. Those are the practical reasons. On the selfish list, I just don't want you to leave me again. You the only person I've been able to really talk to and trust in the last decade. I'm sure you just want out and aren't listening to every word I say trying to find the hidden codes, or plotting to kill me or trying to sway me to one opinion to another. You are simply you, and that's one of things I like about you." Stone finished reciting his reasons as if he were reciting a shopping list.

"Ok, apart from the last part… I was fine up there for the last 10 odd years; I really don't see why I wouldn't be alright on the surface. I would have control of my powers and be able to take care of myself."

"Bluntly princess, Tir'eir will find you and drag you down here and fuck your brains out. It may not be tomorrow or in 3000 years from now, but as long as I'm not around he will send people after you. My presence puts off you getting raped." Stone said icily.

Raven did take too well to being told this and was naturally fuming. "How can you be so blunt?" She snapped in response.

"You leave me little choice with your obvious ignorance and lack of want to understand. You're a smart girl Raven, I know you are. Why are you being difficult to deal with, apart from the being held against your will portion. You're also just as strong willed as back then so that is hardly a surprise." Stone said once again regaining his control.

"Because you jabbed on about a lot of things I have no clue about and expect me to understand it all. I can't remember every little detail from all those old books you had me read. In case you haven't forgotten I don't have a freaking memory of a laptop!" Raven snapped before hastily covering her mouth. Stone's face had visibly flinch at the last comment.

"I thought you would be more interested at my comment of Tir'eir coming for you 300 years from now. I wasn't being figurative." Stone said with a slight strain to his voice.

"What?"

"Take moment and think of your heritage." Stone paused to give Raven her moment before continuing. "Your dad may have been the Father of Lies and all that but because of his blood in your veins you will live just as long as him if not longer. Your father was like many of the demons here, only death by unnatural means could have killed him. Like your father you're immortal, only death from poison or a blade will actually kill you. You regenerative abilities are one manifestation of this immortality, your blood keeping you alive." Stone explained.

"I, I see." Raven replied allowing herself to relax some in Stone's arms. It wasn't everyday someone found out they were immortal.

"Since you would live forever, and I knew that Tir'eir would live just as long, so I know I had to be around just as long." Stone told Raven with a complete lack of emotion in his voice, something that Raven found creepy for the first time in her life.

"In order to protect you I became a member of the secret sect of Dread Lords, a powerful alliance of various warriors and mages. In exchange for eternal life much like yours, I simply had to give up my soul."

"How? Why? Damn it Cyborg, you're not making any sense." Raven said bewildered.

"Let me explain. Every person has a soul, a portion of their mother and father combined. Top side people wander around completely ignorant of this fact. When they die, none go up to heaven. None; that is because the gates to happiness are only opened to those that follow a certain way of living. Your father had the insight to win his bet with the up aboves, by opening the doors of the Hells to all comers. Down here there was no torture as depicted in religious slander, but people were given another shot at life, but without their souls. They would be born and live and die here just as they did up top. So in a way, a soul was man's reset button they claim that doesn't exist. For those that come down here, a soul is a powerful bargaining chip. Of course once the soulless die, it truly is game over, as far as we know anyway." Stone finished.

"Thanks for the lecture." Raven said pouting. She had just been lectured and she didn't like being lectured period.

"You are very fickle in your choice of mood." Stone commented earning him a glare that would have normally made the old Cyborg run for cover. However it had little effect on the newest person that Victor Stone had given himself in Lord Stone.

"You now choose to get angry and apologetic and sad and frustrated when the situation calls for it. I keep a straight face for the most part. It seems that over your short stay down here we've flipped roles."

Raven looked at her carrier perplexed.

"When we were Titans, I was always expressive while you were stoic. We've switched down here. Isn't it ironic, you had to come to the Nine Hells to be to laugh and not worry about blowing things up?" With that Stone quickly knelt down, deposited Raven gently onto the ground and proceeded to tickle her ribs making Raven squeal in surprise and delight. By now several appliances would have met an untimely end having exploded and scattered across the Titan Tower. However down below the only thing at exploded was Raven's voice as her laughed carried through the trees.

"CYBORG… STOP… IT!" Raven managed to breathe out between her fits of laughter. Stone relented and sat down next to Raven, patiently waiting for her to get here breathing under control.

"I never knew you were so ticklish." Stone commented, amusement clearly evident on his voice.

"Well now you know and if you even think of doing that to me again I swear I'll put the hurt on you." Raven threatened Stone. She could see that inside his head, the two wheels that she knew were in there had managed to crank out a single thought, that he was planning to tickle her in the near future.

"I think that is why I never knew you were ticklish before. If anyone came within a meter of you, you would send them flying through a wall. Not down here, Rae. I can tickle you without fear for my internal mechanics." Stone replied.

"You really worried about that?" Raven asked. She sat up and leaned her back against the same tree Stone was leaning against. It was getting near to dusk but it was still light enough that Stone wasn't worried about having to gather firewood, yet.

"I was always a possibility. Fortunately you seemed to prefer destroying microwaves and lights instead of power cells." Stone chuckled. Stone then looked up at the dimming sky and turned to Raven. "You have two choices. We can either set up camp here for the night or I can carry you while you sleep and get us to the citadel by morning. I would have to take a day to rest and repair the damage done to me but you could enjoy a hot bath, warm bed…"

"Are you really giving me a choice?" Raven asked. Stone shrugged. Raven knew that Stone would really rather keep pushing on and would probably just pick her up and carry her once she fell asleep. However the fact that Stone was asking her was a plus, even if she really didn't have a choice. "You're just gonna carry me once I'm a sleep aren't you?"

Stone's expression didn't change one bit as he waited for an answer.

"Can I ride piggy back for a while? At least then I can get a better view." Raven muttered as she got up with the help of Stone's extended hand. Stone dropped to one knee and allowed Raven to climb up his back and wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before setting off once again.

A/N: Well I'm settled into college now so my writing time is severely compromised but I'm still working at it. So here's the deal; I write something, you read it, you click that little review button at the bottom and you leave a message. Anything is fine but I really like the longer ones. Rant, rave, flame, whatever, no one liners if it can be helped.

Oh yes I do have to say this. American TV is so censored. Also, Bush, Katrina, disaster. Need I say more? Even my critics can't argue with me when I say that Bush is completely useless and should be taken out of the white house. His mother told the poor minorities that they were better off now that they don't have food or a place to live or clean water. She should be shot for saying that.


	11. Si era libre

Si era libre

If I were free

Raven awoke with a start, her eyes wide. It was still dark out and her eyes took a minute to adjust to the dim light that the moon light provided. She was lying down, still and not bobbing up and down, and someone was drawing a blanket over her.

"Go back to sleep, there is still plenty of night left." A deep voice coaxed her gently. Raven pushed herself up to her elbows so she could get a better view of the person to whom the voice belonged. As she expected it belonged to Cyborg, who was leaning over her as he had been drawing up the blanket. What she didn't expect was to find their faces merely inches apart.

"You should sleep. It's about 2 in the morning." Stone spoke softly.

"You didn't have to push yourself to here so quickly." Raven breathed.

"The nights are cold down here; I thought it best if you had a warm bed to sleep in for at least part of the night." Stone replied quietly.

Raven leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Cyborg's lips. "That's for being thoughtful. This" Raven gave Cyborg another chaste kiss, "is for taking care of me when we were out there." Raven couldn't really tell, due to Cyborg's dark complexion and little visible flesh, but she was sure the former Titan was blush, if only ever so lightly. Fortunately for Raven her unique light gray complexion and the darkness hid her own blush.

Truth be known, it had been a long time since Stone had someone say he was thoughtful and actually mean it. Being at the top of the heap meant that everyone below you sucked up to you like nothing else, especially when you were known for your combat skills.

"Sleep." Stone whispered before tearing his gaze from Raven's and walking into the smithy section of his apartments. There he replaced his damaged parts with spares as quietly as possible. When he was done the Lord General walked back into the bedroom to check on Raven.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Raven's voice penetrated the night. She had only whispered but in the quiet of night it seems much louder.

"A chair will suffice." Stone answered. He had been sleeping in one every night since he brought Raven down with him. After all he only had one bed and he had been letting Raven sleep in it. It would be rather inappropriate for them to sleep in the same bed, especially given their early relationship as captor and captive.

Silence followed. Raven knew that Cyborg had been sleeping in a chair ever since she had claimed the bed in her injured state. Now she was well and on top of that she was, in all technicality his "guest." She was the princess, and he was the Lord General, which as it turned out made him the higher ranked person. She really should turn the bed over to him since it was his after all but she wasn't going to give up the comforts of a feather bed. "You could sleep with me." Raven said the words before she knew what she was saying.

"It wouldn't be right. Here you don't have to play the part of my consort." Stone replied. As much as Stone wanted to he was going to have to pick the chair over the bed.

"Look, the bed is pretty big. You can stay on one side and I'll stay on the other. Besides, we 'slept' together the other night and it was fine." Raven reasoned with Cyborg. It really was the least she could do for him since he had carried her the entire distance from the camp to the citadel.

After a few more minutes of useless arguing Stone conceded, he knew Raven wasn't going to let him rest until he was in a proper bed, though he was sure to stay on his side of the bed.

Stone awoke noting that there was someone curled up next to him. Stone opened his eye to find Raven and himself spooning in the middle of the bed. It was apparent that they had both migrated to the middle of the bed and sorted themselves out during the course of the night.

Stone smiled. He felt comfortable having Raven's body next to his own. Under normal circumstances Stone wouldn't let most people this close to his person but he felt safe around Raven, a feeling that had long eluded him until now.

Gently as he could, Stone got up trying not to disturb Raven, and slipped into his personal forge/equipment room which was part of his quarters. Once there Stone stripped off his chest armor.

Hearing a gasp Stone whirled around and lowered himself into a defensive stance, arm blades extended. Seeing that it was only Raven Stone retracted his weapons.

Despite Stone's best efforts Raven had awaken due to the lack of his presence close to her, and had followed him into the armory. As if in a trance Raven had watched him remove his chest armor. She knew, from her vague recollection of what was becoming over 11 years ago, that Cyborg was still vary much human in many ways. What she hadn't expected was to find were the multitude of scars that canvas his body.

"Raven."

Cyborg's voice brought Raven back to reality.

"What?"

"You should take a bath. I'll have breakfast brought to you. I need to take care of some… business before we go to the service." Stone informed Raven who nodded before slowly turning around and making her way to the bath house. She knew that Lord Stone was a fighter, that he fought a lot, but the sheer magnitude of seeing so many scars made Raven realize the how tough her former teammate was.

Stripping down and slipping into the tub Raven thought back to when Cyborg and herself were still Titans. Everyone took their fair share of scraps but now that she thought of it, Cyborg was always taking far more punishment then he had to. He was always the first one in and the last one out when it came to fighting the physically larger enemies like Cinderblock.

In his equipment room Stone changed his armor to a suit that resembled his old look. On the surface, if he was spotted and identified by someone, at least his former superhero persona would give him some room to wriggle around. On top of that Stone had made some modifications to his armor so that it could absorb Tamaranian energy discs. His spies on the surface had been feeding the powerful Lord intelligence of the changes caused by the invasion of Earth by the Tamaranians. Stone didn't care what they did to the surface world as long as they left his lands alone down below.

After dressing, Stone set out to find Dick. A talk with him was something that Stone had been meaning to do but never had the time. Guarding Raven was a full time job on top of being a Lord General had kept Stone very busy. The talk he would have to have to with Dick was going to be short, sweet and very hard hitting.

Stone found Dick in his room as it was still early enough in the morning. Between recovering and being an old friend Stone had seen to it that Dick was taken care of.

"Dick, get up. We have to talk."

Dick mumbled something Stone couldn't quite make out but from the sounds of it Dick wasn't planning on talking anytime soon.

"Dick whether you listen to me or not really doesn't concern me but I will say this once. The Tamaranians have invaded the surface. Now the entire planet is under their room. Starfire was the spy they sent to gather intel on planetary defence and she led the initial invasion teams. She's a colonel now and spends a lot of her time in the old Tower. That's where we are going so you may see her there. Once on the surface you are free to go. Raven will remain in my care."

With that Stone turned on his heel and marched out of Dick's room. His little speech should have his older leader's mind racing. After all it had been close to 9 months since he had last seen his wife and the gods only knew how long it was since either of them had any action.

Stone figured that it was Star's guilt that led her leave Dick before the invasion happened. It would make sense based on Star's character and her unwavering devotion to Dick. Saying that she was a spy would have crushed Dick.

Stone pushed that train of thought to the back of his positronic mind, he had to get something and then scout out the Tower before even bringing Dick and Raven up. It wasn't safe for Raven to stay in the Hells much longer but he wasn't going to be careless. Carelessness was what Tir'eir had been and now the once powerful mentor was nothing more than a puppet. A puppet he would be forced to leave in charge. Still despite his age there were few that would dare defy the words of Lord Tir'eir or his angelic daughter Maria.

Speaking of which, Stone ran into the angel herself and explained that he was holding her responsible for keeping her father in check during his trip to the surface.

"Status Quo Maria, I want that maintained. If it isn't, I'm going to personally torture Jacob with you watching." Stone threatened knowing just how the family butler had slowly become something more the Maria.

"I'll do my best." Maria replied quickly.

Next Stone ordered breakfast and brought it back to his room. Setting it down on a table Stone made his way into the study and unearthed a jeweled choker; gold encrusted and set with a simple stone.

Stone sighed; Raven wasn't going to like what he had done with the stone. It was the same stone that Tir'eir had given Cyborg to absorb the excess Dark Energy Raven had produced on the surface. Stone had taken the little gem and in preparation for this day had altered the powers to include a control bond between the choker and one of his arm plating pieces. That way Stone would be able to know and if need be control Raven by immobilizing her. He knew she would never approve but if she didn't know of the effects of the choker then she would have no reason to refuse the gift.

Unsure of if Raven was done bathing Stone called out and told her that he left her a present with her breakfast before the general went to talk with some of his "trusted" officers. Once preparations were set and things settled down enough for the Lord General to take his leave, Stone would do exactly that taking both Dick and Raven.

Raven was quite surprised to find the golden choker. Set in the center was a pink stone that was shinnying brightly. Little did she know, that stone was reflecting her emotional state. Currently it was reflecting her embarrassment at receiving such a lavishing gift. No one had ever given Raven jewelry before. After admiring it sufficiently Raven up it on and sat down to her breakfast. As much as she didn't want to admit it out loud, being treated like royalty was something she was becoming accustomed to and enjoyed. So much so that Raven would almost admit that Stone had broken just a small part of her defencive walls. Treating a girl like a queen did have a certain effect on how that girl acted towards the one treating her.

However the long months below were having there toll on Raven. Though she had shoved the thoughts to the back of her head, Raven was missing for her old bed, the Titan Tower, her café. They all represented the past, before her darker past had caught up with her once again, a time when she wasn't happy, but content with what she had made herself into on her own. In the Hells, her supposed realm, Raven was nothing more then a puppet. Raven knew that there was a slim chance if any that she would ever wield any real power, both politically and physically as her powers had left her upon her entrance below, and that Stone would marry her to take her throne. Admittedly, marrying Stone wasn't such a bad thing but Raven wished it wouldn't be because of political motives. And marrying him would mean she would spend the rest of her life powerless, literally, stuck below for who knew how long she'd live.

The thought of such a future wasn't very appealing to Raven. While in the past she wasn't completely happy and was living half in the present and the past, at least back then she controlled her destiny.

Suddenly thinking about what she had, Raven really missed how she used to live. That train of thought led to when the Teen Titans were still together, to when Stone was still Cyborg. The trip down memory lane finally got to Raven and the heiress to the Blood Throne wept silently, unaware that the stone in the choker had turned a dark blue.

A/N:

Not very long update but an update none the less. University has a way of taking up your time. I plan to finish this so stick around, but I can't promise constant updates until summer.

The LockDown


	12. una estralla y un ave

Una estrella y el ave

A star and the bird

The trip to the surface was very uneventful. Apparently the only power Stone retained while he was in the Hells was the ability to teleport to the surface but once on the surface he, and Raven, were free from the mysterious dampening effects of the Nine Hells.

Stone teleport Raven and Nightwing to what was left of the living room of the Titan Tower. After the last run in the group had had with the occupying Tamaranian forces the living room was very messed up.

"We'll be staying here for a few days while I contact some informants and refit my weaponry. Dick, it's been good to see you. You're free to go or stay as you wish but I'll tell you what my spies have told me. Star likes to come back here to think things over at night, you might see her if you stick around." Stone told Nightwing who merely nodded in response. Stone disappeared down a hall way and Nightwing went to his old room where he had some spare costumes; he had had enough of wearing robes.

Raven stalked after Stone absolutely steaming. Why had he just let Nightwing go free without any hitches? Why had Stone let him go free and not her as well?

Nightwing changed and made his way back to the remnants of the living room. Sitting down on what was left of the couch Nightwing waited. He knew that he should be furious at Stone for spreading foul rumors about a Tamaranian invasion but Nightwing had no reason to doubt the Dread Lord's word. He might have changed but Nightwing was sure that deep down Stone was still the Victor Stone that Robin had recruited those long years ago.

Thinking of the past led to Nigthwing reminiscing about the old days, the days of the Teen Titans. He and Starfire were still together, still living under the same roof without complications. Well no more then was average for back in the day.

Nightwing let a small smile touch his lips. Back then they really were a bunch of kids having fun playing superhero. Now that they were older only two had carried on, only a 40 success rate for what the Teen Titan project was suppose to do. Of course that Tanar'ri Tir'eir had been a much unexpected factor. Just like Garfield's suicide, Cyborg's transformation into Stone, and Starfire's alleged betrayal.

If Star had indeed been part of an invasion then that would have meant she must have been the forward spy.

"If she was a spy then that would mean…" Nightwing let himself trail off. He didn't want to think that the last 11 plus years had all been a façade that Star had put up. He was the likely candidate. He had the access codes and prestige which Star could have used, especially after they had gotten married. Had the former boy wonder been led on a grand parade, blinded by his love for a woman? It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be.

The seeds of doubt had been planted, and the only way to diminish those doubts was to wait and see if Starfire showed up. If she did, Nightwing was going to get answers out of his wife one way or another.

"Why does he get to go free to do what he wants and not me!" Raven yelled at Stone completely ignoring the lack of an exploding light bulb or appliance.

Stone snapped. He had been over this with Raven for the past 10 months now and if she didn't understand all the explanations it was time for a very brute and frank approach.

Stone whirled around and slammed both his fists into the wall on either side of Raven's head boxing her in.

"Why, Raven? WHY? Because you're the princess to the Blood throne. Do you have any idea just how much trouble you've cause me!" Stone shouted.

"NO I DON'T!" Raven shouted back.

"Gods, Maria was right. I should have just married you and locked you up. Or perhaps I should have married you off to another lord to seal an alliance. Or I could have let Tir'eir have you."

"Why didn't you! At least then I would have been out of your way!" Raven screamed at Stone.

"Because I'm still in love with you!"

"WHAT!"

Stone extended his blades adding two more holes to the wall. "I said I love you." Stone growled out in a very low and soft tone before retracting his blades.

"That's why I let you have the liberties you had, that why I haven't married you off, that's why I've protected you. You might be the princess to the Blood Throne Raven, but I don't need you to take the throne and the Hells as my own. Just because I don't need you doesn't mean other factions don't need you."

A heavy silence filled the air as Raven process everything that Stone had told her.

"While I'm coming clean, I should tell you that the choker you are wearing lets me know where you are, prevents you from destroying things accidentally due to your emotions and lets you put up a magical force field around yourself when we are on the surface. Knowing what you do now, you're free to go if you want. I'll be leaving in 2 days, whether or not you come with me is no longer my business or concern."

Stone pulled his fists from the wall and walked away, his metal feet clanging loudly on the floor.

Raven leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She was free at last but was it worth what it was going to cost her, both now and possibly in the future.

Night fell on the Tower and all was quiet. Just the way Starfire remembered it when she last left. She had come to the Tower every night since she had injured her husband those many months past. Part of her hoped to see him again, part of her wanted to think and justify the invasion to herself one more time. In the end the result was the same. Her family on Tamaran needed her to provide for them though it broke her heart to force Richard from her heart and mind on a nightly basis. He was capable of taking care of himself, just as long as he didn't join the resistance groups he would be left alone.

Now 10 months into occupation virtually most of the planet had been subdued and the Earth's populous was enslaved to provide resources for their conquerors just like in various empires on the planet through the ages. Only sparse resistance remained but it was only a matter of time before they were crushed.

After all, the last known nest in Jump City surely couldn't withstand attacks from both the occupation forces and the local puppet crime syndicate, the H.I.V.E.

Starfire landed in the living room. The night was a bit nippy but she ignored it. The cold of the night was nothing to the cold dull pain she had been feeling in her heart for the past months.

Star looked around room and found the place Richard had come to a rest after she had blasted him with her energy disks. Sighing she walked over and placed her hand on the floor where he once lay. If she closed her eyes she could imagine that he was still there. It wasn't the best memory she had of Richard but it was the most recent and one she couldn't help remember. She knew that she had nearly killed him. Had he been a normal person he surely would have died.

"I'm not there anymore."

Star leapt into the air and spun around, eyes and hands glowing green, ready to hurl energy disks at the speaker. Immediately recognizing who had spoken Starfire lowered herself to the ground and extinguished the glow of her hands and eyes.

"Richard." Starfire whispered afraid that if she said his name too loudly he would disappear like an illusion.

Whatever resolve Nightwing had had vanished when Starfire spoke his name with such pain and longing in her voice. All he could do was rush up to her, hug her, and kiss her.

Breaking apart for a moment Star murmured; "I've missed you so much." against Nightwing's lips.

"So have I, Kori. Why did you leave?"

Star lowered her head and rested her forehead on her husband's shoulder. Nightwing rested his head on the top of hers as they continued to desperately cling to each other, reassuring the other that they were really together once again.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Star meekly asked.

Nightwing nodded and led his wife towards his or rather their old room with his arm around her waist. Star had her arm around his waist and was leaning her head on his shoulder in return.

Once they reached their old room Star lifted her head and looked at Nightwing. The simple look eroded any resolve they both had. In a matter of moments clothing was shed as the two lovers reacquainted themselves with each other's touch and moans. The long months away from each other, those months of frustration and pepped sexual feelings without and outlet were being made up for in earnest as the lovers kissed.

Nightwing pulled back breaking the kiss to look at Starfire. She smiled and laid herself on the bed showing Nightwing the body he was very familiar with. Nightwing walked over and entered her gently. Star wrapped her arms and legs around him in return and moved with him while Nightwing kissed her tears away. The paired rocked together for what seemed to be an eternity until they peaked together and drifted off to sleep safe in each other's arms.

"OUT OF THE WAY SURFACER!" Stone backhanded the thug into the wall causing the brickwork to cave in due to the impact. Before the thug's body could begin to fall Stone rushed over and slammed his fist in the poor man's gut. A shower of blood poured out the man's mouth painting Stone's left arm a bright red in the moon light of the night.

Stone let the barely moving body fall to the ground. Looking around to the remaining "guards" Stone placed his right foot on the man's head.

"Now." Stone pressed downward spreading grey matter and a spray of crimson onto the concrete. "Let me see Ms. Jinx of the HIVE, unless you want to end up like him."

Frantically nodding one man rushed over and opened the door to the brick building. Stone stepped through without hesitation. He knew the lay out of the building, which was why he had suggested it to Jinx as a possible headquarters. As odd as it was, the alliance and allegiance of HIVE were safely in Stone's grip. By the time Cyborg had become Stone and Stone had befriended Jinx and Cinderblock, Stone knew he would have to maintain a grip on the surface world just in case things didn't work out like they were doing now.

With things in relative turmoil in his empire because he had allowed himself to get just a bit sloppy, Stone needed time to get things back in order. He was sure Maria would take care of things. After all it was in her own interest to keep her own father where he was, just a figure head, while Stone held the real power. Truth be told Stone had amassed enough power and conquered enough land to secure the manpower and resources to ensure his own ascension to the Blood Throne if he so chose. Raven's ascension would simply mean Tir'eir would have lost any chance of taking power himself.

The one issue was the fact that a female had never sat on the Blood Throne. The reign of the original Satan, Raven's father Trigon, had been long. Raven's brother had sat on the throne after their father's death but his reign as was short lived. To complicate things more were Stone's feelings towards Raven. As much as he had tried to stomp it out, that part of Cyborg had managed to carry over. Even if Raven and he weren't married and she remained on the surface, Stone would have to keep track of her. Her children would have a legitimate claim to the Blood Throne and Stone would either have to kill them in secret or kill them in battle and there was no was Stone was going to let War ravage his Hells anymore then was necessary.

Which was why he had come to see Jinx. Stone knew the chances were slim but if the Tamaranian invasion force somehow found the Pillars of Hercules and decided they wanted a piece of the Hells, Stone was going to make sure they would pay dearly in blood for just getting through the Pillars. Though it was a violation of every unspoken rule of combat below, Stone was prepared to revamp the northern fortress he had guarding the Pillars. Once the other lords, not that their opinions matter much or wouldn't in a short while, saw Stone was only trying to defend the Hells for the good of all any bickering they had about munitions and guns would be quelled. Even with such fire support the base hand to hand combat would still be bloody to behold.

"You know, killing my guards like that is going to make it hard for me to get a replacement."

"Perhaps if your henchmen addressed me by my title and gave way when ordered then I wouldn't have had to kill one of them, Jinx." Stone replied. "I trust all is well?"

"Yes my Lord." Jinx said jollily while curtsying. Stone raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Report the current status."

"We've done as you instructed. We've been working with the occupation forces and have been in contact with resistance groups telling them to lay low, etc. We've become the central rallying point for resistance but we've kept activity to a minimum. You know, just causing enough chaos now and again to make sure the aliens don't think about ditching our 'help.' I think you'll be interested to know that Koriand'r is the regional head here. She's made colonel, it seems invading another planet can really make you climb the ranks fast."

"I suspected as much. I'll need to meet with her in a few months; I've something to attend to first. However, I need weaponry for now. Here is a list. I don't care what means are used to procure the items, but get them." Stone handed Jinx a list of ammunition and gun types.

"This is some serious fire power. Just what are you going to do with all this? I mean we're not even set up for a collective uprising and all these supplies will set us back some."

"I'm retrofitting my northern fortress. I may have been born on this plane, but I've severed the last of my ties before coming her. I have no ties to the surfacers anymore."

Jinx laughed cutting off Stone.

"Just what is so amusing?"

"Us, we've changed a lot from since we were kids. I mean, I'm trying to free the planet and play the quote 'good guy' while you're the evil one here only looking out for your own interests."

"Without evil there is no good. Besides, it was the surfacers that didn't help me when I was here. I owe them as much."

"Which is to say you owe them nothing."

Stone nodded.

"Then why did you have us, the HIVE, get close to the Tamaranians? Isn't that to get be in striking position?"

"When I was a Titan, the goal of the HIVE was to conquer the world. That is still its goal today. Do not forget that." Stone rushed Jinx and pinned her to the wall. "And do not forget that _I_ am the leader. Cinderblock and you are merely my servants on the surface. You obedience keeps you your lives and your comforts that I've given you." Stone said in such a cold and calm voice that Jinx couldn't hide her fear of the former Teen Titan.

Stone allowed himself a grin when he let Jinx slide to the floor and saw her utter terror that Stone had instilled in her once again. Every visit to the surface went like this. Jinx would work up enough nerve to address and question him only to be put back into her rightful place. Cinderblock was different. The mass of rock knew his place having witnessed the beginnings of Stone's transformation and had been below to see how Sotne was now. Cinderblock knew that Stone had turned bad; Jinx always seemed to think that Stone could be rescued.

"And Jinx."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Remember that I'm more machine than man."

"I will my lord."

Stone turned to walk to his room. It was nothing like his Hellish home, grand and lavish but simple. It was simply a room with a bed, table and chair. All cold and lonely. Turning back to Jinx Stone pause a second and looked at her. Since his days undercover in the HIVE she had grown into a beautiful and lovely woman. In Cyborg personal opinion she was really a good person who was found by the HIVE sooner then Robin did. Things could very much be switched between them but fate had played out this way and so it was. And as it was Stone didn't want to go to bed alone tonight and in Stone's opinion, Jinx was a very beautiful and lovely lady.

"Come with me." Stone turned and led the way with Jinx following in his footsteps. After all, surfacers had no honor and Jinx needed a more permanent reminder of who was in charge.

Nightwing woke up to his lovely wife tracing a finger over his chest. They hadn't said anything to each other last night but they didn't have to. Nightwing didn't need any reasons or explanations from his wife; he loved her and had vowed to support her in whatever she did. Even if what Stone had said was true it wouldn't matter. Star was sorry that she did it, but it was something she had to do and Nightwing understood that.

Seeing that her husband was a wake Star sat up and straddled him, taking him in her in one motion. Star smiled down at Nightwing, then rested her head on the clef of his neck, and began to grind her hips against his.

"I've missed you so much." Star whispered once more to Dick breaking the silence that had settled between them for the majority of the previous night. "I've forgotten just how big you were, how your lips felt, the way your hands moved on me." Star rambled on, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Dick just stroked her hair and held her, letting Star go on.

"I've been so lonely and empty inside without you."

"I'm not going to leave you ever again, I promise."

"You never left me; I'm the one that walked out on you." Star corrected her husband."

"I didn't pay enough attention to you; I went out and fought crime as Nightwing."

Star moaned as a wave of pleasure ran through her before smiling softly. "I knew. I just wanted you to be happy and you being happy made me happy."

"We never spent much time together. I promise to make up for that. I'll stop being Nightwing."

"But"

"It wouldn't be good for our marriage if the husband's job worked against his wife's." Dick forged ahead. "Stone, Cyborg goes by his last name now, told me about the invasion and occupation. Besides, you supported me unconditionally in this marriage, and so far I haven't done much for you. Even if your people have invaded my planet, I still love you Kori and will support you the best I can."

Star burst into tears and clung to Dick fiercely triggering their climaxes. Once they came down from their euphoric state and had regained some measure of coherence Star began to talk again.

"You don't know how happy you've made me. I've worried about this ever since we became close. I just never knew how to tell you, and then the invasion came. It's just that if we had to fight I don't think I would have been able to choose between you and my family on Tamar. I told you once that I came from a poorer family."

Dick nodded his head knowing full well that an actual answer from him was not needed.

"They depended and still depend on me to provide for them. I send them my entire paycheck, I have for years. I came here as a scout. The Tamar government had been gearing up for several planetary strikes on several planets. Earth was one of them. I took the job of probing Earth's defences because the job paid very well. I came here alone and wasn't expected to last more then a month because I was fresh from boot camp. You found me and helped me survive and for that I owe you so much but I still can't abandon my parents and little brothers and sisters. I had to do what I had been sent to do so when the time came the Tamar military were able to take the planet fairly easily. Hardly anyone was killed on either side."

Dick let silence come between them as he thought things over.

"Star?"

Star looked up at Dick as he thought how to word what had to be said. Despite having already said he would support her and being 99 sure of what the answer was the question still had to be asked. After all a few moments ago when Dick had been saying he would support Star he had been thinking with his namesake and now that he was distracted it was time to get a little serious.

"Did you get close to me because of your mission?" Dick asked deadpan. Dick dreaded the answer. Though knowing was something he needed to do the possible answer of "yes" was simply gut retching.

"NO!" Star answered quickly. "My attraction to you was solely based from my heart. I can't say that I did think about using your security codes to get access to some things but I swear to you I never used them and they were never a motivating factor in my attraction to you."

"Then how did you get all the information you needed?" Dick asked very relieved.

Star put her head back down on Dick's chest to hide her blushing. "The internet," was the sheepish reply.

Dick stroked Kori's hair with one hand and reached over to the nightstand with the other, opened a drawer and dug around inside until he found two rings. He had put them there upon arriving at the Tower the first time.

"Kori?"

Kori looked up and saw what Dick had in his hand. Kori smiled and took the plain gold ring that was Dick's and placed it on his ring finger while Dick did the same with his wife's ruby encrusted one. After that the couple cuddled just spending time together as the world outside spun on. They were together again and this time nothing was going to drive them apart.

A/N:

Been a while since I've updated and this is only a short 7 pages. To the reviews:

j: First off the "war on terror" is a load of bull. It's the propaganda used to support the invasion of Iraq to get to the oil. Remember the only thing relating the Taliban and Hussein are the US. Both were our "friends" in the 70's and 80's until they lost their uses. Plus Bin Laden and Hussein hate each other. Hating the US is the only thing they agree on. Finally, evil is a necessary thing. As a base rule of existence conflict drives us. It's a conflict with time and existence just to be alive. In short the US is just playing its role in at being the bad guy until the next superpower comes to power. Frankly the world has become too soft to properly keep superpowers in check. The Romans had to constantly fight off the Germanic tribes, the Byzantines fought off the Turks, the Islamic powers fought off the crusaders, and you get my point. Hell even a rag tag bunch of people beat off the power of the Soviet Union in Afghanistan and the US in Vietnam. Point being there's no one fighting against the US. People are throwing words around and the US isn't listening. Notice how the US left Bin Laden alone until he had a bunch of guys actually do something on US soil. So in a round about way yes the US is a necessary evil until someone else steps into the role of world savoir only to slip back into the role of big evil once again. With one superpower we're stuck in that cycle.

T for Tanya: The plot is just barely planned out. I have point A and point C but how I get there is entirely unplanned. I just want to explore sides of characters that aren't normally seen in most fics. I haven't seen much of the series but I've seen and read enough to get the idea of how the characters are. Star is always happy so I make her have problems so big she just can't smile them away. Robin/Nightwing is used to being in control and he has no control of his destiny now. Raven, emotionless, now gets a taste of emotions. Beastboy and Terra show up as well as Slade because I'm going to use them later on so I though they should make an appearance first. I've also heard that Cyborg went undercover once into the HIVE where he met Jinx and something brewed between them. I figured that since he got a taste of evil, combined with Tir'eir's influence which has waned, lets me explore a Titan gone bad. Good guys going bad are always such fun. Pairings; I went with what I've seen on the show. Terra and BB obviously had something, even if Terra was playing him. Robin and Star are a dead give away and anyone who can't see that needs to be locked away. Raven and Cyborg are probably the most constant of the possibly least shown Titans. I've also heard that Cyborg had something with that black bee girl from Titan's East. I think the writers have no idea what to do with Cyborg. However I think that Raven and he make a good couple but they have a lot to work out before they can become a couple, especially in my universe. Still they are my favorite couple even though it is so hard to find fics on them. Well I was planning on do Star and Robin this chapter anyway, you just are lucky your wish is granted. I had to leave them out cause I was working on Raven and Stone in the underworld. On the surface Robin and Star can be together again.

angelicdhampir2oo4: Good to hear from you. I plan on finishing but school is being a pain. Plus I plan on working this summer too so things might be a bit slow but I will finish! As far as I know I'm the only M rated Cyborg/Raven fic out there so I can't just give up on this one. Plus I've put too much time and effort into it.

The different: Ok there two of you at least. Just thought I'd say that out loud. Thanks for the comments and you'll just have to see about Stone and Raven. They are my favorite couple and they just might get together though the road will be rough. After all Stone is off trying to conquer the Hells and put Raven on the Blood Throne while Raven has to deal with that fact and her somewhat new found ability to have emotions all the time, not just down below. Wonder how that will affect her. You got some Dick and Kori here and there will be more since they've only patched over a few things. They still have to talk about a lot of things before things can really settle between them though I'm sure all the sex will help. I know there are new restrictions on erotic scenes and I haven't really written any since Benevolent Evil so I'm testing the waters as it were. Things might heat up if no one rats on me. I can't say how long you'll have to wait for the next one, but I'll try to get you guys something of decent length soon.

Lockdown over and out…


	13. Dolor

M RATED DISCLAIMER!

This is here just because I think all M rated things should have this and at the same time should. This fic is M rated. That means you know what you are getting into. So no crying or screaming or weeping or bitching about blood, gore or sex. You are reading this at your own risk! Just to let you know there is only a bit of blood coming up. NO WHINING!

Dolor

Pain

He never came back and Raven tried not the care. It had been several weeks since Stone had said he would be back to get her but he hadn't come. Raven was free at last but she found herself feeling… That was just it, she found herself feeling. That chocker he had given her, the one that absorbed excess Dark energy let Raven have emotions. She didn't have to wear it or even be relatively near it for its effect to work on her. Bottom line was that Raven could and did feel lonely and abandon by Stone even though she had wanted her freedom.

Still Raven tried not to dwell on it or let it affect her too much. She went back to running her café which had been untouched by the occupation. In fact a lot of the planet had been untouched. According to Star, who was spending all her free time at the Tower where Nightwing had taken up residence once again, once the planet had been coward into submission just about everything had been allowed to continue as they had. The only difference was that governments paid a 5 tribute of what they made annually. To the layman, prices of some things went up but nothing else changed. People could even openly protest against the occupation forces as long as they got a permit and didn't endanger lives. The occupation was as near perfect as one could be.

Raven had been surprised to find Star and hear her story but she was even more surprised that Nightwing wasn't going to start up a resistance group or join an existing. It was touching to see that Nightwing and Star were trying to make their marriage work despite some very serious obstacles but it brought back memories of the heartache Raven had felt as a Titan having to watch them and everyone else be happy.

Now that Raven could actually feel happy her thoughts and feelings would often drift to things she didn't want to think about. Her parents for abandoning and using her was something she had come to accept as a fact of the past but Stone's betrayal, if it could even be called that, hurt just as much. In hindsight she was free and away from him but she missed being close to him and being in his company. Deep down inside she knew there was some good left in him and maybe it was the spark that Raven was panging for.

"You miss him don't you?"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and was airborne. She hadn't heard anyone open or close the door that led to the roof nor had she sensed anyone, though she was distracted. Standing behind where Raven had been sitting was a woman dressed in a red Chinese style blouse, jeans, and sneaker with her pink hair done up in a bun.

"What do you want Jinx?" Raven spat back.

"Hmm, he was right you are a lot more… feisty with emotions."

Raven glared at the HIVE member but landed on the roof several feet away.

"I came to deliver a message from my master, Lord General Stone. He says that you are to come with me for a meeting tonight." Jinx then smile and chided, "Plus you get to be close to him again."

Raven let the tease go opting to go with something that was far more interesting to her. "Why do you call him your master?"

The question caught Jinx off guard and it showed. "Because he is." Jinx said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry; I can't say anymore then that. I'm only supposed to deliver the message and bring you with me." Jinx explained heading to the door.

Raven cut Jinx off. "I'm not going to go anywhere until you've told me what he did to you." Raven said firmly. She and Jinx may have been enemies for years and still are, Raven knew Jinx was the head of HIVE now but she also knew that Jinx was head of the local resistance movement as well, but Raven wasn't going to let Stone get away if he had done something terrible to Jinx.

"I can't, please let me go." Jinx pleaded on the verge of tears.

Seeing Jinx in such distress Raven didn't push the subject and before she knew what she was doing, Raven had embraced Jinx in a comforting hug.

"I'll go with you but we don't have to go right away."

The last few weeks had been hard for Dick. Hearing that the occupations forces weren't causing unnecessary damage did ease his mind some but to find out that his wife was now a colonel and the officer in charge of the East Coast was both impressive and disturbing. Kori had so much on her shoulders and while she now had a cushy desk job she was the one in charge of where she had spent her years of spying. Personally Dick would have asked for a different assignment but Kori had wanted to find him again and for that he was thankful that she was the lady governor of the East Coast.

But none of that mattered. Here in the Tower, they we just husband and wife trying to relax after a long day. At least Kori was, Dick hadn't done much except do some repairs around the Tower and it could hardly be called work. Once the old man, Bruce Wayne, was informed that Dick was still alive he let Dick have some time off to get to be with his wife. Dick hadn't told Batman about Kori's involvement in the invasion but Dick knew that Bruce knew. After all he was Batman.

In front of the massive TV the couple were cuddling and enjoying each other's company. Even with the TV blaring they both heard Raven enter the room and turned to greet her. What they didn't expect was to find Jinx with her.

"Just what is she doing here?" Dick asked already suspicious and in a defencive stance.

Before Raven could answer for her Jinx spoke up. "I came to deliver a message from Lord General Stone."

"Lord General Stone?" Kori repeated looking to her husband for clarification.

"I guess since the team is gone I don't have to keep his real name a secret anymore. Victor Stone was Cyborg Kori, and he's used his last name to build a new persona 'Stone.' You remember that demon that wanted to put Raven on the Blood Throne, the seat of power in the Hells right?"

Kori nodded. It was hard not to remember because that was when their relationship had really kicked off. It also was the beginning of the end for the Titans.

"I remember."

"Stone took over and wants to do the same thing now. I spent the out time apart in Hell, literally. Stone is building an empire down there."

Jinx looked like she wanted to add to the conversation but she bit her tongue and let Dick go on for a few minutes about how Stone had become scum, a low life, etc. Raven took note of this and wondered just what Jinx knew that she had let unsaid.

"My lord would like to invite the lady governor and her husband to accompany the Di'Candra and myself for a meeting." Jinx cut in.

All eyes turned to Jinx.

"Don't call me that." Raven said sharply.

"My lord told me to address you using that name though I don't know why." Jinx apologized.

"It's my Infernal name; Princess Star." Raven explained.

"I don‎'t think anyone should go. Stone has gotten crafty and I don't like meeting him on his terms. How do we know this isn't a trap?" Dick objected. A full year after meeting Stone, Dick had no trust or respect for his former friend and teammate.

"My lord told me to expect this and while the participation of Raven," Jinx looked at Raven who nodded in approval, "but, you'll have to forgive me for having you're old Titan name as it's the only one I know you by, Starfire."

"Koriand'r Grayson" Kori provided.

"Then lady governor Grayson will have to come with me. The leader of the HIVE has sanctioned me to evoke clause 2 of the Phnom Penh Treaty."

"Kori, just what the hell is Jinx talking about?" Dick asked.

"The HIVE work as an independent informant of my overseeing government. They reserved the right to force meetings between representatives which means me and apparently Stone. I thought you were the one in charge Jinx."

"I am when Lord Stone is busy down below." Jinx answered. "May I suggest that you put on something more covering?"

Kori blushed when she realized her state of undress. Normally Star sheds her uniform when she gets to the Tower so she can just be Kori. Now she was just in a one of Dick's shirts which, because of her long legs, only covered to her mid thighs. Dick was just wearing jeans and Raven was in a white nightgown.

"Damn it all. Let's get dressed honey. I'm not letting you go alone." Dick said taking his wife by the hand.

Raven just left and got changed as well. It was late at night after all so no one in the Tower was expecting visitors. In fact, Kori was the only real visitor they've had, if she could be called a visitor.

Stone was looking forward to this. A reunion of the Teen Titans while showing off his new fortress in the north. Jinx had done well in providing the arms he wanted for his retrofitting. So far no other lords have found out but Stone knew it was only a matter of time before he had some explaining to do. Some of smarter lords might not cause trouble; the stupider or weaker lords might cause a fuss. While it wouldn't be a real problem, the potential mistrust of battle field etiquette may hamper Stone's plans. After all it is so much easier to convince smaller lords to enter the fold instead of having to beat the faction into submission. People always like older evils better then new ones a fact that Tir'eir's old holdings had shown. Upon their return Tear was able to rally the loyalists to reestablish his home province and power base. Stone had had to put down several loyalist uprisings but his gentle governing policies often won over the populous.

Right now Stone was waiting for Jinx to bring his former teammates. Stone couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. The surface was so cold, especially at night and with his mechanical body.

More machine than man. That was something that Stone had learned to live with as Cyborg but now that was truer then ever. Stone had made a new face mask for himself. It fitted over his existing armored face and flesh giving him an entirely metallic look. Only an eye hole hinted at the remaining humanity beneath it. Horns adorned the sides making Stone look like a big gray devil. A fitting look for the future ruler of the Hells.

Stone had decided to leave Raven be though a part of him still yearned to see her even though she had never said anything to his confession of love for her. Stone didn't need her to take the Blood Throne. Maria and Jacob would keep Tir'eir in check and when Stone got a hold of the South and East Tir'eir wouldn't have the power or resources to out produce Stone should a civil war break out.

"My lord, a message from below. Lord Sanchez has mobilized his forces to the edge of the 6th and 7th levels on the South and West borders."

Stone nodded the messenger away. This definitely disrupted his plans for the night but war waited for no one. He would have to wait for his guests and teleport them all to the battle sight first. After that was taken care of Stone would then have to teleport them all back to the surface, then down to the fortress and finally back to the surface. Once that was all done he would have to teleport himself to the palace. 5 teleports with multiple people would be very tiring. Crossing planes is a power Dread Lords such as himself have but it is a draining process. A battle on top of that and a tour of the northern fortress. It would be near daybreak before Stone would get to bed. He was not looking forward to his guests coming now and if he showed a hint of fatigue Jinx would probably throw off the façade he had her play and make him go to bed.

The façade did have truth to it. Their relationship was generally good with the exception of that one night. Still it did bring them together fueling the spark that had always been between them. Ever since Cyborg had gone undercover as Stone into the HIVE, there had been a connection between Jinx and himself. However the relationship that Jinx had with the Stone back then and the Stone now was very different. The Stone back then had used her to get information. Now Stone had to admit that there were feelings that had been dormant and he did care for Jinx and that the feeling was mutual.

Stone chuckled to himself. Having a woman in your life really did change things. It was clear to Stone that though men ran both the surface and down below, it was only because the woman folk let the men do so.

Even though Jinx spent most of her time on the surface, Stone had taken her below and declared her his mistress bestowing her the title and social rank of Lady. Jinx had taken advantage of her new title and relationship with Stone to redecorate their room at Tir'eir's fortress and their room in the northern fortress. Stone had to admit that she had done a good job but he felt that all the pink was amusing the servants to no end. However, being who he was Stone could pull off striding into battle into a pink tutu and no one would blink. At least those that wanted to live wouldn't.

"My Lord, Lady Jinx has arrived with the lady governor Grayson."

Stone once again nodded the messenger away and went out to meet his guests in the main lobby of the HIVE headquarters. Jinx was dressed in just jeans with sneakers and a Chinese style blouse. Raven was similarly dressed; jeans, sneakers and a white blouse. The heiress to the Blood Throne was glaring at Stone so Stone knew that Jinx had done her job well. Dick was dressed in his Nightwing uniform and even from behind those white lenses of his Stone knew that Nightwing was glaring daggers at him. Starfire was dressed in what could only be assumed was her full military uniform. Surprisingly it looked very much like her old Titan uniform with several rows of medals and decorations being the only difference.

"I've had news of something I must that care off before we get to business." Stone said out loud as he strode towards everyone. Nightwing moved in front of Stone as he got closer but Stone ignored his former best friend. Instead he walked up to Jinx and leaned down before speaking.

"Remember you're place and you will change once we get to the northern fortress." With that Stone teleported them all down to the site of the military build up.

Once below Stone surveyed the area. The governor of the region had done well to deploy the local garrison along the border, which happened to be a river. His troops were green though; this was the newest acquisition but the march had stopped and the main army had been marched to the North South border. Given the might of House Tir'eir all the other houses had formed various coalitions. The North, West and much of the central plains that also held the Blood Throne itself were under Stone's control. The South and West were all that remained. It would still take a great deal of campaigning and bloodshed to take total control but it was only a matter of time. This border was supposed to be secure, a non aggression pact being signed with Lord Sanchez, one of the few remaining independent lords.

Stone had to admit he had left himself open to such an assault but from the looks of things battle hadn't started. The bridge did offer some advantage if he were to hold it alone.

Inexperienced men would just be wasted in a bridge defence and counterattack. The local troops here were mostly yari spearmen. The yari was a long spear often up to 4 meters long and it took some skill to wield it in single combat but it placed in block formations it was easy to use. Without a shield they could not be called hoplites and thus could form a phalanx but a block of long spears could turn cavalry and men in equal measure. The down side was that the yari spear man had no other weapon unlike the hoplites Stone had as the bulk of his forces. Even if Stone had several hoplite units here, the counterattack would be slow and difficult. The hoplites strength was in staying in formation. On a bridge it would be hard to do so with limited footing and only so many men able to fight at a time. Some legionnaire type troops, those trained in the Roman style of fighting, would work. Their testudo formation is very tightly packed and tough to crack but very slow and could be pushed off the bridge wasting the lives of the entire unit. Ideally a shock troop, the No Daishi, would be what Stone would send across the bridge when the time came. The No Daishi wielded a massive katana that required two hands to control. Their defencive abilities were somewhat lacking as they could be compared to berserkers but they had the discipline and armor that berserkers didn't.

As it was Stone had none of these things open to him. He could amply defend the bridge with spears but he would not force the men to counterattack. Perhaps Stone could challenge Lord Sanchez to a Circle of Equals for the control of the bridge. Or Stone could try to convince him to become a vassal.

Turning his attention to his opponents forces Stone knew he was going to be hard pressed to counterattack anyway. A pair of Naganita units stood at the other end of the bridge. These men wielded the naginata, a pole arm that was made up of a four foot pole and a two foot curved blade. While they did not had the reach of pikes or halberds these weapons were known to decapitate both horse and rider in a single swing. Of course it took a seasoned soldier to wield this heavy weapon to such devastating effect. This troop type wore armor that was second to none. While lords were supposed to get the best weapons and armor, few lords did have the armor quality that these men did. This made the Naganita a very expencive troop type to recruit, train, equip and upkeep but they were the ultimate defenders able to stand up to just about anything. In fact, they were the counterpart to the No Daishi shock troops.

With thoughts of a counterattack very thoroughly squashed for now Stone did what he had to do first.

"I declare these people non combatants." Stone bellowed so that those on the other side of the river could hear him and see that he was gesturing to Starfire, Nightwing, Raven and Jinx. By declaring them non combatants they couldn't be captured and held for ransom if something unexpected happened. In return they couldn't do anything to help Stone and his men in the coming battle or during any part of it. This was just one of the unspoken rules of battle that helped keep things civilized, if it could be called that. It merely let the men go into battle knowing their wives and children wouldn't be harmed after the fight was over. Of course some lords didn't follow this and other rules of battle field etiquette but for the most part people conformed to them.

Stone walked over to who seemed to be the captain in charge.

"I want two battle banners brought to me and a report on how this came about."

"Certainly Lord General. Lord Sanchez mobilized his men not an hour ago. There had been build up for the last couple of days but it looked just to be the changing of garrison so you were not alerted my lord."

"I want three units deployed at the bridge's end. One facing it head on at 10 paces and two other units on either side. Crescent Moon formation. Those men will hold position because their lives depend on it."

"What did he mean by remembering you're place?" Kori asked Jinx.

"I tend to want to help him whenever he brings me to a battle. It's not uncommon for a wife or mistress like myself to a company their husband to the field but we're not supposed to interfere. Fighting is a man's business. Women folk are brought for good luck and in my case to be shown off. However I wasn't dressed properly otherwise Stone would have introduced me to whatever lord he's fighting."

"Sexist pig." Raven snorted. "I'm sure you, Star and I could get this done much quicker then he can." Raven added.

"You forget that until you sit on the Blood Throne that things are still ina a state of magical chaos. Only because of certain things I did can I teleport myself to the surface. Any other benefits are otherwise useless to me. Like wise neither you nor Jinx can use her powers down here, remember?" Stone had returned to give Jinx another warning before the battle was committed.

"Stay here. You help me more staying here then you could ever possibly help me in the pitch of battle." With that Stone bent down and captured Jinx's lips for a quick but passionate kiss before returning to his men, battle banners flapping in the wind.

Raven wasn't sure if she was jealous, disgusted or mad at Jinx. Perhaps all three at the same time. For some reason no longer being the chief concern on Stone's mind bugged her and seeing him with another woman made her jealous. However it was obvious to her that Jinx had played her to get her to come along. Jinx and Stone had a very good relationship from the looks of things.

Jinx didn't see Raven glaring at her. Instead she had her eyes closed savoring the kiss she had just had with Stone. She knew that fighting and killing was what Stone did and it couldn't be help. All the same Jinx was praying to any and every god there was that Stone would be safe and come back to her unharmed.

Off to the side Kori sat down and pulled Dick to the ground.

"You have to admit that was sweet of Stone to make her stay here."

Dick grumpily grunted an acknowledgement.

"Besides, you have to admit this is going to be interesting to see how it plays out."

"Honey, it's only a battle. As much as I hate to say it Stone will probably win." Dick replied as he looked over the battle about to begin.

"Oh it will be a battle and he'll win, but I'm sure everyone involved will have to pay some price." Kori said looking at the two light skinned women.

"Lord Sanchez surely there is no need for this." Stone tried to reason with the lord.

"I won't give up my lands without a fight." With that both lords went to their ends of the bridge. No more diplomacy would work and it just be a waste of time.

"Men, look at the enemy! They come for your land, your gold, and your women! Will you let them take what is yours?"

A resounding "NO!" chorused from Stone's men.

"Look at the enemy! Take heart and know they are more afraid of you then you are of them! Now give them a cheer and let us go about our bloody business!" A cheer filled the air that quickly became battle cries from both sides as Stone's forces braced themselves against the heavily armored troops of Lord Sanchez.

Stone had to duck to kill his first victim. A naganita unit had been sent across and had so much momentum that they smashed through the first two ranks. Stone himself was instantly surrounded as he had not given an inch of ground. For his stout defencive stance Stone nearly had his head hacked off. Only a quick duck saved his head but not the tops of his battle banners. However that was all the man took with him as Stone cleaved through this helmet and cracked his skull open. Taking the falling man's pole arm Stone swung in large arches using his superior strength to hack his opponents to death. However being out numbered and several feet from the closest ally Stone had to be extra swift to avoid serious injury. Injury was going to find him; it was only a matter of time.

One over extended swing left Stone open and by some small miracle a soldier managed to swing his weapon down with a sickening crack on Stone's right arm. Had he not had a steel arm clad in Shadowsteel, his would have lost it. Instead the blow merely cracked and penetrated halfway into his arm making Stone lose motor control in his hand and as a result Stone dropped the naginata. This however also jammed the enemy's naginata and Stone capitalized by caving in the man's face with a left haymaker.

His right hand useless Stone deployed his arm blades. Even though he was right handed Stone was just as adept at using his left hand to kill someone and his right to block.

When it rains it pours. Stone's arm blades were designed to punch through armor without much force so stabbing and jabbing people to death was no problem though the thicker armor presented a challenge. However his arm blades were not meant to withstand constant heavy hits from such a powerful weapon. Stone's entire right forearm was cleaved off leaving a mess of stray wires and the occasional spark. His left arm blade was shattered and someone had landed a strike to his right ankle destroying his ankle mechanics forcing Stone to a limp. All this within moments of his first bit of misfortune. That just pissed Stone off. Stone sliced and hacked with his damaged blade, his way forwards to the edge of the bridge where the flow of enemy combatants was the most concentrated. Stone had to stem the flow to give his men a chance at killing off the troops behind him. Blinded by battle rage and adrenaline Stone failed to notice another shock to his right calf further hampering his mobility. Stone dragged his right leg behind him as he cried out; "For the Blood!" His cry was replied with a loud yell of "For the LORD GENERAL!" and followed by a deafening roar. Stone could only assume his men were making a push.

Everyone Stone had left safely behind watched in horror as the battle engaged. The cries of dying men, the shouts of anger and rage as men fought literally for their lives and the screams of terror echoed off the river. The mesh of white and red of Stone's forces mixed violently with Sanchez's purple and yellow.

Seeing Stone's battle banners drop for a moment earned a gasp from Jinx and even Raven had to admit she was worried too. Jinx let out a sigh of relief when Stone's banners can back into view. Several tense minutes passed with Jinx occasionally reaching out only to pull her hand back to her chest. It was quite clear to Kori that Jinx was having an internal battle to obey Stone's wishes while wanting to help him. Raven just thought this was how Jinx reacted to battles. Nightwing, true to being a male, was watching the actual battle.

Finally Jinx made up her mind when she heard Stone's battle cry and the response from the men. Bolting into the fray Jinx picked up a yari and heaved it straight into the gut of an enemy soldier splattering herself with the dying man's blood.

Seeing Jinx run Kori took flight and started to barrage the area around Stone. Nightwing threw himself into the fight after a quick "KORI!" that promised a scolding to after this fight was done. Not to be out done Raven pick up a yari and did what Jinx was doing; poking guys to death from a reasonably safe distance.

A sharp blow shattered Stone's helmet but the damage was limited to just breaking up his helmet. A split second later the sky fell. Or it seemed that way. A stream of green energy disks came pounding down melting straight through armor and searing flesh.

Stone looked up to see Starfire flying above the battle raining down the disks of death. While Stone was interested to see that Star could fly and use her powers here, the lord of war in him was outraged and fuming. Stone turned his attention back to the melee only to find it was over. Both forces were in full flight. It only took a few moments for things to thin out enough for Stone to see Nightwing waiting for Star to land and Jinx and Raven with yaris in hand and blood on their fronts. Stone wasn't sure if he was more angry or worried about Jinx and Raven. Their actions were unacceptable, even for the Lord General's mistress and the Di'Candra.

Still first things were first.

"Don't speak, just listen." Stone ground out in a low, cold, calm tone. Jinx and Raven flinched. They both had heard that tone of voice before and they both would have just had Stone shout at them. At the same time Jinx was having a hard time rushing to Stone's side to see how badly injured he was.

"I though you declared them non combatants." Lord Sanchez snorted as he reached hearing distance.

"I did but they are surfacers," Stone shot a look at Jinx who lowered her gaze to the ground, "and don't know better."

"Kill them. Surfacers have no business here."

"One of them is of rank on the surface. Having someone important killed will just bring more. We will finish this another time, without surfacers present." Stone nodded to Lord Sanchez who accepted and the two lords went their separate ways.

Stone limped his way to where Kori was and leaned in menacingly.

"If you weren't who you were, I would have already killed you." Stone barked.

Nightwing didn't take too kindly to Stone speaking that way to his wife and managed to land a solid punch to Stone's real jaw before Starfire wrapped Nightwing up and Raven and Jinx restrained Stone with a little womanly touch.

Stone and Nightwing glared at each other in intense silence before Stone declare they were going to the northern fortress. And with that he teleported to the surface and back down to his personal stronghold.

A/N: Ok then, 9 pages. Still not my usual 10 or so but this is where things will end for now. To the reviews! I had a chat with my sister the other day about fics. We've been waiting on some fics to update for a long time. You guys did some of that didn't you? My sister said I must be doing something right to have you guys still keeping tabs on this after that long break I took. Anyway thanks for waiting and reading and reviewing. Now to the reviews! I tried my hand at an action scene again. Terrible job but oh well. I think you can see what I have set up. Also just to clarify to all the guys out there. What I had Stone think is true. Men might run the world but only cause women let us. Just think how screwed up things would be if women didn't keep us clean, feed, and other wise sedated. And to clarify, I'm a guy. Now to the reviews, for real this time.

angelicdhampir2oo4: Ah surfacers, always seem to get in the way don't they? Well I'm trying to use the Hells as a kind of my insane world of how things should work kind of deal like thing. Surfacers are the real people and well Stone and everything else is now my universe. Its fun owning your own universe. I guess this makes this fic an AU doesn't it?

Th is for Tanya: Ok I get the T but where is the h in Tanya? I haven't seen any of the mentioned episodes except car trouble which I thought rocked. But Jinx works into my plans; well she just popped up really and now has a starring role as I've decided to explore another little traveled road. Since there is no real plan, I just know where I want to get eventually but not how to get there, this fic could easily out strip BE in length though it is sorely behind on reviews. 218 to 72. Breaking 100 is the goal now.

The different: So it's Ted, Rachel, Nicolas, Michal, Bob and Billy right? Just to let you know I spelled Michal right. My sister and an Aunt are named Michal so live with it. 6, SIX! And only one review. So sad, but at least it's a review. So let me get this straight. You all or some have me on the alert I'm guessing and you all go over to someone's house and read the new chapter together right? Then you sit for half an hour debating what to say on your collective review. Have I hit anything warm so far? Seriously now. Fun time over. Thank you for the complements. Teasing and cliffy's work cause they get reviews and make you at least read the next chapter to find out what happens. When I get to a good ending I stop like I did here. I had planned to write more but that stuff will be in next chapter. Ah yes the word might. They will get together now that I've thought things threw but it should be interesting, you wouldn't you agree? I'm only 18 almost 19 but I've been writing since I was nearly 15. My first fics, on Princess Mononoke, are terrible but some of the die hards think they are some of the best in the section. I must be doing something right I suppose. As far as the superhero names go, you'll have to see what I'm doing here. Starfire and Kori are the same person yes but Star is the military governor and Kori is Dick's wife while Nightwing is Dick's serious side. I'm using their various aliases to show different sides of them, to separate the personalities. Raven is stuck with Raven though I have heard that her middle initial is R and stands for Rachel. Like wise Jinx is Jinx until I come up with a name for her or someone provides me with her real name and origin. Even if someone does give me her real info I might substitute reality for my own. So it's a fancy little writing thingy I'm doing with the names. Plus how intimate can you really be when you only have fake names? There is a name behind the mask in Robin's/Nightwing's case. Starfire probably doesn't want to be in her uniform any longer then needed. Still working on the other people but you got a glimpse of a different Jinx and Stone and plus Raven is acting strange for Raven. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

LockDown over and out…


	14. En mi castilla

En mi castilla

In my castle

Upon arrival at the northern fortress Stone dropped to one knee, the sickening screech of metal on tile filled the air as Stone's ankle actuator succumbed to stress and broke off. Stone hated to show such weakness to his guests but they were mostly surfacers so it really didn't matter.

Jinx instantly was at Stone's side and after a moment of making sure he was ok, just tired, Jinx ordered him to bed.

Stone looked at and started to speak but Jinx cut him off before he could even speak. After all, they were off the battle field and in her domain now, one of their houses.

"The tour can wait until tomorrow. It's nearly dawn as is and I'm sure everyone is tired. You're also in very bad shape and in no condition to be walking." Jinx said with authority.

Stone rose up to his full height balancing on his one foot but said nothing. He knew he was beat up and exhausted. He thought about not listening to Jinx. She hadn‎'t listened to him in his realm but then again she hadn't been under the same set of rules as long as he had been. Coming up on 11 years to her couple of months did give Jinx a bit of a grace period.

Nightwing watched with amusement as Jinx ordered Stone off to be. It seemed to him that Stone wasn't all powerful after all in his own castle, or rather fortress. Jinx had a servant lead Kori and Dick to a guest room. It was strange that there were guest rooms in a military fortress, let alone guest rooms so lavishly furnished and decorated. On top of that it was complete with modern appliances and adjoining bath.

"This must be Jinx's work."

"I would have to agree dear. No man would use pink or purple so liberally." Kori noted the massive four post bed and its purple blankets and light pink curtains.

"No I mean how modern everything is. Where Raven and I were last time was very much medieval. Candles for lighting, not electric lights." Dick clarified as he peeked into the bathroom. "This has to be Jinx's work. Stone seems to like living in the past with his crazy sayings and traditions and things like that."

Kori walked up behind her husband and began to undress him starting with his pants. "Enough about Cyborg and all this. It's time to come to bed." With that Kori took a hold of her husband and led him to the big feather bed.

"Raven, help me with him." Jinx asked taking one side of Stone to make sure the big man didn't fall. Raven didn't understand why Jinx was worried. Raven knew that Cyborg had had a gyro stabilizer in him. There stood a good chance that Stone had kept that particularly useful bit of equipment in him. Still there was no telling just how much internal battle damage there was and so Raven made a show of "helping hold" Stone up which really was just walking beside him.

The trio walked/staggered in silence, the heavy and uneven thud of Stone's foot and stub the only noise to announce their arrival. When they reach what was the main bed chamber Raven stood by the door and watched Jinx get to work

Between Jinx and himself, Stone got ready for bed as much as Jinx would let him. Tonight it was being reduced to nothing but his stubs of arms and legs as Jinx had removed his damaged and undamaged appendages. His shattered remains of his helmet were removed and Stone could see his beloved Jinx with his own eye once more.

"Rest." Jinx whispered lovingly before giving Stone a quick goodnight kiss.

With Stone in bed at last Jinx let herself relax some. Turning to Raven Jinx motioned for the enchantress to follow her into an adjoining room. It turned out to be another bedroom.

"This is officially my room though I rarely sleep here when I am below. You can stay here for tonight. If you need anything just come and wake me. I'll be in the other room with Stone." Jinx explained and turned to leave but Raven stopped her.

"Why did you trick me into thinking that he had done something bad to you?" Raven asked giving Jinx a stern look.

"Stone felt that you were more likely to come if you were angry at him. And just so you know, our first night together he did rape me." Jinx supplied.

Raven gasped. "Why are you still with him?"

"I love him and he loves me. He's made up for what he's done, for the most part anyway. There is still some good in him left Raven. I'm doing my best to keep that spark alive but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it alone." Jinx explained.

"You're not going to recruit me into helping you Jinx." Raven said catching on.

"He still loves you Raven." Jinx replied quickly.

Raven was speechless and stunned and could do nothing but stare at Jinx in disbelief.

"I know he loves me but there is a part of him that loves you as well. He won't act on his feelings because he is with me but if I told him it was ok with me he might pursue you again. I'd be willing to share him with you if you would be willing to share him with me. Think about what I've said Raven. We'd all get what we want and perhaps together we can keep Stone from losing touch with Cyborg and Victor. Goodnight." Jinx left Raven with a lot to think about.

"Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?" Raven muttered to herself. She had no doubt that she would be awake for a while just thinking over what Jinx had told her. However once Raven's head touched her pillow she was out like a light.

Stone awoke in the morning with Jinx sleeping next to him. Stone smiled as he looked at her relaxed form. Despite what she had done yesterday Stone couldn't remain angry at her. She did her best for him, Stone knew that, but sometimes her surfacer emotions overwhelmed her. Still for a surfacer, Jinx had captured his heart for the most part. She was the right blend of aggravating and strong with the right amount of sentimental mush mixed in. Stone still didn't see the need for a woman in his life. However Cyborg and Victor felt it was something a man of his age, though it was irrelevant with Stone's immortality, should have a woman and children in his life. Stone wasn't sure that he should be rearing an heir in such turbulent times. With the South and East still posing serious threats the war could drag on for a while. And with Jinx working the dangerous job of playing the occupation forces while inciting revolution, her ability to do her job while being pregnant was not a very possible option. Still the current situation was very pleasing; sex was a great stress reliever and pleasurable besides.

"What are you thinking about?" Jinx murmured. She had woken up and seen Stone with his thinking face on.

"I was just thinking why I keep you around." Stone replied.

Jinx got up and out of bed to get Stone's arms and legs. "Oh? Just why do you keep me around?"

"Let me think. You're a very smart and capable woman. You're the sexy, loving, caring girl that I love. The great sex is a bonus." Stone answered.

Jinx laughed as she finished assembling Stone. "You were always a smooth talker Stone, even back then." Jinx cooed touching her nose to his. "Now get up, we have to have breakfast with our guests and you have to give Kori a tour."

"Kori? Star must have told you her real name. For being a former enemy you are very charismatic. You'd make a very good spy my dear."

"I'll stick to running the HIVE and being your consort. It's very tiring work laying on your back while you drive your meat into me."

Stone slapped Jinx's rump playfully. "That's for getting frisky. There plenty of time for that tonight. We have guests to feed after all."

Jinx just pouted having been denied a morning quickie. Stone stooped down and gave Jinx a very sensual kiss before straightening up again.

"Our guest my lady."

Jinx playful smacked Stone on the arm. "You are such a tease."

Stone took his place at the head of the table in the dining room. Prior to Jinx's overhauling of the base, it was a simply lit room with a long marble table. Jinx had added flowers and a table cloth, fancy chairs and more layers of silverware then Stone really cared to deal with at breakfast. After all this was supposed to be a military base and it was for the most part, but Jinx had asserted her influence on some of the places that Stone and she frequented. With Jinx waking and ushering in the guests Stone had to wait to start his breakfast.

Stone thought the entire point of eating with Dick and the others was pretty pointless. Other then giving Dick and himself a chance to constantly leer at each other and the women folk, Raven included surprisingly, a chance to talk about interior decorating Stone saw no real purpose to it. The only other possible motive for a breakfast together was to taunt Stone just a bit. Perhaps it was Jinx's way of getting back at him for earlier this morning. Jinx knew full well that a portion of what was Cyborg was still in love with Raven. Jinx had often talked about bring that old part of Stone back; this could just be part of that plan. It didn't matter though, the remainders of Victor Stone and Cyborg had been buried many years ago. If it pleased Jinx then Stone would let it go.

"Lady Governor Grayson, if you would come with me." Stone stood and gestured to a door after the meal was over.

"Just where are you taking her?" Nightwing cut in sharply.

"I am going to give her a tour of this military facility. Feel free to hold her hand the entire way Dick, this is purely to deter a Tamaranian invasion of my lands. Unlike you, I won't stand an alien invader in my lands."

Dick was out of his chair in a flash. "Why you son of a"

"Richard!" Kori quickly cut her husband off verbally and physically. Leaning in Kori whispered; "This is official business for me, I have to go with him."

Dick grunted his understanding and satisfied himself with glaring at Stone menacingly.

"If we could get started, the base is rather large." Stone said walking to the indicated door.

This left Raven a lone in the room with Jinx. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Raven started up a conversation.

"Just why is he giving Star a tour of the place?"

"Like he said, to deter an invasion. Really to give Star a chance to avoid a slaughter. He's never given any of the other lords here a similar opportunity. Its proof there is some good left in him. Some sliver of the old Cyborg that still remembers and values friendship."

"You're not making any sense. The only logical explanation as to why you are staying with the man that you admit raped you is because you're pregnant. This 'sharing' and saving the 'good' in him is total bullshit. He's a complete machine that has become evil, why else would he have you, a villain as his hor?" Raven yelled.

Jinx was out of her seat and slapping Raven before Raven had time to react. Jinx struck Raven so hard that she sent the princess out of her chair and to the floor.

"Let's get one thing straight princess. I'm here because I love that machine. He doesn't control me nor is he any more evil then you are. At least I'm not the illegitimate spawn of Satan." Jinx shouted right into Raven's ear. Raven backhanded Jinx knocking her down next to her and crawled on top of the pink haired enchantress pinning her to the floor.

"I can't help who my father was but at least I didn't do bad things with my life." Raven snapped.

Jinx looked at Raven with an expression of surprise and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You say you've never done any bad things. I know that you robbed the city bank some years back. You just happen to beat me to that heist by 15 minutes. Not to mention that fact you haven't been out on patrol since you've been back on the surface. Plus you aren't even willing to try to help out an old friend that saved you from your dark side."

"What are you talking about!"

"We're more alike then you think Raven, that's why we're both in love with the same man."

"I'm not in love with that bastard!"

"Before we met him we were both lost. He was our anchor to reality, kept us from turning truly bad. I'm not sure about your specifics but he showed me that there were other ways of life other then the one I knew in the HIVE. When he took over he put me in charge. He didn't have to do that, he could have put Cinder Block in charge but he was giving me a chance to prove myself. He's given me so much in so many ways. I'm just trying to do what he did for me."

Raven stared at Jinx in disbelief. They had never known each other very well. Their encounters were limited to mostly trying to crush the other in the various fights they had. Now her old enemy was rambling off like a mad man about things that made no sense. Cyborg might have helped her that one time he and Beast Boy had stumbled into her mirror and on several other smaller occasions but Raven wouldn't say he was the reason she hadn't given into her bad blood. She grew up knowing what she was and had fought it all her life. That was completely different from Jinx who was trained by HIVE for a life of crime. She was the one who was trapped and needed saving, not Raven.

"I'm not crazy." Jinx said pointedly.

"What?"

"You just went on a shpeel out loud. I'm just telling you I'm not insane though I am pregnant. Just don't tell Stone cause he doesn't know. I'm not really sure how to break the news to him. And since I am pregnant by him it just goes to prove he's not a machine. Not completely. There is a bit of humanity left in him, see?"

"You don't know when to give up do you?"

"I'm just stubborn. Now can you get off me please?" Jinx said with a smile.

Raven realized that she was sitting on Jinx's stomach and scrambled to get off her. Both ladies dusted themselves off and sat back down at the table. Jinx turned the subject of conversation to other things like Raven's café and the two chatted as if their little spat had never happened.

"As you can see any force coming through the Pillars of Hercules will be shelled by artillery. If you make it to the River Styx you will be in range of some of the bigger cannons and from this side of the river onwards you would be shot at by machine guns. I must warn you that there is also a mine field though you seem to be able to fly so that shouldn't be a problem. I should really add some anti air defences too." Stone added thoughtfully.

They had finished the tour and ended at the main gate that over looked the River Styx and the Pillars of Hercules. The amount of weapons already zeroed in on the Pillars was mind boggling but considering that Stone had an empire, money was no object to him.

"Well Lord General, I must say this is a very impressive installation and I thank you for the warning. However I can not give you a tour of my facilities in return."

"Perfectly understandable Lady Governor Grayson. I wouldn't have given you the tour but since you are an old friend I thought it only fair to warn you. I'm sure any weaknesses in the place will be exploited. Your husband must prove a useful pet. You were always good at strategizing Dick. Your foresight was normally pretty good as well though I must say that the tragedy that has befallen the surface is most unfortunate for you. You always did like being on top."

"Go to hell Victor!" Dick barked and made to swing at Stone only to be quickly wrapped up by Kori.

"Dick!" Kori scolded. "I must apologize for his behavior."

"It's not necessary Starfire. It can't be helped that Robin grew soft as the years passed. Back in his prime we might have fought to a stand still, that's why I let him be the leader. That left Cyborg free to be big brother. Now, however, Robin might have grown into Nightwing but Nightwing is weak. You could never hope to match me in combat or influence or power like back then. Face it Dick, you're jealous. You're jealous because even if you fought Cyborg now you've fallen so far behind you can't hope for even a draw."

"You son of a bitch!" Dick struggled briefly as he tried to lash out against Stone but Kori had him firmly in her arms. "You're an asshole you know that?"

"Name calling? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Surely you can do better. No? Then leave, Raven will take you back to the surface. It won't be that hard for her to do that simple task once she figures out how to." Stone turned to look out at the river.

"You and me in a duel. Enough of your bullshit. You know I could have carved your tin can ass to piece when we were kids. That's why you always did what I told you to do, bitch."

Stone bristled. He had been called many things but that one word was the one he really didn't like. "You and me on top of the Tower at midnight. We meet in two months. That should be ample time for both of us to prepare. Now take your pet out of my sight Lady Governor Grayson, or I just might not wait two months to kill him."

Dick was about to answer but Kori quickly dragged him away. That didn't stop Dick from yelling threats and curses at Stone the entire time.

Raven and Jinx had taken notice of the loud shouting and had stopped their conversation at they listened to Dick's voice coming closer and closer to the dining room. Finally coming through the doors Dick decided to stop yelling and calmed down while Kori relayed a basic overview of what happened.

"Stone wants me to bring us back home?"

"He said it was a simple thing that even you should be able to do." Kori confirmed.

Raven sighed. Even after 25 odd years on the planet Starfire still let some simple things slip like the inadvertent insult she had just given. After conferring with Jinx the group did figure out how to get them all home. Jinx stay behind saying that Stone would bring her to the surface on Monday and that she'd call about dinner then. Somehow Jinx had weaseled Raven into offering dinner at the Tower which was going to prove very interesting. The bright side was that Kori and Dick would be there too. That way Raven wouldn't have to be stuck with Jinx and her half brained ideas.

A/N: This is short, just 6 pages but that's where it ends. For once I will give a preview into next time's episode. Of course Stone and Dick have a fight to the death and Raven and Jinx get to sit down and have dinner together. Discussed with be the topics of good and evil and men as Starfire will join in as well. Plus Jinx just might let it slip she's knocked up to Stone. So people, review if only to place your bets on who wins the big fight and what the out come might be. You can bet on Robin or Cyborg (they will be fighting old school style) and on if someone wins, if it's a draw and what kind of draw. They kill each other or something happens to force a draw, that sort of thing. This chapter was a set up chapter as a lot goes down in the next one. I promise at least 10 pages. Thanks for reviewing. I should be at 78 views the next time I look.

angelicdhampir2oo4: I think I answered your question about Jinx's standing in the story. I'm also going to elaborate as I called Jinx Stone's consort as opposed to concubine. There is a slight difference but that's for the dinner discussion. And Robin is being a dick but Stone is egging him on. The fight is next chapter, place your bet.

T is for Tanya: I see what you did but why on earth did you hit the "h" key? It's in the middle of the keyboard! Car trouble is the episode that made me a CyRae shipper just to let you know. I saw Teen Titans when I lived in Asia. According to my sister, who was a more consistent viewer, we saw up to season 3 out there. As to Jinx and Stone, well you don't expect Stone to abandon a pregnant woman do you? Raven will hook up with him but I just felt like making life complicated. Everyone loves a weird love triangle, right? Plus it would be the second triangle fic in the section and I know the way I'm doing mine is unique so you have to keep reading. I really just wanted to explore an avenue that is seldom probed. The idea of sharing a lover is very foreign. A guy might have something on the side but this will be in the open, most unusual. Raven will hook up with Cyborg but first she has to resurrect him. Just think, with a kid around Stone won't have as much time to be conquering the Hells so it might be a step in the right direction for him. Plus babies are cute. I can't stand them or small kids but they are cute. Jinx is just getting a lot of "air time" to make up for her late appearance. Benevolent Evil is the prequel to BETCOS. It started out as a Rae/OC but then I say Car Trouble and I changed it. Anyway place your bet on the fight.

The different: I just rambled off names cause I felt like it. Odds are I wasn't even close to one of your names. Seeing as you all go to someone's house I take it you are all friends in the same neighborhood or are all attending the same university. In the second case you reading ff is a bad waste of time but then again I'm in uni and writing this when I really should be reading or writing something important like a paper. I think I've addressed the Jinx Stone thing in T is for Tanya's review reply. A some up: RavenXStoneXJinx. I know that that is odd but I was reading one of my old books (again a real good use of time) and in it, actually in the course of a 10 book series, one of the main characters hooks up with 3 different girls. In the last book they (the girls in love with him (he loves them all to)) all sit down and actually worked out a time table for who had the dude when. Also in the same series there is a guy who is devoted to his one wife and I think Richard/Nightwing/Robin fills that role nicely. I figure with Robin already taking that spot we spice things up a bit with have an unorthodox trio. Basically, keep reading, Raven does get Cyborg but she will have to share him. After all Cyborg still loves Raven but Stone loves Jinx. Stone and Cyborg are the same but different so problems. Ok, do you know the real name of Jinx? I need it for next chapter. Just to confirm as well. I've heard that Raven's middle name is Rachel, is that true? Specifically, which three of you where shocked by the Jinx/ Stone kiss? Here is how you are going to do it. Each of you will tell me your name, who was shocked and what your bet on the fight is. Ok? Odd fact about me for you: My middle initials are KJ. ( I have 4 total) Apparently, here in America that means Kill Joy which I'm good at doing.

LockDown over and out…


	15. Mucha Lucha, Mucha Lucha

Mucha Lucha, Mucha Lucha

Lots of fights, Lots of fights (Much Fight)

"You are a complete ass. You know I'm not going to allow you to go through with this petty spat of yours."

"He had it coming Jinx. And I will do as I please. This is in my realm of decision. Check the book if you wish. I will not be insulted in my own home. Now go wash up and get dressed." Stone told Jinx.

"But I'm comfortable." Jinx complained and smuggled closer to Stone. His arms and hands had finally warmed up enough to be comfortable against her gray skin.

"Five more minutes. I have to straighten out some paper work and send a messenger to Sanchez about our rematch."

"But it's Sunday."

"This is war woman, it stops for no one. Besides you need to procure some artillery pieces for me as well as anti air weapons. I must prepare invasion plans for moving into the South, smashing Sanchez in our rematch and begin training myself in my old style of fighting. It will be odd not being able to stab that maggot to death."

"Victor."

"What have I told you about that name?" Stone snapped. His voice was rough but his body tensed. Jinx had noticed that Stone had the same reaction every time without fail. What that meant, Jinx wasn't sure but at least it stung Stone enough to acknowledge that distant part of his past.

"You told me not to call you that but really Victor, we're alone with no one to disturb us." Jinx cooed as she ran her hand up and down the inside of Stone's thigh. Stone shuddered at the contact.

"We have better things to do with our time." Stone made to sit up but Jinx grabbed him by his impressive length earning a hiss of satisfaction.

"But this is far more pleasurable." Jinx murmured, brushing her lips against his.

Stone conceded and lay back down. If Jinx was in a frisky mood she was going to have to do the work.

Jinx smiled to herself. Once again she had gotten her way. It was getting easier as time passed and even if she was going to be the one doing most of the work, she liked it on top. It allowed her to set a more comfortable pace.

"Admit it; you'd rather stay here in bed with me." Jinx said as she ran her hand up and down his length ever so lightly. Stone gritted his teeth to suppress a moan that would betray him.

"One condition." Stone muttered between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"You can't interfere with the fight."

Jinx stopped her ministrations and gave Stone a hard dirty look. "You know that I'll never agree to that."

"Then no sex for you until after the fight." And just like that Stone sat up, unceremoniously dumping Jinx off of his chest and got out of bed.

Jinx lay there dazed, watching Stone leave to take a shower. Women were the ones suppose to be able to go without sex, not men. She wasn't going to cave to his insane demand but her hormones were in high gear. Jinx just hoped that she could stratify herself well enough to keep her sanity while she thought up of a way to stop this ridiculous fight.

Stone took a very cold shower. It would be tough not having Jinx's "care" but it wasn't impossible. He was a very disciplined man and would just have to live without the sex. Besides, he knew that she was carrying his heir. He had noticed the increase in her food intake, her slight increase in body temperature, and mood swings. With Jinx pregnant, the sex would have had to stop anyway.

The complications that woman had brought into his life. Additional security, body guards to shadow her on the surface, the redecorations of all his rooms, her nagging for things, and her being pregnant. The last one was the most irritating thing about her. Stone should have seen it coming though. Not once did they ever use any sort of contraceptive and they were normally at it at least once a day. Stone wasn't entirely sure that Jinx knew how to properly douche herself. Having been each other's first partners Stone was not entirely just how much Jinx knew about the business end of sex.

Too late to wonder about that now. In about 7 months Stone would be a father. That thought a lone scared him more then anything else. He, Lord General Stone, the commander of House Tir'eir's armies and ruler of over half of the Hells was more intimidated by the life he had created and that would be entirely dependent on him for support. It would be easy enough to leave Jinx and an army of nannies to take care of the child but Stone wasn't going to let that happen. He had been without a father for most of his childhood; he wasn't going to let his child have that same experience.

If Stone was going to be there for his child then he really wouldn't have as much free time to conquer the rest of the Hells. He would have roughly a solid 6 month window to conquer what had taken him 11 years. The good news was that the South and East weren't allied. That would force a near stalemate. Stone's victory was assured but how long it would take was another issue. The bad news was that the main army was held up in the jungles of the East making progress slow. The vast desert of the South had stopped the advance completely. Apart from Lord Sanchez, there weren't any other lords of enough power to pose a problem on this side of the desert. Once Sanchez was crushed, the lesser lords should surrender their lands extending the greater empire to the deserts edge. From there it was over a hundred miles of sand to the last cluster of Southern kingdoms. Truly Stone owned most of the important parts of the Hells but only complete domination would allow for a smooth crowning of Raven as the first female ruler of the Hells.

Raven, there was another problem to be dealt with. Seeing her again had been a definite mistake. Cyborg was nagging him again from somewhere deep in his mind. Muttering about her perfect light grey complexion, silky purple hair, bright purple eyes, long smooth legs, shapely ass, and firm bust. Jinx could be described the same except with pink hair and eyes, Stone reminded Cyborg.

Cyborg rebuked Stone in pointing out the differences in personalities. Stone had broken Jinx to an extent. While Jinx had some fight in her she was more subtle in how she got her way with him. Raven was still strong and defiant. Which is while she would make a perfect queen to his king. The exact reason that Jinx was just a consort and not the official wife and lady of Lord Stone.

Stone slammed his mind shut to Cyborg's rants. On occasion that old relic would get a word through. Jinx didn't help with all her Victor mush. Jinx. Jinx and her luscious willing body. Jinx with her luscious sexy body hyped up on hormones. The next eight weeks were going to be hell.

"Just why did you have to open your mouth? I can't believe you would embarrass me like that, Dick. I was on business with the leader of the HIVE, this sectors main ally. Things wouldn't be nearly as peaceful as they are now if it wasn't for the HIVE's help in keeping the peace." Kori lectured Dick.

It was still Saturday night and they were back in their room, Kori pacing in her uniform and Dick sitting on the bed.

"I wasn't going to let the tin can get away with insults like that. He's given me nothing but shit since we've met."

"Just let it go Dick. He's down there and we're up here. It's not likely that he'll come up often and I just won‎'t bring you along if he requests an audience."

"Over my dead body you aren't."

Kori stopped, turned and blinked at her husband in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you alone with that bastard. Who knows what a soulless monster like him will do."

"Richard, I can't stop doing my job and you obviously can't behave yourself when you are around him. Besides, if he did anything to me it would mean war between the HIVE and the occupation forces. Since Jinx is in charge most of time I'm sure he wouldn't risk her."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Richard that is quite enough!" Kori snapped and immediately regretted snapping at her husband.

Dick was taken aback for a moment but only became more pissed off then he already was. "Kori, he isn't the same person we knew back then. He's become evil and you're just too naïve to see it."

"Richard, he can't be all that bad if Jinx is with him. He even showed us his defences as a gesture of good will."

"Kori it's all a rouse and Jinx was a member of the HIVE and our enemy when we were Titans."

"Well people can change."

"THAT'S MY POINT!" Dick shouted.

Kori took a step back. Dick had never shouted at her before. They had argued but he had never raised his voice at her.

"Dick, calm down."

"Not until you get it through your head that Stone is not Cyborg!" With that Dick stormed out of their bed room.

Kori sank to the floor feeling completely numb. After some time Kori managed to make it to the bed and fell asleep wondering how she was going to fix things with Dick.

Raven found Nightwing on the couch the next morning. Raven had heard some shouting coming from Starfire and his room last night. Raven had figured it was a marital spat over the impending fight. When Nightwing had told her it was over whether or not Stone was an evil bastard Raven couldn't help but hit Nightwing up side the head.

"What was that for?" Nightwing whined.

"For being a perfect example of a stupid male. I swear fighting over Stone's ethical standing is like arguing over whether or not Bush is the missing link. Of course Stone is evil; he's literally an evil overlord in Hell. Now say you are sorry to Starfire before she goes off to work."

"I guess I really should. She must be feeling terrible."

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I shouted at her last night over something so stupid."

Raven watched Nightwing disappear down the hall way. Star and he were a very good couple. Kori was smart enough not to bring home her work and Nightwing was smart enough to not tempt himself into "righteous" action by asking about Kori's work.

Raven just wished she could find herself someone who would be willing to accept her dark heritage and not ask too many questions. In the back of her mind Stone popped up. He was the perfect candidate. He knew of her past and not only accept it but was also pushing towards making her ruler of the Hells. He had grown up with her and while she could now feel emotions she was still fairly emotionless most of the time. Stone would know how to deal with her, and while there would be a period of getting used to each other that time would be so much less then dealing with a new person. Best of all Jinx said she would share him with her.

Raven snapped herself out of her train of thought. Jinx was unhinged and babbling. Still part of Raven wanted to ask Jinx if that offer was genuine. If it was, what would Raven do next? Dating wasn't something she had any experience with and somehow Raven knew the relationship would be largely long distance, or rather interplanar. Stone seemed to spend most of his time below with Jinx visiting on the weekends. Long distance relationships really didn't appeal to Raven, relationships in general didn't appeal to her, but Raven had heard of how long distance relationships often failed. The plus side was that it wouldn't be building up a relationship from scratch. Cyborg knew Raven and they had had a little romantic tussle in their youth. Cyborg and Stone had taken all of her firsts between the two personas. To top it all off, the more Raven thought about the more the small voice in the back of head screamed at her to go for it. However there was always the Jinx factor. A pregnant Jinx at that. Obviously a kid was going to join the equation soon so if Raven as going to pursue this unusual relationship Raven would have to do so quickly. But first, Raven had to make sure Jinx really was giving her consensus.

Raven stopped and shook her head. More 10 minutes ago she was going on about how this was a foolish idea. Now she was worrying over whether or not Jinx was pulling her leg. That voice in the back of her head must be a smooth talker.

"You should have surrendered Lord Sanchez." Stone didn't give the said lord time to reply as he looped Lord Sanchez's head off in a single swing. Soon after fighting had stopped and the slaughter began. As a rule if a soldier stopped fighting or dropped their weapons and ran, he was left alone. Those that still held their weapons and ran were considered fair game. Lord Sanchez must have failed to point this piece of battle field law to his men as the vast majority fled, arms and all. All told, some 3,000 bodies were stripped of armor and weapons and buried. That was not counting the dead from the fight itself. Sanchez's lands were thoroughly crippled and threat of an uprising was slim, even though it was on the fringe of the empire.

Officially House Tir'eir and there for Tir'eir, controlled the North, the West, half the South and most importantly the Central Plains. The plains were in the deepest part of the Hells and formed the border to the unconquered East. Also located there was the imperial city and in it the unoccupied Blood Throne. Stone had held the city for half a decade now; it was a very important military and economic target as well as a symbolic one.

There Stone had built up quite a garrison there as well as in the Northern fortress. A number of hand selected governors gave Stone quite some backing should a civil war ever erupt. The odds of that were slim as Maria was no fool but Stone had to be prepared. Being prepared was something that had saved his life on many occasions. Jinx, however had not been something that he had planned. It just happened and now there was a baby to think of as well. A nursery would have to be added to the fortress, his house in the imperial capital and to his quarters in Tir'eir's fortress.

Pink or blue, that was the question. What if Jinx had twins? The order of power was already going to be tested when this child came of age. Even now things were chaotic. Tir'eir was still the technical ruler of all that Stone had forged together but Stone held control of the military might and therefore the real power. However Maria was the heir apparent pending an official declaration. Tir'eir was getting older, even by demonic standards, and when he died, in about four to five thousand years, there would be problems. Seeing as Stone had long ago traded away his soul for immortality, he would be around to see the day his master died. By that point the Hells would be under Stone's control but those that picked Maria's side would cause problems. Civil war will break out and could last years if Maria manages to the mountainous North her father's traditional homeland. Stone would win in the end; he would have more manpower and resources. The splintered chaos of the earlier years had allowed Stone to solidify his control of the North and strike out to the rest of the Hells.

A child of his would have claim to the realm. If Raven took the throne her children should be the direct line and thus in 1st place to take over. That would cause problems. Maria's children would have claim the title of the North, something Stone was willing to concede to keep the peace. Seeing as he wasn't going to die from age, that in itself caused succession problems. He would be willing to step down but his children would die due to age unless he somehow passed on his immortality gene.

Of course there were Jinx's genes to take into account. Though he had never told her, it was clear to him that Jinx and Raven had a lot in common. Both were half breed, born of women but with the seed of the spawn of the Hells. Jinx's father wasn't Trigon, her powers were more of a thrown back, half expressed gene. After all "causing bad luck" didn't hold a candle to Raven's Dark Energy. Causing a building to fall over wasn't as impressive as making said building break into pieces that fly. In the end Stone would have a child with a quarter demonic blood and a quarter human blood. Stone wasn't even sure, with his soulless status, if he counted genetically as human. He knew he was far more machine then humanity but that was physically. He was still all human where it counted the most.

He should tell Jinx that he knew she was pregnant and that he wasn't sure just how their child would turn out. Maybe he could distract her by quickly pointing that she would have complete control over decorating all three nurseries. It wasn't likely to work but it was worth a try after all.

"My lord?"

Stone turned his attention to the soldier addressing him.

"We've set camp, my lord. Your tent is pitched and ready for you my lord."

Stone nodded the soldier away and looked around to get his bearings. The decapitated body of the former Lord Sanchez lay at his feet. Stone couldn't believe he had spaced out in the middle of a battle field. The battle may have been over but Stone should never have let his guard down in such an open place. Jinx and what she carried in her womb were proving to be very powerful distractions. If this kept up his days of personally campaigning and being on the front lines might be limited. However for now his goals for the South were met and in seven weeks Cyborg had a date with Robin.

"Kori?" Nightwing poked his head into his room. Still on the bed was his wife's sleeping form. Stepping inside and looking at the clock Dick saw it was past 8:30 in the morning. Kori was normally off to work by 7:45 so Dick knew something was up.

"Kori, you awake?" Dick sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kori stirred when her name was called but she really didn't want to talk to Dick right now. When Dick sat down next to her Kori rolled over so her back was facing him.

"Kori I know you're awake but I understand if you don't want to talk to me. I said some hurtful things to you last night. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was angry at Stone and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that. I'm sorry and I'll do my best to make it up to you."

Silence followed and after a few minutes Dick made to get up. He was stopped by Kori wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It was lonely and cold last night without you." Kori murmured as she pulled her husband down to the bed.

"So I've forgiven?"

Kori clung to Dick firmly. "You're forgiven."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. You may have said some harsh things to me but I know you didn't mean it. In the future I might say some things to you I'll regret but we love each other. That's what's important. As long as you love me I'll forgive you because I love you in return." Kori explained.

"I'll never stop loving you Kori."

"Prove it." Kori cooed as she nibbled on Dick's ear.

"Don't you have to work today?"

"It's Sunday."

"In that case…"

"Things have really changed since the last time I was here." Jinx pointed out as Raven gave her guest a quick tour of the Titan Tower.

Raven turned and looked at Jinx inquisitively.

"Remember, oh it must be going on 14 years or so now, the HIVE kicked you out of here for like a day. You took back the Tower of course but we made you fight for it." Jinx refreshed Raven's memory.

"I remember now. That was the last time we really fought as groups. You went really deep underground after that defeat." Raven recalled.

"Well the boys really didn't like that fact they got beat but it was five on three. Not really fair odds, wouldn't you say?"

"All is fair in love and war." Raven quoted.

"Or so they say." A loud rumble came from Jinx's stomach stopping the conversation for a moment. "I guess I'm hungrier then I thought I was." Jinx blushed.

"You should have told me, we could have done the tour after dinner. I'll go get Starfire and tell her we're having dinner."

"Ok, I guess I'll just sit myself down at the table then." Jinx found the dining room/kitchen easy enough. After all it was just behind the couches of the large and spacious living room.

Dinner was pleasant except for the beginning. Upon seeing who was dining with them Nightwing out right refused to sit down at the same table and left the room immediately. Starfire stayed deciding that since Dick hadn't been as rude as he could have been, she would let this go. Stone and his associates were a very touchy subject for Dick. Apart from that hiccup Raven and Starfire found it hard to believe that this woman was once one of their many enemies. Whatever circumstances that had led to Jinx's life of crime were regrettable because she was a truly light and happy personality.

"Jinx I don't mean to pry, but just how did you become… involved with Stone?" Star asked. The ladies had done the dance of mindless chit chat for an hour and a half before Star broke and stopped beating about the bush.

"I'll share if you tell me just how you managed to grab the boy wonder. I mean, and don't take this the wrong way, you're not human and back in the day there was a lot of street talk about Robin. He was in soooo many magazines." Jinx told Starfire.

"That sounds fair."

"Then it's a deal Starfire."

"Call me Kori."

"Only if you call me Jenny."

"Deal."

"Okay, I suppose I should start since you asked first. After Victor had taken over the HIVE he put me in charge. He would check in on me from time to time and over the years we just clicked. Finally, about three months ago we started sleeping together. Victor was nice enough to take me below and made me his consort. Now your turn." Jenny practically squealed. She had always been curious as to how an alien had captured the once most eligible bachelor of the world.

"Richard found me and recruited me into the Teen Titans. He helped me with my language skills and helped get me assimilated to the planet. I guess after a while we just spent time in each other company because we liked to. Eventually we just ended up dating"

"After sneaking around for several months." Raven cut in.

"and we've been together ever since. I guess we're really like you and… Victor. Work relationship turned romantic." Kori finished giving Raven a dirty look. Raven stuck her tongue at Kori in retaliation.

"Can I ask what a consort is exactly?" Kori inquired to put a stop to the childish insults that Raven and herself had been trading.

"It's a bit complicated. Down there I'm only his consort as long as Victor is single. Right now since I'm his only official mistress I get given the title of consort. It's like being his wife without the actual title. I'm still expected to do all the same things and get to be addressed as Lady Jinx. When Victor does get married I will become just a concubine. An official mistress, that's all, losing the title of Lady as well as handing over the duties of being his wife to his actual wife. I'd be expected to share Victor with his wife and any other women he takes on as concubines." Jenny said the last line looking at Raven letting the dark enchantress know that Jenny hadn‎'t forgotten about what they had talked about over breakfast the other day.

"So they're not monogamous in the Hells?" Kori asked rhetorically.

"Well most people only have one partner but on odd occasion, mostly the rich cause they can afford them, some people take on extra partners." Jenny explained.

"It's like that on my home world. But I prefer the idea of only having one partner. It's more romantic."

"I do too but I know Victor is going to marry someone else someday. I'm just going to have to get used to sharing the man I love with another woman." Jenny said dejectedly. At that point Kori decided to retire to bed leaving Jenny and Raven alone to talk.

"Why me?" Raven asked.

"What?" Jenny asked in return, confused by the sudden question.

"You obviously seem to want me to be that other woman. You kept looking at me whenever we talked about that during dinner." Raven clarified.

"Victor has designs on the Blood Throne, you know that. He will marry you one way or the other, it just would be better if there was something behind the marriage. Actual love and emotion instead of a lifeless and emotionless charade. As for me, I'd rather it be you then someone else. We might not know each other that well but its better then having to get to know a complete stranger. I'm not a hundred percent sure that Victor will marry you, he is strong enough to sit on the Throne himself, but if he doesn't marry you he might marry someone else. I wasn't joking when I said I'd let you and him date. You already hold a part of his heart I can never hope to unlock. I hold another portion. Together we might be able to bring back the Cyborg we knew. If we dig deep enough we might even find Victor."

"You're confusing me. You keep referring to him as Victor but you say we have to unearth Victor. Which is it?" Raven asked.

"I just call Stone Victor because it stirs up something in him. I've seen it affect him if only for a moment. That's proof that the real Victor Stone, the boy who became Cyborg, is still inside Stone somewhere. Help me bring that person back. Besides, I know I'm not making Stone completely happy. He puts up a good front but I've been with him long enough to know that he still feels empty inside. I've filled in a portion of his heart, you are the other part. If I have to share him to make him happy I'll do it. I want to see Stone happy, I really do. So please think of my offer and let me know. Stone won't do anything until I give it my blessing, at least for now. If it came to a worse case scenario, Stone would just force you to marry him, with or without my say. Well, it's late and I should get going. Thank you for the lovely dinner and the company. We should do this again sometime." Jinx said standing up.

Raven stood agreed that they should have dinner again just to be polite. By the time Raven had escorted Jinx to the door they had already made plans for dinner next Monday night.

In the end the two months passed and that faithful night approached. Jinx was entering her fourth month of pregnancy. Stone had let it slip that he knew she was pregnant. Unconsciously during his normal lunches with her, he would bring more and more food. Finally Jinx had shakily asked why he was doing that and Stone ended the conversation by simply saying that he knew. Of course Stone's cooks had noticed too and by Jinx's third month the entire empire knew and was at the brink of bursting out in celebration. Stone had failed to make an official announcement until the day of the fight. The celebrations were tremendous and lasted well into the night, leaving Jinx overwhelmed with gifts and parties to attend. Stone might have been a rather cold ruler but he was a good one and his people love him, and there for Jinx, in return for that.

With Jinx suitably occupied Stone made his way to the armory where he kept his spare equipment. For one night only, Cyborg was going to be resurrected.

There he changed his arms, exchanging his familiar arm blades for his old sonic cannons. Those and his fists would be his main weapons. The shock waves from his cannons would be to stun Robin; his fists would be the ones doing the damage. Cyborg was going to make Robin hurt and beg for submission before killing him. Just to be true to form Stone changed his armor from the dark Shadowsteel to the light titanium. Stone ditched his helmet as well, for once seeing the world with his real vision. Normally Stone kept his helmet on, letting him see infrared in both eyes, giving him an edge in battle. Jinx made him remove it whenever they were alone together though.

Finally set for battle Cyborg teleported to the surface and onto the top of the Titan Tower. He was an hour early but it gave him time to take in the serene night. It was a beautiful night; the moon full and beaming down through the clouds. There would be plenty of light for Robin to see, Cyborg wouldn't have an advantage in sight. Robin might have an edge in speed but Cyborg had strength. His strikes would be fewer but far more damaging in comparison to Robin's.

"You're early."

Cyborg turned his head and saw Raven standing next to him.

"I haven't been on the roof in years. I wanted to see the city at night once more. What are you doing up here?"

Raven hesitated a moment. Should she lie or tell the truth. In the end she decided on a half truth. "I'm here to watch the fight."

"You're not telling me the whole truth but I'll buy that. Just don't interfere." Cyborg replied. "Inferred, I can see changes in body heat and muscles tensing. It lets me know when ever one of the gang was lying to me." Cyborg explained pointing to his red eye.

"So you've known every time each one of us lied?"

Cyborg nodded his head. "I let you guys lie to each other because some lies didn't hurt anyone. Plus half the time I was on the inside circle anyway." Cyborg said answering Raven's next question.

Just a few stories below, Kori was helping her husband gear up. They hadn't talked about this fight at all but Dick knew how his wife felt. Still, it was placed under the same category as Kori's work and for the sake of peace Kori didn't bring it up. Dick spent the time working out and planning his attacks. When the time came, he had opted to don a bigger version of his old Robin costume. Through the grapevine, Jinx to Raven to Starfire, Dick had heard that Stone was going to don his original armor and look for the fight. Dick thought it fitting that he follow suit. After all the fight was "old school."

While the men had grown to hate each other the women folk had gotten along grandly. Dinner at the Tower had turned into a weekly thing that lasted until the early morning the next day. It really killed his Friday nights but it also gave Dick a vast amount of time away from Kori to train and plot. Of course it also gave the women folk time to plot as well. Dick might not have been in the meetings but he knew his wife well enough to know what she was up to. The specifics eluded him but Robin could only hope that they weren't planning something stupid.

Outfitted with spare battle staffs, boomerangs, and other gadgets Robin gave Kori a hard kiss. "Don't do something stupid please. And don't interfere." With that Robin made his way to the roof with Kori a step behind him.

The roof door opened and Cyborg and Raven stopped their conversation. They had been exchanging small talk about the night and other meaningless subjects to kill time.

Cyborg got up and walked out to the middle of the roof, a move matched by Robin. Starfire moved over to the side with Raven. For their part, they were there to break up the fight if things got out of hand. Additionally they were there to stop the other from interfering when their guy was in trouble. Raven was there on request of Jinx as Jinx had predicted Stone would find a way to occupy her the night of the fight.

"Rules are simple. First guy to die, loses."

"Agreed. Now shut up and go to hell tin can." Robin opened by throwing an explosive boomerang. Cyborg easily dodged it but just barely missed getting a direct hit from the second one Robin threw. Quickly crouching Cyborg opened up his right sonic cannon and blasted at Robin's feet. The boy wonder back flipped avoiding the harsh pounding sound that cracked the concrete roof where he once stood.

Several minutes passed with the combatants feeling each other out from range. There were several close calls but having fought side by side for so many years made it predictable as to what the other would do.

"You're going to run out of your damn toys sooner or rather bird boy." Cyborg taunted as he pinned Robin behind one of the large air vents that stuck out of the roof.

"Not before you run out of battery power you robot." Robin called back as he bolted to the right and threw a spread of exploding light pellets.

Caught off guard by the fast movement and blinding flash of light Cyborg didn't see Robin close the distance, strike him in the eye with a well thrown boomerang while the boy wonder followed up with a sickening kick to the head. Cyborg cursed having lost his electronic eye and being the one struck first as he jumped back to set his stance.

Robin followed with a series of fast punches and kicks before Cyborg could get his defence up properly. For the most part Cyborg parried effectively while Robin maintained the offensive.

A well placed heel kick cracked Cyborg's chest plate but the big man countered with a crushing blow to Robin's ribs. The crunch was heard over at the sideline and Raven had to restrain Starfire from flying in and interfering.

Robin winced. He knew for sure that he had some broken ribs. Doing a back flip and handspring that he immediately regretted Robin got enough distance to whip out his steel staff and smash Cyborg on the left side of his face. Blue fiber glass shattered and scattered as Cyborg staggered back. Feeling the side of his head Cyborg gave Robin a lot of pure loathing.

It was Raven's turn to be kept in place after Robin landed that numbing blow to Cyborg's head.

Cyborg straightened himself to his full height. The hole in his head, the size of a fist, and the moonlight catching the destroyed remains of his eye gave Cyborg a very menacing look. Pounding his fists together threateningly with a sharp clang of metal on metal Cyborg lunged.

Robin used his staff to knock Cyborg's leading fist away, dropped to the ground and took the big man's legs out from under him. Using Cyborg's own momentum Robin flipped him over onto his back at Robin's feet. Several fast downward thrusts further cracked Cyborg's frontal armor. One strike even made its way through and the end came up bloodied. The small round end and the sharp bits of armor having stabbed Cyborg in the chest.

On one such thrust Cyborg grabbed the staff and flung it, with Robin attached, into a nearby vent. A deafening bang echoed as Robin put a full body dent in the aluminum before dropping to the unforgiving concrete. Robin staggered to his feet a few feet away from the vent.

Cyborg had his shot lined up and this time he wasn't going to miss.

Jinx finally thanked the last of the guests. She had been attending parties and been showered with gifts since midmorning. Every lord and lady was taking the opportunity to suck up as much as possible to the great Lord General Stone through his consort but it made baby shopping easy. Jinx had everything she would ever need and then more. However that wasn't what was on her mind. She had to get top side and see the fight for herself. Though he had never explained why she could do this, Stone had taught Jinx how to teleport to the surface and below. It was for emergency purposes meaning if she found herself in trouble she simply had to shift what plane she was on. With everything taken care of down below Jinx teleported herself onto the roof of the Titan Tower.

Raven and Starfire bolted into action. Raven placed a form fitting protective barrier around Robin just as he leapt to the side. Starfire laid down some well placed energy disks at Cyborg's feet kicking up dirt. It was a moment too late as Cyborg had already fired his shot. No one noticed Jinx's sudden appearance on the roof. Only a scream and heart wrecking thud onto concrete altered the Titans to Jinx's presence.

As the dirt clear Cyborg saw Jinx's prone form lying in front of the door that led up to the roof. She had teleported right in the path of his sonic blast. The force of the shot had struck her in gut, slammed her into the door before she dropped to the floor. In an instant he was by her side, the fight forgotten. Starfire restrained Robin long enough to make him see what had happened.

Cyborg shouted for one of them to call an ambulance, the emotion so raw in his voice that everyone froze until he shouted again. There was a flurry of activity as Everyone got Jinx downstairs and covered up from the cold of the night. A quick over look showed that she had no external injuries that didn't mean anything.

The ride to the hospital was done in absolute silence. Cyborg accompanied Jinx in the ambulance while the others followed in the Titan Car V.2. At the hospital they all waited for an hour in the waiting room for word.

Several times they all tried to start a conversation but each member would close their mouth without saying anything. Raven, Dick and Kori sat in solemn silence as they watched their former teammate walk a path into the floor. Finally the big white doors opened and a doctor walked through.

"Mr. Stone?"

"How is she?"

"She's fine and is resting. However she lost the baby. I'm sorry."

A/N: 6,722 words. Not bad yes? I really bet you didn't see this coming! I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and placing bets. Those that said tie win. So cookies for those people! Just to let everyone know, I have a presentation, job hunting and at least two papers to do plus a multistate trek to go on (the job thing) in the next two weeks so don't expect anything for a while. This chapter was longer then most so savor it slowly.

To the reviews!

angelicdhampir2oo4: Well I'd think Stone would win too but since I made the fight Robin vs Cyborg, they were pretty even in the series for I opted for the draw. Thanks for the review!

T for Tanya: I wanted to do the triangle cause well it's so unusual. Plus in a culture where that is not common it adds to the shock value. As to it being sick to share a lover, I grew up in a place where it is common place for a man to keep a mistress. Of course the wife doesn't know but that sort of thing is not new to me. So I figured on a what if everyone knew that it was a triangle? Or rather . If it was a triangle then everyone would be sleeping with everyone else. I know there are fics out their with Raven and Jinx paired but I really don't see them as lesbians. As to the small kids. They are cute but I'm really one for control and quiet and that sort of thing. I'm sure I'll cave when I have my own kids but now I avoid them. Well I do get along ok with little girls but that's cause most of my cousins are girls so I have lots of practice with dealing with your scary race.

Th for Tod Hammonds: I have to ask, how do you get the last name of Hammonds. What does it mean? I just like to look at last names and wonder what you have to do or rather your ancestor, to earn that name. I know a girl whose last name is allcock, I kid you not. Anyway, thanks so much for the review. I like action myself but it has to have purpose to it. Mindless killing and the like is pretty pointless. I hope there was enough action for you. Detail is something I seriously need to work on. Thanks for reviewing!

The DiFFeReNT: Two can play those games too! I have to ask, you mentioned that you didn't know whose account to sign under so I'm curious as to which of you have accounts and what your screen names are. You really are a motley crew with you all divided over what couple you like best. For the RobStar people they will have some fluffy moments in the upcoming chapter. You bbter people will be disappointed to know that this really isn't about them. They are scheduled for an appearance but that will be it. They deal with the final battle for the East and that's all. To the CyRae people, things will start to develop between them. With Jinx in bed for a while she is not going to be that big a role. After all Stone can't spend all his time with her and Jinx just might start dropping huge hints… I think it was one of you that asked that Jinx be taken care of; well she is for now so I hope you're happy. StarRob coming up with the beginnings of CyRae. Thanks for the MONSTER review. I think that was the longest review I've ever had. Also you gave me ideas for this chapter though I didn't use what you suggested. Reactions please, this is in time for the weekend too so hope it brightened up your weekend. (If it did I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. You really need to do more then look forward to fics you like being updated for entertainment on the weekends.) Finally, do you do this read and review collective with other fics or just me? And what made you decide to read and review all together? I'm done now, I think. I tend to rant on and on from one thing to another as I branch off and try to cover every angle. Now I'm done. Seriously. Done. Now.

LockDown over and out…


	16. No Hay Más

No Hay Más

This is no more

Stone stood there numbed to his core. He would have been a father, but he had killed his own child and for a petty childhood rivalry. Slowly the numbness wore away, anger, rage, built up inside him. Stone turned his attention onto Dick. "We are not finished yet. I will spare you for now." With that Stone teleported himself back to the Hells. He was angry, and the alliance of clans that stood against him would pay for the loss of his heir.

"Miss Jin would like to see you Miss Roth." A nurse told Raven. With Stone departure the remaining three didn't know what to do. They were about to leave when the nurse gave Raven the message.

"You guys go ahead. I'll fly back to the Tower." Raven said sending off her friends. "Lead the way please." Raven told the nurse.

Jinx's room was like any room in a hospital. White, sterile, and dull. Jinx was lying on her bed, hook up to a menagerie of machines which made Raven feel sorry for her. Even if Jinx was a rival of sort, since Raven still wasn't sure about her feelings towards Stone, she was still a person who had just lost her baby.

"You wanted to see me?" Raven asked as she pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Yes. How did he take it?" Jinx said quietly.

"He was mad and told Dick that it wasn't over. Then he teleported away. Probably to get rid of his rage by conquering more of the Hells." Raven told Jinx.

"See you know him better then you think you do. You'll replace me nicely." Jinx said in a matter of fact voice.

"WHAT!" Raven said sharply.

"Come now, YOU are the heiress to the Blood Throne. You really think Victor would let you have complete power over the Hells without himself as the power behind the Throne."

"No." Raven admitted dejected. She always hoped that Stone would never conquer the Hells, but he was a master tactician and it was only a matter of time given his resources.

"Besides, he's made himself into a noble, if not royalty. It would be very good for him to have a lowly surfacer such as myself as his wife. As his concubine I'm tolerated because of his power."

"But you love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I do love him. And he loves me, but Victor also loves you, even if neither of you will admit it. I'm happy with my role. I'm respected and even called Lady. But from the get go I know that I could never have him to myself. If I have to share then that is what I'll do. Besides, I've made it easier for you by cowing the ladies of the court." Jinx said with a smile.

"I don't need you to do me any favors. There is no way I'm marrying Stone and even if I did, I'd be Empress of the Nine Hells. I can put any upstart noble ladies in there place." Raven said pointedly.

"Already you've picked out a title for yourself." Jinx said in an amused voice. "I prefer just plain Lady Jinx myself. But that's not why I asked to talk to you."

"Then get to the point." Raven snapped. She didn't like it that Jinx had caught her on the title thing.

"You're the only one of us who can give Victor an heir now." Jinx whispered sadly.

Raven blinked. "What?"

"The doctors say I can't have children anymore. Not in this life anyway. Perhaps when things are settled I can die and hope that you and Victor find me again down below."

"I'm sorry but why would I have to get pregnant by that egotistical pig? He gave me the impression that I'm immortal."

"So were your brother and your father. Their dead now, aren't they?"

"I see your point."

"That brings me to my other reason for bringing you here." Jinx said. "The doctors say I shouldn't have sex for 3 months at least. So Victor is going to be more irritable in the coming months. I was wondering if you'd"

"I'm not giving him my virginity." Raven snapped before blushing at what she had just said.

Jinx took Raven's hand and patted it in a soothing way. "You will in time. He is very hard to resist. That is something else we will have in common. I digress. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind keeping him from being too brutish. He listens to you just like he listens to me; reluctantly."

"You do know you're asking me to spend time with him." Raven said eying Jinx.

"I know but he can't spend all his time with me here, or the Tower, or in the Northern Fortress. He still has to managed his empire, making sure commerce goes smoothly, the army is in good shape, and back stab those how share a border with him. He is a good administrator. That proof there is some good left in him as I've told you before. He doesn't massacre the population to make them fear him; he helps rebuilt what was destroyed in the fighting. He lets people live out their lives."

"I'm not promising anything but I'll think about it." Raven replied.

Stone stormed into the Great Hall, servants and other generals alike scrambling to their feet to bow or salute the Lord General.

"Marsh the army on all fronts. I want the southern campaign finished within a month. Once the conquest is done, have that army head northeast to join up with the eastern campaign. This foolishness ends now. We march into the heart of the alliance now." Stone issued the orders with the cold and deadly calm that brooks no room for anything but agreement. Stone turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the Great Hall, his officers taking alternate routes out in their haste to carry out Stone's orders.

"FOR THE BLOOD!"

"FOR THE LORD GENERAL!"

The battle cries of his army echoed after his own as Stone charged into the enemy line. Rage fueled him, pumping through his veins. He was blind to any and all threats to him, he only saw the poor soul in front of him right before Stone stabbed, slashed or beheaded the fool. Blood marked his path in the massive cut he made in the enemy lines. Nothing slowed him down, his rage built upon his bloodlust. When they broke and ran he gave chase and cut down hundreds more before his body succumbed to fatigue and the injuries he hadn't noticed he had received. Then he would weep in the solitude of his tent, though his cries were heard throughout the camp. The soldiers thought he wept for the men he had killed, for the loss of worth opponents and Stone encouraged the rumor. The men respected him even more for it, but none of them knew he wept for a child he would never know.

The soul would descend and be reborn just like ever other soul but Stone would never know who that child was, even if he saw him or her. For that he wept.

Jinx stayed with Raven, Dick and Kori at the Tower once she was released from the hospital. For the entire month life returned to status quo, or as close as it could with Jinx added to the mix.

"I can't believe he hasn't come to check up on you." Kori told Jinx. It was a Saterday afternoon and everyone was in the living room have tea. Jinx had taken her time with Raven and turn it into a training opportunity much to Raven's annoyance.

"That's because he's a heartless tin can." Dick muttered earning himself a swat from his wife.

"I'm sure something keeps coming up." Raven said, surprising herself in defending Stone.

"That's probably true. War waits for no one." Jinx added. "Now if you, me, Victor, Dick, and Kori were together in a casual setting, who would pour and in what order, Raven?"

"Damn, I'd be Empress, why do I need to know this? Can't I order a servant to do the pouring?" Raven said flustered. In the past four weeks Jinx had been quizzing her on useless and archaic forms of Infernal etiquette.

"What have I told you about servants?" Jinx chided.

"They see and hear everything." Raven recited.

"That's why they are excellent spies. However, if servants were present it would be a formal meeting and therefore…" Jinx dropped off and looked at Raven expectedly.

"Therefore more real business could be done and the order of who got served first and by whom would change."

"So what is the order for the casual meeting?" Jinx asked again.

"I would pour for Stone because he is a dick, then Dick because he has one, then Kori cause she's a guest, then you and myself last." Raven said spitefully.

"Good, now the formal meeting with all us present." Jinx continued.

Raven rolled her eyes into her head. "Stone, Kori, Dick, me then you. You'd pour."

"Why the change in order?" Kori asked.

"Raven." Jinx said nodding to the glowering enchantress.

Raven gave her and Kori a look of pure evil. "Stone because he is the most important one there. Then you Kori because you'd be the lady governor and a guest. Then Dick because he is your boy toy. The myself because I would be the ranking hostess. Finally Jinx would pour because she's Stone's hor." Raven finished with a sweet smile.

"Just because I'm trying to help doesn't mean you have to act all bitchy about things. Your period is no excuse." Jinx scolded Raven.

"That's what I keep telling Kori." Dick piped up.

As one the three women rounded on Dick with hard glares. "It _IS_ an excuse. You try bleeding, having headaches, cramps, bloating and just being in a shitty mood for 3 days every month!"

"Yeah, and I have to suffer through it every month." Dick muttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Kori said leaning in close with a menacing glint in her eyes.

"Nothing dear."

The smell of burned flesh, blood, and rotting corpses assaulted his nostrils. The battle was long over, the siege destroying the last bastion of strength of the cursed alliance. The Hells were his now but the real work had just begun. The army was disbanded and reconstruction was already underway. The final 1/3 of the Hells would take years to recover from the devastating blitzkerg Stone saw rendered unto it. The smoldering wreckage of the last fortress would be left, a grim reminder of what his fury would bring. However, now he had no excuses. He had to face the greatest battle of all; facing Raven and Jinx.

Stone couldn't deny that he loved Jinx, she alone understood him as he was now, the almighty Overlord of the Nine Hells. He could trust her with secrets he could trust no one else with. That is why she knew about Raven. The marriage would be political. There was no way around it. Tear had begun his campaign using Raven as a banner to rally men, Stone had taken over, and now that the Hells were once again one, Raven would have to be put on the Blood Throne. Stone wasn't going to try and put himself on the Throne as Tear had planned. Instead he would be the power behind the Throne.

However, Raven also represented something that could have been, the before he became the incarnation of evil, after Raven herself of course. There would have to be an heir of his blood and hers. Even if he had another child with Jinx first the Throne wouldn't be able to go to that child. Stone's power was strong but not strong enough to support one not of the Blood on the Throne. The Hells would be plunged into civil war again. Stone would not let that happen but would he be able to keep things with Raven strictly business? If he succumbed to Cyborg's feelings, what would become of Jinx?

Upon the smoldering wreckage Victor screamed his frustration. Two persona's at different ends of the spectrum, and both were after different girls. Even with eternity to ponder over the situation Victor knew he would never be at peace with him over whatever decision he made.

Another Saturday rolled around at the Tower. The previous night happened to be very productive for Dick and Kori and they were just getting up while Jinx and Raven were sitting down to lunch.

"Long night?" Jinx asked as she handed Koir a cup of coffee.

"Three times and again this morning." Kori said before she took a sip of coffee.

Raven promptly spat up her salad and gawked at the two women.

"What?"

"I really don't need to be hearing that sort of talk while I'm eating."

"That reminds me. It's four times last night if you count that. I think I almost killed him last night but it was so worth it." Kori said off handedly.

"I'm eating in my room." Raven said picking up her plate.

"Sit down. Half of court talk with the harpies is lewd and impolite conversation as each one tries to out boast the other. All the niceties are saved for when husbands are present." Jinx ordered Raven.

"The coffee room at work is like that too. Except I can't say anything." Kori commented. Raven and Jinx gave her curious stares. "Command doesn't know about Dick. They also um, frown upon interspecies relationships." Kori explained.

"The other ladies aren't completely thrilled that the mighty Lord General chose a surfacer as his consort but I've put them in their places." Jinx said proudly.

"Well Stone is practically a god down there. I'm only a Colonel with a governing desk job." Kori pointed out.

"Come now, dear. Colonel is just a step under General and I don't know of any General's on planet. You know for a fact you are the ranking officer on this planet." Dick as he sat down next to Kori and gave his blushing wife a kiss.

"It doesn't bother you that Kori is in charge of the occupation for on Earth?" Jinx asked.

"Don't go there." Dick replied harshly.

"Now Dick, be nice. It's not an issue." Kori added offhandedly.

Jinx nodded but noted how silent Kori and Dick were for a while. Whatever peace they had made between them worked, even if it was tenuous peace. Everyone's discomfort was brought to an end when a black man walked into the kitchen. Jinx was the first to notice him.

"Victor?" Jinx murmured as she looked at him. Skin covered him, all of him. His hands, arms, neck, the part being shown by his open shirt, and all of his bald head. His left eye still had the red glint to it but it was easily dismissed in the light of the rest of him. Dressed in tennis shoes, nice pants and a red T-shirt Victor looked normal.

The shock and awe of his appearance wore off quickly. Dick was out of his chair and in a defencive stance in front of his wife, not minding at all that he looked ridiculous in bed hair and a short bath robe. Kori and Raven stayed seated, though Raven had to fight the urge to rush to his side. Jinx did just that.

"It's real." She breathed as she ran her fingers over Victor's skin. Victor smiled and hugged Jinx in return. "I'm sorry I wasn't around sooner."

"War waits for no man." Jinx recited telling Victor that she understood and forgave him.

Victor looked over at Dick. "Not today. It takes far too long to cultivate and graft skin onto metallic parts for me to risk damaging this suit." Victor said tightly.

"How did you get in here? I changed the security codes myself." Dick spat. A touch on his arm drew him out of his stance but he still was ready to attack.

"You forget that I designed and built the security system. Until you tear apart the system I will always be able to get in here." Victor replied coldly. He glanced at Jinx and then at Raven to get their attention once more. "The war is over. The Hells are one again Di'Candra."

"You expect me just to go with you?" Raven asked somewhat accosted.

"Not this very moment. The nobility are expecting you at a pre-wedding ball in a week. After that you should be given several months to plan out the wedding. It is expected to be the biggest event in the history of the Nine Hells. Neither your father or brother bothered to get married." Victor said matter of factually.

"I'm expected to give up my life here though." Raven pointed out.

"Pretty much. You've run from your blood for too long as it is. I'm not strong enough to hold the Hells together on my own. Not with you still alive. The Blood will sit on the Blood Throne. I _will not_ let you rip the Hells apart again in another war of succession for the Throne. You can come on your own accord, plan out the wedding to your liking and set your affairs in order up here or you be taken below by force and we can have a wedding tomorrow." Victor said in his quiet cold voice that he had perfected as Stone.

Raven glared at Victor for a long minute before she answered. "I'll come."

A/N: I know, I know, horribly short and a very horribly done chapter at that but it's something. I'll admit that I wrote myself into writer's block last time but I do know where I am taking this. I have plenty of time this semester so I should be able to finish this fic this year. No promises though. To straighten something out off the bat, the Victor persona is being used to illustrate his misgivings and doubt over Jinx and Raven, thus the Stone and Cyborg persona's finding a happy medium in his baser personality.

LockDown over and out…


End file.
